A school life
by AshXSerenaLover
Summary: This is a pokemon high school type of thing. I don't know how to explain it but I guess you get the idea. In this story (Which is in an alternate anime world where school exists) all of the anime characters are 16 or younger except the adults in the anime. Yes including Ash. HE FINALLY AGED! For this story anyway. Oh yeah! It focuses on Ash and Serena as its shipping. ENJOY!
1. The start of the first day

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction. If you can't tell, this story is going to be a high school simulator sort of thing. I'll go over the details in the story, but all you really need to know right now is that this is a AshXSerena fanfic. But enough said, let's get into it.**

* * *

"Ash!" Ash's mother Delia shouted "Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of your new school"

"Alright, I'm coming now!" Ash shouted back at her

Ash Ketchum is a 16 year old boy who recently moved to Kalos with his mother Delia, along with his Pikachu that he had received for his 10th birthday. Thanks to Ash and his mother moving to Kalos, he had to start in a new school for his last school year before he would go on a journey with his Pikachu and fulfill his dream of becoming a pokemon master. He had no friends in Kalos as he had moved from the Kanto region, so he'd have to make some new friends.

Ash walked out of his bedroom ready to go to school with his Pikachu on his shoulder. He headed down the stairs where he was greeted by his mother holding some toast for his breakfast. Ash took the toast and left the house eating it.

* * *

While on the way to his new school, Ash had a conversation with Pikachu

"Hey, Pikachu, I'm pretty nervous. Are you?" Ash asked his best friend

"Pika? (No, why?)" Pikachu asked him while shaking his head

"Ahh, I don't know Pikachu. I don't know why you'd even be nervous. But, I guess I'm just nervous because I'm going to be meeting new people, and I'm still sad about having to leave my friends in Kanto" Ash told Pikachu who nodded

"Pika Pi! (Come on Ash! Don't be nervous, just go with it!)" Pikachu shouted at him which gave Ash some encouragement

"Ok, thanks Pikachu" Ash said before they carried on walking

* * *

Ash and Pikachu approached the school. Ash looked at the sign. It read 'Xerneas High'.

"Well Pikachu, we're here" Ash told Pikachu with a shade of nervousness in his voice.

"Pika... (Oh Ash...)" Pikachu said while shaking his head in amusement

"Ahh! Ash Ketchum!" A voice came from across the school yard

"Huh? Who's there?" Ash asked while getting in a defensive stance. Ash had been used to defending himself thanks to him getting bullied back in Kanto. The worst of the bullies were called Richard. Which is ironic because as we all know, another name for Richard is dick (No offence all of you Richards out there)

"Ash" The man laughed "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm the headmaster"

Ash and Pikachu both looked at each other and burst into laughter after the headmaster said that

"What's so funny?" The headmaster asked them, to which Ash gave a response while still laughing

"It's just, that, we used to get bullied in Kanto, so we ended up getting in a defencive stance, but we obviously didn't need to because you're the headmaster" Ash told him which made the headmaster chuckle a bit as well

"Well Ash, and Pikachu. I'm Professor Sycamore, the headmaster. So would you two follow me and I'll show you around for the day" Sycamore told them to which they both obliged and followed him

* * *

"So Ash, do you know anybody in this school already, or not?" Sycamore asked him while heading to his office

"No. I don't have any idea on who anyone is around here" Ash replied sadly "That's apart from you now"

"Well Ash, I'm sure that you'll make a load of new friends. And just so you know, the teachers here are some of the nicest teachers you'll ever find in the Kalos region, so you may even become best friends with some of the teachers here" Sycamore told Ash which lightened his mood a bit.

"Well, I sure hope that people will even like me" Ash told Sycamore who chuckled

"There is never a single person who isn't loved at this school. The only way that could happen is if you killed someone or something, which I don't think is likely" Sycamore replied "Here's your schedule anyway" Sycamore said as he handed Ash his schedule of the same lessons that he would have for each week of the school year

"Thanks, it looks like I've got english as my first lesson in english 5" Ash said while looking at the first lesson of the Monday column

"Alright, I'll take you to that class" Sycamore told Ash before he led him to the class

* * *

Ash and Sycamore reached Ash's english class. They were 5 minutes early to the class so Ash, Sycamore, and the english teacher could talk and be ready to introduce Ash to the class

* * *

After their little chat, Sycamore left the room and went back to his office while Ash waited outside

The class came in and sat down. While getting out their stuff, the teacher, who was called Professor Birch, announced something

"Hello class, today we have gotten a new student" Birch said which sparked excitement throughout the class, as they had not gotten a new student for about 3 years. Birch carried on talking however. "I would really appreciate it if you would treat the new student with love and care, as he has been bullied for his whole life when he lived in Kanto, and he doesn't want to have to endure more bullying here. Please welcome Ash Ketchum to the school"

The class started clapping and cheering as Ash came into the class. A few girls gasped, and some of the class looked at him in confusion as they saw him earlier in the day, or some other time in their life.

"Alright Ash, your seat can be over there" Birch told him while pointing at a seat next to a blue haired girl with a short skirt and a white beanie

"Alright" Ash said to Birch before he walked over to the seat and sat down

"Alright class, so today we're going to be doing some pair work on the pokeballs of the world. I'll be showing you each of the different pokeballs that are in existence and you are going to write paragraphs about what the pokeballs do, what their special effect is, or what pokemon or types that they work better against. Your partner is the person that you're sitting with" Birch said before he grabbed some paper and started handing it out to the students. In this time, Ash decided to try and get to know the girl that he would be working with

"Hey, I'm Ash, what's your name?" Ash asked the girl who turned to look at him with a faint look of surprise on her face

"I'm Dawn" The girl replied

"Nice to meet you Dawn" Ash said before he took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Ash" Dawn said before Birch came over to them and gave them an A2 piece of paper

"Are you two getting along?" Birch asked Ash and Dawn who nodded which made him chuckle "Let's just hope that you two become great friends"

"What was that supposed to mean Ash?" Dawn asked him with confusion evident in her voice

"I guess he wants us to become friends. Or he wants us to become something more" Ash replied. He looked at Dawn who was faintly blushing at what he just said. "I'm not suggesting that we date you know" Ash told her

"I know, I just imagined it though" Dawn told him which made Ash chuckle but nonetheless, he still grabbed a pen and with the eventual help of Dawn, he started working on the paragraphs about the different pokeballs

* * *

 **There we go. The first chapter on my first fanfiction story. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review with any questions if you have any because I'm more than happy to answer them. Although, if you ask me via a guest account, then I'll have to answer them in the next chapter. BYE!**


	2. Meeting new people

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter! That is pretty obvious seeing as you are reading it, so you should be able to tell that it is a new chapter. Anyway, let's get straight into it.**

* * *

"Ahh, we're finally done" Dawn sighed as she lay her head on the desk

"Yeah, I'm glad that it's over because I was bored seeing as I already know a lot about the different pokeballs" Ash replied before he took a look around the class. He saw quite a few people still working on the paragraphs.

He kept looking around and he caught a glimpse of someone staring through the small glass window on the classroom's door before they ducked away quickly when Ash saw them

"Dawn, I swear I just saw someone outside the door" Ash told Dawn who looked over at the door and saw nothing.

"I don't see anyone" Dawn said before she lay her head back down on the desk

"I swear I saw someone" Ash murmured to himself before he was cut off from his thoughts as Birch started to speak

"Alright class, that's it for this lesson. Pack up your stuff and I'll see you in the next lesson" Birch told the class who happily obliged with the teacher's commands "Ahh,. Ash. Can you come here for a minute?" Birch asked Ash who obliged wondering what it was that Borch wanted with him

"What is it sir?" Ash asked the teacher who smiled

"Don't worry Ash, I'm not going to tell you off. I just wanted to ask, how was your first lesson in the school?" Birch asked him

"Oh, It was great" Ash told him. Even though the lesson was boring as hell, Ash didn't want to say that to Birch's face

"Splendid! Did you make any new friends?" Birch asked

"Yeah, me and Dawn have seemed to get along pretty well" Ash told him while wondering if the questions would ever stop

Ash's question was answered as Birch told him that was he wanted to ask, and that Ash could go. Leaving that class was something Ash wanted to do as quick as he could, so he did. As quick as he could

* * *

As Ash got out of the door, he turned the corner and was greeted by a sight he honestly didn't want to see. He saw some girl that he didn't know lying on the ground with 3 boys around her kicking her repeatedly

Ash decided to not get involved. Even though he'd dealt with bullies in the past, he didn't want to end up getting bullied again in this school. He felt bad, but Ash decided to walk away.

Ash looked at his schedule. It said that he had maths as his next lesson. Sighing, Ash walked over to Sycamore's office so he could help Ash get to maths 4.

"Pikachu, why is it that I have to deal with two horrible lessons as my first two lessons of every week for this year?" Ash his faithful partner

"I don't know" Pikachu replied in his pokespeach

* * *

Ash and Pikachu reached Sycamore's office. Ash knocked. Sycamore came out, greeted them, and then led them to their next lesson.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Sycamore arrived at Ash's math class. They went in, again 5 minutes early so they could talk to the teacher who was called Professor Juniper

Like what Ash did in the last lesson, he had to go outside of the class to wait while the teacher talked before she introduced Ash to the class, and the students gave the same response being clapping, cheering, etc.

Ash was assigned to a seat next to a guy with blonde curly hair. Ash got to know him throughout the class and he found out that the guy was called Clemont.

* * *

Throughout the class, the teacher had to keep stopping the lesson briefly because a girl was being picked on over and over again. Ash noticed that it was the same girl who was being kicked before. It even got so bad at one point, so Professor Juniper had to manually drag one of the three boys out of the class with the help of a few other students including himself.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Ash walked out of the class and looked at his schedule.

"Nice, It looks like we've got a 30 minute break, Pikachu" Ash told Pikachu who jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Hey Ash, want to come with me for break?" Dawn asked him as she came out of the class

"Sure. I don't have anyone else to go to" Ash jokingly told her which made her giggle

"That's because you still barely know anyone in the school, silly" Dawn teased, before she led him out of the building and onto a massive field where people normally played football (Or soccer. I'm from the UK so I call it football) \or even had the occasional pokemon battle. Although the only that were normally seen were common pokemon like Pidgey or Rattata.

"Wow, this field is huge!" Ash exclaimed as he saw the length of the field

"I know, It's crazy right?" Dawn asked

"Sure is" Ash replied before Dawn led him over to a tree with a group of people around it. Ash guessed that they were Dawn's friends

"Hey Dawn, who's this?" A boy with spiky brown hair asked her

"This is Ash. Today is his first day" Dawn told him, to which the boy nodded

"Well, in that case, hi Ash, I'm Brock" the guy now identified as Brock told him

"I'm Misty" A girl with orange hair said

"I'm Tracey" A guy with matted brown hair told him

"I'm Max" A boy around the age of 14 with blue hair said

"I'm May, I'm also Max's sister" A girl with brown hair and a red bandana said

"I'm Iris" A girl said with long purple hair said with a slightly mocking tone of voice

"I'm Cilan" A boy said with short spiky green hair

"I'm Bonnie" A girl with lemon coloured hair who was also about the same age as Max said, "I'm also Clemont's little sister"

"Hey Ash" Clemont said with a slight wave

"Hey, I'm Gary" A boy with short spiky brown hair told him

There were three other boys there who didn't say a thing. Ash wondered who they were, but Dawn answered what he was thinking

"Oh Arceus! Why won't you three say anything?" Dawn asked the three boys who shrugged their shoulders

"It's because we don't want to hang around a stupid freshman with a yellow rat on his shoulder" One of the boys with purple hair said

"Paul! Don't be so rude! Today's only his first day!" Bonnie shouted at him

Paul shrugged and pulled out his phone

"I'm with Paul on this one. He looks so goofy" Another boy with light green hair snorted

"Drew! Stop it!" May shouted at the boy called Drew

"Yeah, and he looks like he won't even be able to beat a Magikarp in battle" Another boy with dark green hair laughed

"Trip!" Cilan exclaimed in anger

"You three are so mean! Why don't you just leave this group?" Max asked them

"Alright" they said in unison before they all left

"I'm sorry about them Ash, they aren't the nicest of people" Dawn said to him with a slight sound of embarrassment

"It's alright, I just hope that they don't bully anyone" Ash said to which the group exchanged some nervous looks

"Actually Ash, they do. We've tried to stop them, but they never will stop. They are always bullying this girl" Brock told him

"Hang on, I remember now. I saw them kicking this girl in the hallway, and she was in maths as well. I think we should find them and try to stop them" Ash told the group who nodded in agreement before they all ran in the direction where Drew, Paul, and Trip went.

* * *

 **Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise, so I won't give anything away. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers of those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	3. A fight

**Hey guys! I'm not sure when you'll be seeing this, but I'm currently typing this on the same day that chapter 2 was released. I don't know if this will be released on the same day, but we'll see. Before we start this off, someone who was signed into a guest account asked me why chapter 2 was short. The reason why is because I didn't want to make it too long by putting some of the plot of this chapter into it, as if I did do that then it would be about 1,500+ words long, which would be too much. Anyway, let's get into this chapter.**

* * *

"Ash! Wait up!" Misty shouted while running with the group who were far behind Ash

"Stop running so damn fast!" Cilan shouted at him, trying to make him slow down which would surely save their energy

Then there was Clemont who was even further behind Ash. The reason why was because he was obsessed with inventions, and he even made some himself that he kept in his bag. Ash learned this trait of Clemont in maths class.

Ash finally stopped running when he saw Drew, Paul, and Trip through some trees. Although, when he stopped running, the group behind him didn't notice Ash stop abruptly, and they ran into him, which sent him tumbling to the ground

"Ahh, guys! What was that for?" Ash asked them while getting up and rubbing his backside.

"Sorry Ash, I should have noticed that you stopped" May apologised to him as she was in front, and she was the one who didn't stop running or stop the other from doing the same

"It's alright May" Ash told her before she abruptly hugged him which shocked him and the others in the group

"May, have you finally gotten a boyfriend after all this time!?" Max exclaimed in excitement while being ready to run away for when he expected May to hunt him down, but nothing came

"No Max. I'm just apologising" May told her brother which confused everyone. Hugging someone that you barely know is not a normal way to apologise

"Uhh, May, are you sure? If you accidentally step on the back of someone's shoe when you're walking, you don't apologise to a stranger by hugging them! You don't know what you could be starting" Tracey told her

"I know, but I trust Ash, and you should as well" May taunted them which made a few of the people in the group roll their eyes, and a few others facepalmed

"We do!" The group exclaimed at her

"Uhh, May. You can let go now" Ash awkwardly told her to which she let go of him with a smile, wink, and a faint blush

"Guys- What- Did- I- Miss-?" Clemont panted as he finally caught up with the group

"Well, we all crashed into Ash, and May hugged him… And that's about it, so not much" Bonnie told her brother who let out a little chuckle before he stood up straight and walked over to Ash

"Thanks for waiting for me. Anyway, I guess we better stop those assholes" Clemont told Ash who nodded in agreement before he turned to the others

"I think it's best if you guys don't come over unless you're ready for a fight, because I expect that's what we're going to get. So, if you're alright with fighting, then come here" Ash told the others.

* * *

Ash waited for about 10 seconds and the only people who were by his side were Gary and Brock

"Alright, you guys stay here and watch if you want, we'll go over there now, but don't expect a fight, seeing as I'm not sure if we're going to get one" Ash told the group who nodded and sat down before Iris got out some….POPCORN!?

"Are you ready Ash, Brock?" Gary asked them, to which they nodded "I'm ready when you are Ash" Gary told him

* * *

Ash, Brock, and Gary walked away from the others. Ash took the lead with Brock just behind him on his right, and Gary just behind him on his left.

For one of the first times in his life, he felt like he had finally gotten some real friends. Friends were things that he never expected to have.

Ash pushed these thoughts and feelings away however, as they were now close enough to Drew, Paul, and Trip, so they could hear the trio mocking the same girl from maths

"Hey! Cut it out! Can't you see that you're hurting her?" Ash asked them from a distance

"Oh look who it is! It's the freshman. Do you think that you can be all heroic and get all the ladies in your first day!?" Drew taunted

"No" Ash replied with a look of confusion on his face along with Brock and Gary. "Why would I think that?"

"Nevermind that" Drew replied while starting to get frantic "Are you gonna come over here and fight me or not?"

"Sure, why not" Ash replied before he and Drew ran at each other.

When he got close, Ash jumped into the air and delivered a kick to Drew's left shoulder, bounced off backwards, and fell back to the ground where he made a triangle sign with his fingers and placed it in front of his left foot when he hit the ground before proceeding to roll over his right shoulder with his head tucked into his left shoulder before he went right back onto his feet which absorbed the impact with his entire body instead of just his legs (Quick science lesson for you guys! The reason why Ash made a triangle sign with all of his fingers and placed that in front of his left foot when he hit the ground, and then did the roll has a specific reason. When you do a normal handstand, your hands are apart and facing straight forward, which means that the mass of your body weight is heading straight forward, in the same direction as your hands. But when you do a handstand with both of your hands together making a big triangle sign, the centre of mass of your body weight is heading towards each other's, meaning that it is harder to perform a handstand. But when performing a 'over shoulder roll' with your hands in the shape of a triangle, you'll be pushing your body mass towards where you want to go, so when you finally roll over your shoulder with your head tucked to your left shoulder, you'll go further than if you did it without it, you'll end up back on your feet instead of on your arse, and you won't knee yourself in the face. Try it. I know that it works because I actually do parkour in real life. Try it now!)

Quite a lot of people started to watch this fight, even Professor Birch and Professor Juniper who didn't seem that compelled to stop it, seeing as Ash was standing up for a girl that he didn't even know

"Ahh, god damn it!" Drew exclaimed in pain before Ash kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious, then Paul came running out at Ash

Paul threw a punch at Ash but Ash ducked and kicked Paul in the nuts before hitting him with an uppercut to his jaw which knocked him back and onto the floor which also made him faint

Trip then came running out before throwing a few punches and kicks at Ash. Ash dodged them all, and on the last kick that Trip attempted to hit Ash with, Ash caught his leg and threw him to the ground.

More and more people started to watch the fight cheering Ash on, and booing at Drew, Paul, and Trip. Brock, Gary, and the rest of the group looked at the fight in shock. They never expected Ash to be such a great fighter. They pushed their thoughts away however as they wanted to see the entire battle.

Ash kicked Trip in the groen a few times.

"Do you understand what you've put that poor girl through now!?" Ash exclaimed in anger before he kicked Trip in the groen a final time with the most force that he could, which knocked him out.

People cheered for Ash. Even all of the teachers that saw the fight. The ones that Ash knew. The ones that Ash didn't know. And all of the students that saw the fight.

Ash ignored the people. Even the group of his new friends running towards him. Ash just turned and walked towards the girl on the floor. Ash noticed that she still had tear marks on her face. And even a few tears still there. Ash wiped them away for her and forced the girl to look at him. She had short honey blonde hair. She wore a red hat. She wore a blue ribbon on her chest. Ash thought that he saw her before. He then remembered the person who was outside of his english class door. He could swear that she was that person.

"Hey, I'm Ash. Who are you? Are you alright?" Ash asked the girl

"Yes, I'm fine thank you Ash. I'm Serena"

* * *

 **Yes, I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger. Sorry. Anyway, leave a review with any questions as I'm happy to answer them all. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, I'll have to answer your questions in the next chapter. Anyway. BYE!**


	4. cliffhanger that will make you hate me

**Hey guys! I apologise that it's been a few days since I last posted a chapter. The main reason why is because I've been busy. There is literally no point in telling you what I was doing because it will take too long. Anyway, let's get straight into this chapter!**

* * *

 **Recap of the end of the last chapter!**

* * *

People cheered for Ash. Even all of the teachers that saw the fight. The ones that Ash knew. The ones that Ash didn't know. And all of the students that saw the fight.

Ash ignored the people. Even the group of his new friends running towards him. Ash just turned and walked towards the girl on the floor. Ash noticed that she still had tear marks on her face. And even a few tears still there. Ash wiped them away for her and forced the girl to look at him. She had short honey blonde hair. She wore a red hat. She wore a blue ribbon on her chest. Ash thought that he saw her before. He then remembered the person who was outside of his english class door. He could swear that she was that person.

"Hey, I'm Ash. Who are you? Are you alright?" Ash asked the girl

"Yes, I'm fine thank you Ash. I'm Serena"

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Ash helped the girl to her feet. Taking another look at her appearance and trying to remember the person who was outside of his english class' door. Ash realised that this girl was the same person who was outside of his english class' door

"Umm, Serena" Ash started which gained her attention

"Yeah… What is it?" Serena asked him with curiosity evident in her voice

"I think I saw you before" Ash told her which surprised her a lot "I'm pretty sure that you were outside of my english class. I had english first lesson and I swear that I saw you outside of the door"

"Oh yeah! I saw you in there" Serena exclaimed in realisation which confused Ash and the others who just arrived

"Why were you there then? Don't tell me that you have a class where you need to go and look through classroom doors!" Ash exclaimed

"No. It's a lot more depressing actually…" Serena murmured "I was late getting here because I woke up late, and I got here and started to head to english, which is in your class, and I got to the door before I was pulled to the floor from behind. It was them" Serena told them, pointing at the three fainted bullies

"So you were the girl that I saw getting kicked in the hallway after class?" Ash asked her to which she nodded slowly

"You saw me getting hit?" Serena asked him in confusion

"Yeah, I just decided to not get involved. I'm sorry" Ash explained to her

"I thought that you cared" Serena said before she turned and walked away

"HEY!" Ash shouted after her "I SAVED YOU DIDN'T I!?"

"Don't bother Ash. She obviously doesn't appreciate your help" Gary told him while placing a hand on his shoulder "It's a shame. She seemed like she'd suit you"

Ash blushed at that remark "Hey!" Ash exclaimed at him in annoyance

Gary chuckled "We'll leave you alone to mourn your loss" He said to Ash before he and the others walked not too far away

"Go after her Ash! You need to explain or she'll probably tell everybody that you're horrible when you're not" Pikachu told him

"Yeah, I guess I should. Thanks Pikachu" Ash said before he ran in the direction that Serena went with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. The group looked in his direction with an idea about what he was going to try and do

* * *

Ash ran with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. He ran in every direction possible searching for Serena before he finally saw her in the distance. He ran towards her, completely shattered, but still running.

"Serena!" Ash shouted at her

Serena turned around and looked at him. Ash noticed that she was clearly crying. She stopped and slumped down by a wall. Ash ran over to her despite being tired before he sat down next to her and turned to face her

"Serena" Ash started, not being able to find the correct words "I'm sor-"

"It's alright Ash" Serena said, cutting him off "It was my fault for running away. It's not your fault that you decided to not get involved. It's just your brain deciding to try and keep your body safe, that's all"

"No Serena, it's my fault" Ash said sternly "I could've easily beaten them like I did about 10 minutes ago, and I chose to leave you with them. My mind didn't do it subconsciously. I chose to do it"

"Look! Maybe it was both of you that messed up seeing as you didn't choose a good place to hide from me" Drew said as he rushed at Ash again

Ash grabbed Serena and jumped out of the way, before he let go of Serena and faced Drew

"Awww, are you not tired anymore after your little nappy wappy?" Ash taunted, to which Drew replied by throwing a sharp rock at Ash which hit the right side of his bottom lip, cutting it deeply

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed with worry

"Don't worry about me Serena, just go back to where we were before. The others should help you if the other two are awake as well" Ash told her to which she obliged, running passed Drew who tried to catch her before Ash tackled him to the ground

"So, you're helping your girlfriend then?" Drew asked Ash

Ash blushed at that remark. Sure, he thought that Serena looked nice, but he didn't love her or anything. And they certainly weren't boyfriend and girlfriend

"She isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend" Ash told him before running at Drew and punching him in the nose before Drew retaliated with a flurry of punches to Ash's face and kicks to his shins

After enduring some pretty weak kicks from Drew, Ash decided to end the fight quickly. And he did just that by punching Drew in the bottom of the jaw at the same time that he was about to speak. Making Drew bite his tongue really hard

"Ahhh phluck" Drew spat out, not being able to speak properly with all of the blood in his mouth

"I'm outta here" Ash said to no one in particular before he simply used one hand to push Drew backwards and onto the floor before he ran over to where Serena and the others were

* * *

"Ash!" literally everyone shouted as he ran over to them

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ash asked them

"Your awesomeness!" Bonnie exclaimed which made everyone laugh

"ASH KETCHUM!" Came a voice from the end of the field

Everyone shut up and turned to face the person who just shouted for Ash. Everyone was horrified for what was in store for Ash, as they saw the head of the history department of the school, Professor Rowan

Rowan wasn't one of the nicest teachers in the school. He had a very strict rule set, which even Sycamore disagreed with, but Rowan kept using it. He was older than most of the teachers in the school, and he even still used the old school methods, for instance, paddling. Everyone in the school hated him. Even the teachers. The students hated that he always made the work the hardest that he could. For instance, if you were in year 7, the starting year of high school, he would give you year 11 work, the last year of school unless you decided to stay for 6-form. But if you stayed for 6-form, he'd give you work that you'd have to in 3 hours in university to do in 1 hour, and if you didn't finish it, then he'd smack you with a ruler and force you to finish it as homework.

The only reason that Sycamore hadn't fired him was because he was pretty close friends with Rowan's girlfriend, and he was afraid that if he fired Rowan, he'd lose one of his closest friends.

Ash had no bloody idea who this person was, but when he heard most students and teachers gasp, he got the idea that this person wasn't very nice.

"COME HERE NOW!" Rowan shouted to the students, hoping that Ash would emerge

"Ash, don't go out there" Brock whispered to Ash "He'll probably kill you if you do"

"Alrig-" Ash went to say before he was cut of by someone. Someone that he really didn't want to hear at that time

"He's over there sir! With Brock, Misty, Gary, and the others"

It was Trip shouting to Rowan about Ash's location

Rowan started marching towards where Ash was. Ash thought about escaping and blending in with the crowd, but he wouldn't be able to get to a different group of people without being spotted.

Before Ash knew it, Rowan was in front of the group and he started pushing through them with enough force that it knocked a few of Ash's new friends to the ground. Eventually, Rowan reached Ash at the back. Rowan pushed Brock, Gary, and Serena away from him so that it was just Ash and Rowan

* * *

 **I bet you hate me at this point. I've given you a cliffhanger in this chapter, and I gave you one in the last chapter. Well, I expect that the next chapter will be out soon anyway, so you won't have to wait long. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all, although I won't be able to reply to you if you are signed in as a guest, so I will have to answer any question that you ask as a guest in the next chapter. BYE!**


	5. Escaping a teacher

**Hey, guys! I'm currently writing this the day after the last chapter was posted, but I'm not sure when you'll be seeing this. Let's just hope that it's not too far into the future. Anyway, let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

"Follow me" Rowan told Ash before he walked back to the school building

"Ash, just don't go and you'll be fine" Cilan told Ash while getting up from the floor

"Okay, I won't stay here though as he'll probably find me pretty quickly, so I'm going to find a random group of people to blend with" Ash told Cilan and the others before he dashed across the field and into a small group of 6 girls

"Oh, hi hottie" One of the girls with brown hair and a white hat with a pokeball symbol on it said to him

"Hi, I can't stay long because of that guy, so I need somewhere to hide, do you know a anywhere decent?" Ash asked the girl

"Yeah, but I'll only tell you if you do something for me" The girl replied before another girl with short purple hair piped up

"Actually, do something that we want you to do, and we'll lead you there and keep you hidden from him" The other girl told him

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Ash asked them to which all of the girls went in for a group huddle to decide what Ash had to do.

* * *

One minute later, they came apart and walked up to him

"Kiss each one of us for 5 seconds, and we'll help you" The girl with the white hat told him

"Alright, but why do you want me to kiss you all anyway?" Ash asked the girls

"Well, we think that you're pretty hot, so we want to be able to feel you" A girl with brown hair and a Helioptile on her shoulder told him

"Okay," Ash said before he proceeded to go into the process of kissing each girl.

* * *

When he was done, the girls made a small circle around him so no one could see him before they told Ash to follow and led him to corner of the field next to an entrance to the school and a tree which concealed the corner from view

"Perfect, I should be able to hide here until we have to go back in there" Ash said to the girls while looked across the field, where he saw Rowan frantically running around, searching for him

Ash turned back to the girls and he was surprised to see that they all left apart from the one with the white hat

"I never got the chance to tell you my name, did I?" The girl asked him to which Ash shook his head

"No, you didn't, and I didn't get to tell you my name" Ash replied which made the girl giggle

"Do you think that I don't know your name when Rowan shouted it across the field a few minutes ago?" The girl asked Ash which made him blush at his stupidity "Anyway, I'm Leaf Green"

"Leaf huh? That's a cool name" Ash told her which made her blush a bit

"Most of the students here don't think that" Leaf said sadly before she looked down

Ash sighed before he used his hand to lift her chin up, making her look at him

"I think that" Ash told her again before he heard someone shout about his location to Rowan again. He looked towards the source of the noise and he saw that it was Trip. He looked around the field and saw Rowan storming towards the tree

"Ash, run!" Leaf exclaimed

"Right, also, find me at lunch and you can meet who I'm going to be hanging out with for the rest of the year. That's if you want to" Ash told her to which she nodded

Ash looked to where Rowan was again and he saw that Rowan was about 50 meters away from the tree. Thinking fast and logically, Ash quickly jumped into the side of the tree before he pushed himself up and grabbed onto a branch pretty high up before he pulled himself up onto the branch and started to climb the tree

Ash heard all of the people on the field cheering apart from Drew, Paul, and Trip obviously. Despite that, Ash continued his climb up the tree. He went to the top and looked down at Rowan who was standing at the bottom of the tree while staring at Ash

Ash looked around and saw that there was no possible way for him to get to a different area off of the ground. Seeing that there was no other way, Ash prepared himself, and jumped from the top of the tree and hit the ground which made everyone gasp in shock before he performed the roll from before

Rowan saw his chance, so he charged towards Ash. Ash however, knew Rowan's plan, so he stayed still while Rowan charged at him. When Rowan got about 1 meter away, Ash ducked and Rowan went over him. Ash ran towards the school and entered the building as the bell which signified the next lesson rang

Looking at his schedule, Ash saw that he had History next, so he went over to Sycamore to be guided to his history classroom.

* * *

Ash arrived at Sycamore's office where he found Sycamore standing outside waiting for him

"Where's this lesson?" Sycamore asked Ash

"History 2" Ash replied, feeling that something was not quite right

"Let's go then" Sycamore said before he started to lead Ash to his lesson. On the way there however, Sycamore had a few questions

"What did you do for that break?" Sycamore asked Ash

"Well, I can't say not much seeing as most of the school knows" Ash told him

"Yes, including me" Sycamore replied

"Why did you ask me what I did if you already know?" Ash asked him, confused

"I need to see if you're capable of telling the truth without me having to tell you to stop lying" Sycamore told him before he looked at Ash "Why did you get yourself into that fight anyway? It's only your first day, and I don't think that you want to get a bad reputation on your first day"

"I did if for the girl" Ash told Sycamore which surprised him "I know that it's important for people to learn how to stand up for themselves, but I also know how hard it is to do it as I was bullied in my old school, and the only time where I actually stood up for myself, it made things worse. And I guess I didn't want the girl to have to go through that as well" At those words, Sycamore looked impressed.

"Those are some very mature words for a man of your age. And while I do admit that I'm completely on your side for this one, sometimes it's better to not fight, but to talk to them and tell them how they make the girl feel, and tell them to stop" Sycamore told Ash, to which Ash agreed "As for Professor Rowan, he shouldn't have lashed out at you by trying to manually drag you to my office or to his office, so I'm going to suspend him from the school for a bit, and hopefully, he'll understand that he's in the wrong and he'll stop" Sycamore told Ash

"Well, I hope that'll help the other students as well," Ash said, "When will you suspend him?"

"By the end of today. What class did you say you're in again?" Sycamore asked Ash who looked back at his schedule

"History 2" Ash replied, to which Sycamore stopped walking with a look of shock on his face "What's wrong?" Ash asked sycamore

"History 2…." Sycamore said before he looked towards Ash and finished his sentence "Is Professor Rowan's class"

* * *

 **Yes, another cliffhanger. By this point, you probably hate me completely, kind of like how Ash hates Rowan.** **Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	6. That was close!

**Hey, guys! If you're going to wonder about what I'm going to say here then I'll answer your question. I'm literally going to say nothing apart from what I've already said and that we should probably get into this chapter now before you all realize that I just said something. LET'S GET INTO IT!**

* * *

Ash gulped at what the headmaster just told him. The one teacher that Ash just had to escape from was his history teacher for the rest of the year. Other students started to arrive to the class and gasped when they saw Ash. Everyone knew that what was coming was definitely not going to be nice.

Sycamore left seeing as Ash was at the class, and he already knew Rowan to some extent. Ash looked through the crowd outside of the class and noticed that Serena was somewhere in there. Ash approached her and smiled.

"If I don't make it out of here alive, then tell my mother I love her," Ash told Serena which made her laugh

"How would I do that anyway? I don't know your mother. But it would be nice to meet the two people that brought such a great man into this world" Serena replied which made Ash look down with an angry look on his face

Alarmed, Serena pulled his chin up and looked directly into his eyes. Ash showed no emotion apart from anger.

"Serena, I'm afraid that you'll never meet my father, seeing as he did desert me and my mother when I was born. I don't even know who he is seeing as my mum can't talk about him without breaking down into tears" Ash explained which made Serena cover her mouth in shock

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry" Serena finally said slowly before she hugged Ash, trying to give him some comfort, which seemed to work as he returned the hug.

"It's alright," Ash told her before the class walked into hell… literally

* * *

"Hello, motherfuckers! It's a brand new day… for learning about the past!" Rowan exclaimed to the class

"You really shouldn't swear at your students" A kid murmured as they passed by Rowan who shrugged

"Well, I figured that he'd be crazy before I even came into this class, but now I'm starting to wonder if he's on drugs" Ash whispered to Serena which made her giggle a bit before they both sat down at the same table where Clemont and Iris were sitting, but they were on opposite sides.

"Hi you guys!" Iris exclaimed as they sat down before Iris leaned over the table to hug Serena while Ash and Clemont watched awkwardly

"It's been a rough day so far hasn't it?" Serena asked Iris who nodded before Rowan started talking

"Hello class, and welcome to another hour which you're going to spend learning about things of the past that you really are not going to need to know unless you work in a museum, which will most likely not happen" Rowan said which made most of the students nod in agreement and some others who loved learning about the past, give him a look of disgust

"Y'now, even though Rowan is literally the worst teacher in the school, at least he does know that absolutely no one cares about what he's saying" Clemont whispered to the others who laughed but agreed nonetheless

"Now, today we're going to be learning about the war that happened 3000 years ago" Rowan told the class before he grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and handed them out the class, although, when he got to Ash, he looked into his eyes and for the first time that anyone in the class saw, he smiled briefly before continuing to hand out the papers

"That was, odd" Serena whispered to Ash, Clemont, and Iris who agreed and looked towards Rowan who had a stern look on his face, like always

* * *

1 hour passed and Ash, Serena, Clemont, Iris, and everyone else in the class went to leave history, although, when Ash got to the door, Rowan called him back

Gulping, Ash walked towards Rowan who was looking at some papers on his desk. Ash was generally expecting some brutality from the cruel history teacher, known for his ancient methods of punishment.

"Ash Ketchum" Rowan started as he looked up from whatever he was looking at before he continued "What you did earlier today, when you fought Drew, Paul, and Trip, I was impressed but angry. I was impressed at your skill and your determination for helping Serena, but I was angry at the fact that you used brutality to help her"

Ash found that incredibly ironic, as Rowan was one of the most known teachers because of his abuse and brutality towards his students, but he was telling Ash off for using brutality, even though he was helping someone

"Even though I was angry at your brutality, I decided to try and talk to you about using your skill to become a policeman or something like that, but you ran away from me. Why did you do that?" Rowan asked Ash

Ash was confused. All that time, Rowan wanted to talk to him.

"Well, I guess that I thought you were going to shout at me, or, abuse me for helping an innocent girl from some bullies. So I ran and tried to avoid you" Ash explained which made Rowan nod

"Well, that explains it. You can run along for your lunch break now" Rowan told Ash who obliged and left the class only to be greeted by literally his entire class including his entire group of new friends, and Leaf who he met earlier

"What happened?" Everyone asked him at once

"Nothing really exciting," Ash told them "He just told me that I should try and not use brutality, which of course, is the most ironic thing that I think anyone has ever said to me. And he told me that he was running after me because he wanted to talk to me"

"Well, I'm glad you haven't been hurt," Misty told Ash

"Yeah" Everyone agreed before most of them left to do their own thing apart from Ash's new group of friends and Leaf

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Cilan sighed before he noticed Leaf "Hey Ash, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Leaf. I met her when I was escaping Rowan" Ash told the group

"Hi," Leaf said to the group shyly

"Hey" The rest of the group greeted before Ash realised something

"Hang on one second. How did you know that I was even here?" Ash asked the group who turned to Serena

"That's my fault" Serena told Ash "You see, after you helped me earlier today, I knew that I had to help you in return. So I arranged with the others to come here after their classes in case you had to escape again, because we'd be able to hold him up"

"Serena" Ash sighed before grabbing her before he pulled her into a hug which surprised everyone there

"Ash…" Serena whispered with a small smile on her face

Most of the guys in the group nudged each other and winked while gesturing towards Ash and Serena, while most of the girls went "Aww" or they just exclaimed about how cute the situation was

After a few moments, Ash and Serena separated from each other, looked into each other's eyes, and slowly started to lean in towards each other

"OH MY ARCEUS! ASH AND SERENA ARE ABOUT TO KISS" Bonnie squealed which made Ash and Serena quickly pull away with huge blushes on their faces

"No, we weren't," Ash said quickly

"Yeah, as if" Brock chuckled before the group awkwardly headed for lunch

* * *

 **How do you feel about Ash and Serena nearly kissing? What do you think about what Rowan really tried to do? Let me know in a review. Speaking of reviews… Leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	7. An odd choice of words

**I don't have any ideas about what to write or tell you right now, so, let's just get right into this chapter!**

* * *

As Ash and the rest of the group headed to get lunch, Ash's thoughts were distracted by what nearly happened between him and Serena.

'We nearly kissed for Arceus sake!' Ash kept on thinking over and over on their way to lunch before he thought of something else 'What would have happened if we did kiss? Would we get together? Would we hate each other? What if she wanted it? What if I wanted it? What if…. We liked it?'

Ash was snapped out of his trail of thought as they arrived at the cafeteria. He and the rest of the group lined up for food which made Ash think about all the incredible stuff he was about to put into his mouth…. Stop thinking what you're thinking!

"Hey, Ash" Gary whispered from beside him. "How do you feel?" Gary asked Ash who was confused at the question

"What do you mean?" Ash whispered back with confusion evident in his voice

"Y'now, this is your first day and you've already become one of the most popular kids in the school, and you nearly kissed one of the cutest" Gary told Ash before he motioned to Serena

"Why don't you get with her then Gary, you seem to think that she's one of the cutest girls in the school?" Ash asked Gary who blushed hard

"No! You suit her, not me. Besides, I've got my eye on someone else.." Gary explained which made Ash raise his eyebrows

"Who?" Ash asked Gary who shook his head

"I can't tell you," He said before he turned to order food

Ash shrugged that off and turned to order his own food which was a hot dog before he went to the table where the others were sitting and sat down next to Clemont

"So Ash, how was that situation?" The entire group asked Ash who facepalmed and muttered...

"Will you shut up about that? Because if you don't, there goes all my hopes, dreams and expectations" Ash asked the group quietly who all (Except Serena) responded with a simple "No" before they all continued eating

* * *

After Ash had finished eating the most traumatising meal of his life, he got up and went outside for some fresh air, except Serena then came with him to also get some fresh air, so they awkwardly stood next to each other for a few minutes until Serena broke the silence

"If I'm honest, I would've kissed you if we knew each other better," She told Ash who proceeded to look at her with the same faced as that shocked emoji

"What!?" Ash exclaimed in shock at what had just come out of Serena's mouth

"You heard me" Serena giggled at his reaction before shivering a bit

"You alright?" Ash asked her, referring to the shivering

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold," She told him

Ash didn't blame her. It was in September (Which is the month of hell if you go back to school in that month. Which I do) So it was a bit cold thanks to winter only being 2-3 months away

"Here you go then," Ash said as he took his jacket off and put it onto Serena

Serena giggled a bit before whispering "Thank you" and resting her head on Ash's shoulder

Surprised at Serena's actions, Ash looked towards her a bit before he rested his head on her head.

* * *

After a few minutes of each other's comfort, Gary fucking Oak came out and ruined it for them both

"OH ARCEUS! GUYS! COME HERE! THERE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO FUCK LATER!" Gary shouted at the top of his lungs, to which the entire of the group along with a few others came out to look at what Gary was shouting about

"Ughh, Gary, leave them alone. They just want some time together without you interrupting them every 5 minutes" Misty told Gary before she hit him hard in the back of his head as a punishment

"Ash" Serena whispered to him "Shall we get out of here?" She asked to which Ash nodded before grabbing her hand and running as fast as he could away from there while dragging Serena behind him

"Serena, if you want, you can get on my back and I can carry you to somewhere private" Ash told her, to which she agreed before she climbed onto his back and Ash held her legs, giving her a piggy back before running to a corner of the massive field which was covered with big rocks.

Ash set Serena down who hugged him a bit

"Thanks, I don't like it when I'm put in those situations," Serena told Ash who nodded in agreement before looking back towards where they ran from. He saw that the crowd had left the area, leaving it mostly empty.

Ash turned back to Serena before he remembered something that she had said earlier ' _If I'm honest, I would've kissed you if we knew each other better_.' Ash turned to Serena before asking "What did you mean exactly earlier when you said that you would've kissed me if we knew each other better?" Ash asked her to which she blushed a bit

"I would have kissed you. That's what I mean. I don't mean in a way that says 'I love you' but more as a way to say 'thanks for helping before'." Serena told him

"Alright, I'm not saying that I necessarily want you to kiss me, but why can't you just do it if it's a way to say thanks?" Ash asked her which made her blush at her poor choice of words

"I guess I'm saying, that I want to get to know you before I ever kiss you. Weather it'd be in a friendly way or a romantic way" Serena explained to Ash before they heard the bell signifying that they had to go to the next lesson rang

"Well, I've got science in S7 now," Ash told Serena who nodded

"Same, I'll help you get there this time, it'll save Sycamore from escorting you wouldn't it?" Serena told him before she led him to science.

* * *

They both arrived in the class and sat down at a table of four with Clemont and some other kid who Ash decided to talk to

"Hey, what's your name?" Ash asked the kid who replied with "Calem"

"Cool name," Ash said to no one in particular before the teacher came in and pointed at Ash

"New kid! Stand up and introduce yourself!" The teacher exclaimed at Ash which took him aback a little

Ash stood up and said... "Hi! I'm Ash, and I did not give my consent to this situation" He said to the class which made the entire class snicker, especially Calem who had to press both hands directly to his mouth to stop himself from laughing hysterically.

Ash sat down again and looked towards Calem who was still trying to contain his laughter

"Well class, I'm Professor Alder, and you should now turn to page 58 in this book!" Alder exclaimed as he handed out a book of science stuff to each student. Ash looked at the cover of the book and saw that the title was literally 'book of science stuff'.

The teacher then rambled on about science stuff….. Literally

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter has been completed ad I'm happy about it. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	8. Last lesson of the first day

**Hey, guys! I'm writing this at 1:20 am, so if my writing is a little lazy, then that's the reason. Anyway, let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

'Arceus, I'm bored!' Ash thought to himself as he looked at the teacher writing on the whiteboard about how stomach acid works. Ash looked towards Serena who was slowly drifting to sleep. Now, Ash didn't really want to disturb Serena's rest, but he was not prepared to survive this class on his own. So, Ash placed his hand on hers and squeezed it a bit to get her attention.

"Ash!?" Serena exclaimed in a hushed tone so only he could hear her as she quickly opened her eyes with a faint blush on her face

"Yes?" Ash asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you do that!? We're only friends!" Serena whispered to him in a frantic voice

"I'm sorry, I just had to get your attention," Ash told her calmly to which Serena calmed down a bit a looked towards the teacher who didn't notice them talking.

* * *

After another 40 minutes of a really boring class, Ash and Serena managed to survive and get out of there.

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Ash sighed as he and Serena left the class

"You can say that again," Serena told Ash with a sigh

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Ash repeated in the same tone which made Serena giggle like mad

"I didn't mean literally!" Serena exclaimed through giggles as they headed to their last class. Pokemon care.

* * *

They arrived at their last class and sat down next to each other.

A few seconds later, the last students entered the class including none other, than the famous kid from Jhoto, Gold, entered the class which earned a few cheers from the students before Gold sat down, and the teacher came in, introducing themselves as Professor Steven.

"Alright class, today, we're going to be doing some battling," The teacher said, to which most of the students cheered

"Nice! I love battling!" Ash exclaimed to which most of the students agreed, mainly Gary who screamed in joy… literally

"HELL YEAH! I LOVE BATTLING!" Gary screamed at the top of his lungs, to which everyone in the room covered their ears and groaned in pain. Gary stopped screaming when he noticed what everyone was doing. "What?" He asked the class who only groaned in pain as a response.

"Well…. Let's go outside to the battlefield…." The teacher quietly said, making sure not to hurt anyone's ears more than they already hurt.

* * *

After a few minutes, the whole class was by the school battlefield, and they were all ready to battle.

"Alright! First up, Dawn VS Michael" Steven shouted to get the class to get their attention, before Dawn and some kid called Michael walked up to the battlefield "1V1, alright? Begin!"

"Alright, go Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed as she threw a Pokeball which opened to reveal a blue and white penguin Pokemon.

Ash scanned the Pokemon in the Pokedex and found out that It's a water type.

"Go Treecko!" Michael shouted as he threw a pokeball which opened to reveal a gecko lizard

Ash scanned it in the pokedex and found out that It's a grass type

"Well, Dawn's at a disadvantage, but I think she can win" Ash whispered to Serena who nodded in agreement

"Piplup! Use scratch!" Dawn said to her Piplup who obliged, running towards the Treecko with Its fins extended. When it collided with the Treecko, Piplup furiously scratched away at the gecko.

"Treecko!" Michael shouted in worry for his Pokemon, before he thought of something "Duck under its next attack and use pound on its head!"

"TREECKO!" Treecko screamed as it ducked under Piplup's scratch attack, rolled backwards, and then jumped into the air with its hand balled into a fist before he furiously whacked the Piplup in the head which knocked it back towards Dawn

"Water pulse!" Dawn exclaimed at Piplup who then drew its head backwards before it swiftly threw its head forwards and opened its mouth which sent a ring of water speeding towards Michael's Treecko which collided with the pokemon, dealing decent damage despite the type disadvantage

"Quick! Use absorb!" Michael commanded to Treecko who obliged, sending a green powder towards Piplup which surrounded Piplup and absorbed its life energy before speeding back to Treecko and giving it its health back. "Now use pound to finish it!"

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he ran fast towards the dazed penguin pokemon before Treecko slammed its fist into the pokemon, sending it flying backwards to which it impacted with the wall, knocking it out

"Piplup is unable to battle! Michael is the winner!" Steven exclaimed to which Dawn and Michael left the battlefield, tired, but happy thanks to the good battle

"Sorry you didn't win Dawn," Serena said to Dawn as she sat down next to Ash

"It doesn't matter. I didn't expect to win when I saw I was at a disadvantage" Dawn told Serena

"Hey! Type advantage doesn't matter. It's always up to your reaction time, and your skill along with your pokemon's skill" Ash told Dawn who agreed

"Next up is Serena VS May!" Steven exclaimed

"Good luck Serena!" Ash said to Serena who blushed a bit before she headed to the battlefield

"Go Torchic!" May screamed as she threw a pokeball which released the fire chicken

"Go Eevee!" Serena Exclaimed as she threw a pokeball which opened to reveal a little brown fox

"Begin!" Steven exclaimed

"Eevee! Use sand attack!" Serena said to her Eevee who obliged, creating sand with its paws and then throwing it into Torchics face which blinded Torchic a bit. "Now use swift!" Serena shouted to which Eevee moved its head to its side before abruptly moving its head back to normal which sent about 10 stars towards Torchic which hit it and sent it staggering backwards

"Ember!" May commanded to Torchic who fired an ember in the direction of Eevee, but thanks to sand attack, it missed.

"Finish it with tackle!" Serena shouted to Eevee who ran towards Torchic and rammed into it which sent Torchic rolling back towards may before it stood up and collapsed. Fainted

"Torchic is unable to battle! Eevee is the winner!" Steven said to which Serena and May left the battlefield and sat down

"Wow! That was great Serena! Your Eevee didn't even get touched!" Ash exclaimed in shock to her when she approached him

"Thanks Ash," Serena said with a blush before she sat down and Steven called for the next battle

"Next up is Ash VS Gary!" Steven shouted, to which Ash and Gary walked to the battlefield

"GOOD LUCK ASH!" Serena called to Ash as he walked away, to which he turned to look at her and gave her a wink

"Go Golem!" Gary shouted as he threw a pokeball which released the rock, Golem.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted to his best friend resting on his shoulder who then jumped off and ran onto the battlefield

"Rookie mistake Ash. Everyone knows that electric doesn't effect ground types!" Gary shouted across the battlefield to Ash

"Well, you'll be in for a SHOCKING time!" Ash shouted back which made the whole class laugh at his joke

"Begin!" Steven shouted, signalling the beginning of the battle

"Earthquake" Gary instructed calmly, expecting that it would be a quick battle

"Use iron tail into the ground to stop it hitting you!" Ash shouted to Pikachu who jumped up in the air and hit the ground with an iron tail, which kept Pikachu off the ground so earthquake didn't do anything.

The class gasped at a Pikachu using such advanced moves, especially to not get effected by the only type that's super effective against it

"Wow, you do have some tricks up your sleeves, don't you?" Gary said to Ash who nodded

"Quick! Jump up and hit Golem with and Iron tail!" Ash shouted to which Pikachu did just that. It jumped and hit Golem with a super effective move which made Golem stagger back a bit

"Rock throw!" Gary shouted to Golem who obliged, sending rock flying at Pikachu who dodged them all without any command from Ash

"Finish it with iron tail!" Ash shouted to Pikachu who jumped and hit Golem with another iron tail which sent it rolling backwards before it fainted at Gary's feet.

"Golem is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" Steven shouted to which the class cheered, having seen a Pikachu beat a ground type

Ash headed back to Serena and sat next to her. She congratulated him before they watched the other battle which weren't very interesting

* * *

 **And there we have it. Another chapter has been written. I hope you liked the battles. I'm pretty sure they were the first battles I've ever written, so that concept is kinda new to me. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	9. Jealousy

**Hey, guys. I actually have a review to answer this time…. YASS! Anyway, he/she asked why I don't answer their reviews. The reason why I don't answer your reviews is that you're signed in as a guest, so I can P.M you to answer, and the reason why I don't answer them in the next chapter is that you don't ask questions. You just say your thoughts on the chapter. Anyway guys, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

"And there we go! Misty is the winner of the last battle!" Steven exclaimed to the class as Misty and some kid called Harvey walked off the battlefield. "Now, I'm going to let you leave class early because we finished quicker than expected. Goodbye class!" Steven told the class who happily got their stuff and left the class hastily incase Steven changed his mind.

"Wow, that was actually boring for me, and I love battling," Ash said as he left with Serena and the others by his side

"Sure was, I only thought our battles were interesting," Clemont said before Bonnie and Max came running towards the group from their separate class. Thanks to Bonnie and Max being 2 years younger than the rest of the group, they had different classes completely.

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed as she jumped into Clemont's arms

"Hi, Max!" May said as Max ran up to her

The group made their way to the exit and started heading in the same direction

"Wait, do we live in the same area?" Ash asked the group who nodded before turning to Serena who also nodded

"Yeah, I guess that's weird but convenient!" May said before she thought of something "Maybe, this has been thought out by someone who's making this a reality…"

The group looked at her for a few seconds before a flurry of "Nah!", "That's impossible", and "Don't be silly!" Came from the group before they continued walking to their area of the town, and eventually into their houses.

* * *

Time skip. 1 month after the first day.

* * *

After the first day, nothing interesting happened to Ash or any of his friends. None of them got into any relationships in that time period. But after another day, the group headed back to their houses.

"Well, we're here. So now I guess we part ways for the day" Cilan said the group when they arrived at their area where their houses were. They were about to part ways and go to their houses like usual, but Serena thought of something.

"Hey! Who says that we can't hang out after school?" She asked the group who looked at her quizzically

"No one" They all replied in unison

"Well then, why don't you guys come over to my house. It's decent size, so is my bedroom, so we should all be able to hang out in there without being crammed" She told the group who nodded in agreement before they went to their own houses for a few minutes to shower, change, and drop off their bags, etc (By the way, when I say that they change clothes and drop their bags off somewhere, it might confuse some of you. Now, I live in Britain, so here, we do things different from America, or Canada, or anywhere else. Here, we have to carry our books for the day and wear uniforms (In most places anyway) So, I hope that cleared somethings up for you!)

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone was in Serena's room….. Stop thinking like that…

"So, what do you want to do?" Serena asked the group who looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders before May had an idea

"I know!" She exclaimed before continuing "Let's play truth or dare!"

The others gave good reactions to the ideas so they sat in a circle on the floor, ready to play truth or dare.

"So, who goes first?" Misty asked the others who looked at each other, thinking about who should go first before….

"I'll do it!" Dawn exclaimed with a smirk on her face

"Alright then, when I ask you the question, and you answer it with the right thing that you had to do, you pick someone for the next one. Okay?" Misty asked Dawn who nodded in agreement. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Mmmmm, truth" Dawn said

"Who do you like?" Misty asked Dawn which made her blush

"I'll say that it's someone here. But I'm not going to say who" Dawn told them to which everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who Dawn liked

"Alright! Truth or dare Ash!" Dawn asked who didn't need to think about his answer

"Dare!" Ash exclaimed confidently

"Okay, Mr. Confident. Kiss May!" Dawn almost shouted to which everyone in the group apart from Ash and May went "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, A dare is a dare" Ash murmured before he leaned over to May and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she retaliated with grabbing Ash and pulling him closer to her to continue kissing him

Everyone went ballistic, except for Serena. She was looking at Ash and May kissing with a sad, depressed, heartbroken look on her face. She teared up a bit. She didn't know why. Ash was literally her best friend seeing as she had trouble making friends before Ash helped earlier that day. She should've been happy for ash if her found a love interest, but she wasn't.

Dawn took notice of Serena's look and silence and crawled over to her before pulling her into a hug

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked Serena, who still looked sad despite having her best female friend embracing her, which should've given her some comfort

"I don't know Dawn. I should be happy for Ash if he's found a love interest, but I can't be happy, and I don't know why" Serena told Dawn who pulled away and gave Serena the look that says 'Are you serious?'

"Serena, come here," Dawn told Serena, to which she leaned closer to Dawn so she could do whatever she wanted to. Dawn leaned closer as well and "You love him" in her ear.

Serena gasped at what she heard. She quickly pulled back from Dawn with her face completely red.

Dawn then went over to Ash and May who were still kissing before she grabbed Ash by his arms and pulled him away from May, who still had a grasp on him.

"Thanks, Dawn. I didn't want to keep kissing her, she just grabbed me and I couldn't fight back, so I went with it" Ash told Dawn who rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, right" Before she sat back down where she was before May piped up.

"Actually, what he said was true. He did try to pull away, but I didn't want him to go because his lips are so soft and nice" May told the group, to which everyone looked towards Ash in shock

"Who would've thought that you're a good kisser!" Gary exclaimed at Ash who blushed lightly

"Well, if you're so good," Dawn said which made everyone look at her. "Kiss Serena. Then she can confirm how good you are"

Ash looked towards Serena who was blushing madly before he quickly looked back at Dawn and hastily said "Arceus no! I'm not going to be kissing my best friend for 20 minutes!"

Dawn sighed and looked towards Serena and mouthed "I tried" Before she, and the rest of the group looked towards Ash as he was supposed to ask the next person

"Truth or dare Gary?" Ash asked the brunette who said "Dare" with confidence

"Tell us your biggest secret," Ash said calmly, which made everyone gasp.

"Ahh, damn you, Ash!" Gary said in frustration before he thought for a few minutes and eventually said "Once, I accidentally got caught…. Ughhhh…. Masturbating…." Gary said which made everyone raise their eyebrows

"By who?" Clemont asked Gary who sighed again before whispering "My sister, Daisy"

"Daisy huh? That's a cool name" Serena said before May said quite loudly

"Yeah! Your name sucks! You should have that name instead!"

Serena looked at May who looked at her with a smirk

"Hey! Serena has an awesome name!" Ash shouted at May, who jolted back a bit in shock

"Yeah May! Why are you so mean? Is it because your little Ashy loves someone else?" Misty asked May in a taunting voice which gained everyone's attention

"I haven't said that I love anyone," Ash said slowly "Who do you think I like?" Ash asked Misty who replied with...

"Obviously, you love Serena!"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!... Sorry. I just had to. Well, I didn't have to. I just decided to stop now so you hate me. I don't know why….. Please stop…. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	10. A shocking realisation

**Hey, guys! This story has finally reached double digits! That's cool, isn't it? Anyway, if you guys have left reviews asking questions on the last chapter, I probably haven't answered them, and if you're signed in as a guest then I'll answer your questions in the next chapter as well because I'm writing this right after I posted the last one. Anyway, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

"Obviously, you love Serena!" Misty said to Ash who looked at her in shock

"Wow Misty! You got it right for once!" Brock exclaimed which earned him a slap from Misty before everyone turned their attention back to Ash.

Serena looked at Ash with a blush on her face, hoping that if he did then he'd confess it right then and there, so she could pounce on top of him and kiss him passionately and profusely.

Ash looked towards Serena and shook his head before looking back to Misty.

"I'm not going to tell you if I do or not, but that doesn't mean that I do. I just want to make a mystery for you guys to figure out" Ash told them to which they all sighed in annoyance before they got back to truth or dare

"Alright, truth or dare Serena?" Gary asked Serena who replied with "Dare"

"Alright," Gary said before he walked up to Serena and whispered her dare into her ear which made her blush "What she has to do is a surprise, you'll see what it is when she does it," Gary told the group after he told Serena what she had to do.

"Come on! Tell us what she has to do!" Bonnie exclaimed in annoyance to which Gary sweatdropped and said "She has to go downstairs and say to her mother that she has gotten pregnant, and she has to record it so we can see what happened"

"Come on man! That's too far!" Ash exclaimed at Gary who stopped to think about it and realised that it was pretty far.

"Okay," Gary said before he turned to Serena "You have to your mother that you love Ash"

"Why?" Ash asked Gary with a confused look

"Because, her reaction will be funny," Gary told Ash before turning to Serena "Oh yeah! Record it!"

* * *

10 minutes later, Serena was back from doing her dare with a huge blush on her face

"How did it go?" Dawn asked Serena who didn't answer. She just handed Gary her phone which she recorded the footage on.

"Well Dawn, let's watch and see," Cilan said before they linked Serena's phone up to her T.V so they could watch it in that instead.

The video started with Serena leaving her bedroom and heading down the stairs and into the living room where her mum was sitting watching T.V. Serena sat down opposite her mother and said "Mum, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure" Serena's mum, Grace replied

"Well, you know, Ash?" Serena started

"Yeah… What about him?"

"I, uhh, kind of have a bit of a crush on him…" Serena said quietly. Grace just sat in silence. She turned the T.V off and looked at Serena

"So? Why are you telling me? If you love him then you can be with him if you get the chance. He seems nice enough anyway, so I'll allow it" Grace told Serena who giggled a bit before kissing her mum on the cheek and going back upstairs. Then the video ended.

"So, do you actually love Ash?" Max asked Serena who blushed more before looking at Ash who wasn't looking before she proceeded to grab Max and whisper in his ear "Yes, I do. Just don't tell Ash. If you tell anyone, then make sure that they don't tell him or anyone else that will also tell him. Okay?"

Max gasped, he agreed before everyone sat back down.

"Ash, truth or Dare?" Serena asked Ash who rolled his eyes which made her giggle

"Truth" Ash replied

"Who do you love?" Serena asked Ash who sighed

"A very beautiful girl around my age. I knew her when we were 6. I went to Professor oak's summer camp when I was little and I met her there. She was hurt running away from a Poliwag, so I helped her up and we went back to camp together. We haven't talked since, but I've always loved her. And I always will." Ash told the group before he looked at the time and saw that it was 8. "We should probably go now. It's getting late" Ash said hastily before he and Pikachu left Serena's house with a goodbye to his friends before they went home.

* * *

 **With Serena**

* * *

Serena laid awake that night. She was thinking about what Ash said. She couldn't believe it. She remembered Professor Oak's summer camp incredibly well, and she remembered that cute kid helping her up and taking her back to camp. She couldn't believe it. Ash loved her too!

She turned onto her side and thought about Ash more. She thought of his handsome body, his voice, his face, how May said how he kissed. Then she thought of may. She couldn't believe that she made Ash lightly make out with her. She then thought about weather Dawn or Max had told anyone that she liked Ash yet. She figured that Dawn probably told Gary, seeing as he told her to do a dare that actually helped her a bit by making her tell her mother, who should be able to give her advice on how to attract him and get him to tell her that he loved her.

She pushed her thoughts away after a while however and she tried to get to sleep, which she succeeded at.

* * *

 **With Ash**

* * *

Ash woke up with a yawn. He was about to jump out of bed, but he remembered that it was a Saturday. Thank Arceus! Ash picked up his phone and checked it for notifications and saw a text from Iris. He opened it and read it. It said...

'Hey, Ash! Serena's asked me to ask you if you want to come with us and the others to the beach today? We'd love if you could come as well, seeing as we want a relaxing day, and we want to spend some time in the sun before Christmas comes. We'll leave at 11 am. Go to Serena's and her mum will take you and some others to the area where we'll meet. Reply soon please!'

Ash typed out 'Sure! What time shall I be at Serena's?', sent it, put his phone down and got dressed.

* * *

When he finished getting dressed, he got a reply from Iris. He read it

'You can be there anytime I presume. If you're there too early though, she'll probably get you into bed with her because she's a pain to wake up according to her mum. But I guess you'll be safe going there at 10:30. Bye!'

Ash put his phone in his pocket and, let Pikachu onto his shoulder, and went downstairs to get breakfast.

* * *

He finished eating at about 10:25, so he told his mum where he was going, grabbed his bag and swim wear, sunscreen, etc and left to Serena's house which was only across the road.

Ash knocked on the door of Serena's house, which was then answered by Grace.

"Hello, Ash! Serena's still asleep, so you can go and wake her up if you want" Grace told Ash who nodded and went upstairs to Serena's room. He knocked, and with no answer, he went in.

Ash saw Serena asleep on the bed, he saw her starting to stir though so he figured that he didn't have to bother waking her up, so he sat down on her bean bag chair and noticed a picture on her desk that wasn't there the day before.

Ash got up and walked to the picture. He picked it up and examined it. Surprisingly, he saw himself when he was 6 in the picture with the girl that he told the group he loved the previous night. He examined it more and saw that it was taken when he was in Professor Oak's summer camp.

Ash looked up from the picture at Serena after he heard some noise coming from her. He realised that it was just her lightly moaning in her sleep so he went back to the picture. He looked back at the girl and realised something. The girl and Serena actually looked similar. They both had the same sort of body shape, the same hair colour, the same eye colour. He realised it.

Serena was the girl from summer camp.

* * *

 **Yes that's another cliffhanger. Sorry. I just can't be bothered to write another page because I'm so tired. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	11. The beach

**I've been requested to make a list to answer reviews in each chapter. So I'm going to go with that because It's a good idea.**

 **The answer to Guest: Yes I do believe that Ash and Serena will be a perfect couple in the anime. Maybe Serena might go to Alola and meet Ash soon, but sadly, that isn't likely.**

 **Anyway, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

Serena was the girl from summer camp!

The realization hit Ash hard. His head was spinning a little. He was confused. Why didn't she tell me last night? He then realized something else. He blatantly told Serena that he loved that girl, and it was her all along. He loved Serena! Now it made sense why he took a liking to Serena so fast. Why he helped her despite not knowing her. It was the way his brain tried to say 'Look at this dumbass! You'll understand!'. Ash was confused too much in fact that he failed to see Serena get up and tap him on the shoulder.

"ARCEUS!" Ash shouted when Serena touched him. It shocked him so much that it made him shout. And that shouting must have scared Serena a little given the look of anger on her face.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Serena asked Ash who showed her the text so she'd remember. "Oh yeah…. What time is it?" Serena asked Ash who pointed to the time on his phone.

"It's 10:35" Ash said in case Serena couldn't read, which she inevitably could.

"Well, I'll get ready. You can just wait here" Serena told Ash while pointing at the bean bag chair that he sat in before

"While you change in here?" Ash asked her, dumbfounded.

"No, there's a bathroom connected to my room. I'll change in there" Serena told Ash who sat down before she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

While Serena was changing, Ash's thoughts went back to the picture on her desk. He pulled out his phone, walked over to the picture, and took a picture of the picture so he could compare the little girl with him in the picture, which was presumably Serena, with a picture that he took with Serena not too long ago, so he could see how much she changed over the years.

He sat back down and opened up a photo editor that he had on his phone and made a new picture which consisted of the young Serena and the current Serena side by side so he could compare them easier.

He saved the picture and put his phone away as Serena came out of the bathroom with her bag, which consisted of her swimsuit and sunscreen in case it was hot.

"Are you ready to go?" Ash asked Serena who shook her head

"I want to ask you something before we go Ash" Serena said while walking towards the desk where the picture was before she picked it up and went over to Ash.

"What's up?" Ash asked her to which she rolled her eyes.

"You know 'What's up' Already. There's no need for me to answer the question" Serena told him which confused Ash

"I actually don't, Serena. Tell me" Ash said to which Serena face palmed

"Why were you looking at this picture when I woke up? You were looking at it, and then me, and then it, and then me" Serena asked Ash who sighed

Ash wondered if he should tell her. He had to quickly make his decision so he just said..

"I saw the girl in it. I was wondering if she is you when you were younger. I also didn't see it yesterday so I was wondering why it's suddenly there" Ash told her to which Serena nodded

"Yeah, it was me," Serena said with a blush "As for it just appearing there, I remembered it when you said something about a summer camp yesterday, so I dug it out of a box and put it there. I don't know why I put it away in the first place"

"O-Okay" Ash said with a slight stutter which Serena noticed

"Are you alright?" She asked Ash who nodded "Are you sure?" Ash nodded again, but a lot more hastily than the last time "I don't believe you!"

"Okay, I'll tell you later. I just don't feel comfortable telling you now when your mother is downstairs. It's a private matter" Ash told her which made Serena's heart skip a beat 'Maybe he did know' she thought before she gestured to the door and said "Let's go" Before they both went down the stairs to see Grace in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Hello you two! I heard that you were talking quite a lot upstairs, and I heard a lot of movement….. Are you two in a relationship?" She asked them which made them both blush as they refused profusely

"No! No! No! We're not together!" Serena almost shouted at her mother which took her by surprise

"Alright, alright. I'll take you two to the beach in a minute" Grace told them before Ash and Serena went to sit in the living room which Grace finished washing the dishes.

Eventually, Grace finished washing up so she grabbed her keys and got Ash and Serena into the car before they drove to the beach.

* * *

After a good 10 minute drive, They arrived at the beach where the others were waiting for them. Grace stopped the car, and Asn and Serena got out before Grace drove back to her house after telling Serena that she'd have to walk home seeing as she had work at that time.

"Hey you two! You together yet?" Gary asked them as he approached them to which they blushed and shook their heads.

"Hey Serena! Come over here! We're going to go and change!" Misty shouted to Serena so Serena went over and followed the other girls into the changing rooms.

"Ash, let's go change too," Gary told Ash before he called over the other guys and went into the changing rooms too.

* * *

10 or so minutes later, everyone had changed and put their clothes into their bags, and were walking over to some parasols that they set up earlier and laid down.

Each parasol could have two people under them at a time, so they went in partners.

Ash went with Serena

Gary went with Dawn

Bonnie went with Max

May went with Clemont

Iris went with Cilan

Misty went with Brock

(I might be forgetting someone, but If I am then it shouldn't matter because they clearly aren't going to appear in this chapter anyway)

"Ash," Serena said as she looked at Ash who was lying on the opposite side of the parasol

"Yeah, Serena?" Ash asked her as he also turned to look at her

"Can I ask you something in private later?" Serena asked him with a big blush on her face

"Sure, where though?" Ash asked her to which she pointed to behind the changing rooms

"Over there," She said before they heard Gary shout to everyone

"Guys! Come on! Let's go into the sea!" He shouted to the group who got up and went over to the sea

"You go in first Serena" Ash told Serena who gave him a quizzical look "Just do it"

"Alright then," Serena said before she walked into the water with Ash following behind her

Suddenly, Serena found herself falling into the water. She got up and looked at Ash who had his hands outstretched, laughing.

"I'm getting you back for that!" Serena exclaimed in a playful tone before she literally pounced on top of Ash and pushed him down into the water using her body weight

Serena rolled off Ash and laid next to him. They both looked at each other and laughed before they got sprayed with water from a water gun.

"Come on lovebirds!" Gary shouted to them before he ran away, expecting them to chase him, but it never happened. He turned around to look where Ash and Serena were but they weren't there anymore. Perplexed, Gary slowly started to walk over there before he got a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and only saw Ash's face as he pushed him into the water

"Hey!"Gary exclaimed in laughter "How did you move so fast and quiet?"

"Don't know. I must just be fast or something, and you probably didn't hear me" Ash told him before Serena appeared from behind Ash with one of the water guns that Gary was using

"Don't you dare!" Gary said to Serena, hoping that she wouldn't spray him with a powerful jet of water.

Serena however, just shrugged and sprayed him anyway.

* * *

About 1 hour later, everyone got out of the sea and Serena led Ash to behind the changing rooms like she said she would

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Ash asked Serena, who looked at the floor with a blush on her face

"I-I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, Ash. But I could never bring myself to do it" Serena told him before Ash put his finger to her lips to stop her from continuing

"Would it be better If I told you something I've wanted to tell you for a while as well? Because we can be even then" Ash asked her to which she nodded.

"Okay, you go first," Serena told Ash who thought about how he was going to say what he wanted to, before he started to speak

 **No, that wasn't a mistake. The cliffhanger is supposed to be like that. What will Ash tell Serena? What will Serena tell Ash? These answers will be in the next chapter. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	12. Awkward

**Hey, guys! I don't know when this will be released, but I'm writing this directly after I posted the last chapter, so you may need to know that if you ask any questions that you want me to answer in a chapter, or if you ask questions as a guest, they'll be in the next chapter. Anyway, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

"Serena, I've figured something out this morning. When I saw that picture on your desk and I saw what was on it, I freaked out. I checked the resemblance between you and the younger you in the picture, and I realised something. Last night, I said that I loved the girl I met in summer camp. And I was in that picture. The girl that I saw in summer camp was you. I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to say Serena, so I'll just spell it out. I love you" Ash told her after a long deep breath.

Serena thought her heart stopped. It seemed surreal. Ash did definitely love her, and he confesses to her.

"Ash, I was going to say the same thing!" Serena exclaimed in joy "I love you too!" She almost shouted with tears in her eyes.

Ash looked at her wide eyed for a few seconds. He didn't expect that Serena would actually love him too! It seemed ridiculous when he thought of the chances of that happening, and here it was! The situation that Ash expected would never happen!

Serena jumped into Ash's arms. Ash spun her around. They pulled apart from their embrace, and, they leaned closer to each other. It was like what happened a month ago, except, this time, they wanted it to happen. They got closer and closer until they finally collided. Ash and Serena's lips met in the middle. True, passionate love pulsed through their veins. They didn't care if the world was about to end. They only cared about each other.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. They heard a few of their friends gasp. Worried about what was happening, Ash and Serena looked up and saw that all of their friends watched the entire moment…

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" All the girls screamed at once while Ash, Serena, and all the guys covered their ears to block out the sound

"Yeah, I would like to go home with my ear drums intact, thank you very much," Ash told the girls sarcastically which made them all blush.

"Sorry…" They all said in unison

"I can't believe it happened Serena" Dawn said to Serena who turned to look at her

"What do you mean?" Serena asked her

"I can't believe that Ash confessed to you instead of the other was around. I thought that you'd have to do a lot, but evidently not" Dawn told Serena who nodded in agreement

"Why does everyone get a girl before me…?" Brock asked with a sad tone as he curled up on the floor

"Don't worry Brock" Misty said "All the beautiful girls will come out after you're dead," She told him which earned a chuckled from the entire group except Brock who just stayed curled up on the ground

"Well, what do we do now?" Max asked the group who shrugged

"It's probably best that we head home. There are grey clouds heading this was anyway" Clemont told the group who nodded in agreement before they went into the changing rooms to changed back into their normal clothes.

* * *

5 minutes later, they were all out and they headed their separate ways. Ash and Serena went the same way however as they lived across the street from each other anyway.

"So, do you want to come over to my house when we get back there. Mum won't be home, so she can't see what we do…" Serena said to Ash in a sarcastic, seductive voice.

"Sorry Serena, I don't really want to have sex this early on," Ash told Serena who just laughed as a response

"I know. I was just joking!" She said while still laughing

After that, it started to rain. Pretty heavy too.

"Ahh shit! Serena, take my jacket! We're going to have to run. Alright?" Ash told Serena as he took his jacket off and put it on her

"But you'll be cold" Serena protested, but Ash wasn't having any of it

"You don't have any sleeves on your clothes!" Ash counted before he grabbed Serena's hand and started running back to their house, dragging Serena behind him which made her struggle to keep up with thanks to his speed, despite being dragged anyway.

Eventually, they made it back to Serena's house, absolutely drenched.

"I'm going to change out of these clothes, Ash. Do you want to run over the road and get a change of clothes as well?" Serena asked Ash who nodded before he quickly ran over the road, entered his house, grabbed a change of clothes, put them in his bag so they wouldn't get wet, left the house, and ran back to Serena who quickly opened the door and closed it when Ash got in.

"Right, let's go upstairs. I'll change in the bathroom, you can change in my room" Serena told Ash who nodded before they headed upstairs to change.

* * *

After they finished changing, Ash and Serena headed downstairs and found that Grace had come home early thanks to the weather.

"Hi, you two! I'm back because of the weather. Oh, Ash! Do you think you'll be able to get back over to your house, or will you stay here? Because you're welcome to spend the night here if you like" Grace asked Ash who looked out the window and saw that the entire street was flooded.

"Well, I might be able to make it, but I'd probably drown, so I'll stay here if that isn't a problem," Ash told Serena and Grace who nodded, indicating that is wasn't a problem.

"Well, what if it gets worse later mum? Ash will have to stay here for the night, but we don't have a spare bed" Serena asked her mum who looked deep in thought before Ash answered the question for her

"I'll just sleep on the couch. It's alright" Ash said to which Serena shook her head

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You can take my bed!" She exclaimed

"I know! My bed is a double bed. So you two can take that and I'll sleep in your room, Serena" Grace told Serena, to which they nodded in agreement with faint blushes on their faces.

"Yeah, we can do that. Right, Ash?" Serena asked him to which he nodded

"Hang on… Why are you two alright with that? I thought that you'd be nervous and awkward" Grace asked them, to which Ash and Serena looked at each other with blushes on their faces.

"Actually mum, me and Ash… We're in a relationship now…" Serena told her mum quietly.

"Oh my Arceus! That's great honey!" Grace exclaimed before she pulled Serena into a hug

"Yeah, it is," Serena said as Grace let go of her and walked over to Ash

"Seeing as you'll most likely be my future son in law…" Grace said to Ash before pulling him into a hug

"Mum!" Serena exclaimed in shock "We only got together today! We don't know if we'll get married!" She almost shouted at her mother who laughed lightly

"Please take care of my daughter, Ash. And if she doesn't appreciate having a handsome man with her, then tell me. I'll make sure she appreciates it" Grace whispered to Ash before pulling away

"Okay mum, me and Ash are going upstairs to my room for a bit. Call us when dinners ready!" Serena told Ash before leading him upstairs to her room

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Ash asked Serena who threw him onto her bed and crawled on top of him.

"I want to feel your lips again…" Serena said in a seductive tone before she put her lips to his and kissed him.

They kissed for a bit. Their hands exploring each other's bodies. Eventually, Serena pushed her tongue into Ash's mouth and started wrestling with his tongue for dominance.

"Hey Serena, I don't think Ash wants you to do that to him just yet…" Grace told Serena which startled Ash and Serena, as Serena threw herself off Ash and looked at her mother who was laughing.

"How long have you been there!?" Serena asked her mother with a massive blush on her face. She was clearly embarrassed, and so was Ash. He didn't want Serena's mother to disapprove of their actions.

"I've been here the whole time," Grace told Serena who looked at her in disgust

"Don't you understand the concept of privacy!?" Serena exclaimed. Completely angry at her mother

"I do, it's just I saw the look in your eyes. So I followed you up here, making sure that you didn't try any... adult activities…" Grace told Serena with a blush of her own

"Can you just go!?" Serena asked her mother who nodded and went downstairs

"Were you going to try something?" Ash asked her, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Well, I'm prepared if it escalated, but I wasn't aiming for that" Serena told Ash who looked at her quizzically

"What do you mean you're prepared?" Ash asked her, to which she awkwardly opened her bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom. "I don't believe you…" Ash said before he sat up with his head in his hands

"Ash, It's just in case. I don't want sex yet" Serena told him with a kiss on the cheek

"Yet…" Ash said with a laugh, which Serena mimicked

"Let's just watch T.V now or something," Serena said slowly before she turned on the T.V and they watched for a while.

* * *

 **Well, that was awkward. What would you do if you were in that situation? I'd just jump off a cliff. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	13. Sharing more than one thing

**Hey, guys! I have 1 review to answer. That's about it.**

 **The answer to Guest: I didn't make Ash kiss Serena in the truth or dare scene because not making Ash kiss Serena set up jealousy, which May or May not (lol) tie into the story later. It's just a plot device that should help the story stay interesting.**

 **Anyway, let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

After a good hour of watching T.V, Ash and Serena casually started making out when some boring commercials came on

"I love you, so much," Ash told Serena in between kisses

"I love you too," Serena said before planting another kiss on his face "Now get closer to me!"

"I don't think I physically can, Serena" Ash told her with a chuckle. It was true though. Serena was lying directly on top of Ash with her forehead against his

"Well, there's one area that still isn't connected…" Serena said before she plunged her tongue into Ash's mouth

"It is now," Ash said with his mouth full with Serena's tongue

They wrestled a bit with their tongues before they heard Grace call for them for their dinner

"Why do I need to go down when I have my dinner right here?" Serena asked Ash while pointing at his mouth

"Come on Serena, I'm not that good," Ash told her before he pushed her off him and led her downstairs, hand in hand

Ash and Serena sat down at the dinner table, greeted by a full chicken dinner, which consisted of chicken, roast potatoes, green beans, apple sauce, etc

They ate and talked about nothing much. Mainly school, but they also talked about Grace's work which was being a professional Rhyhorn racer.

* * *

After they finished eating, they sat in the living room and talked some more before Ash and Serena were shown where they'd be sleeping, which Grace's bed.

"Do you think that's big enough for both of you?" Grace asked them as they looked at the double bed

"Definitely, thanks, Grace!" Ash said before Grace hugged him saying something about the fact that he'd better get used to sleeping with Serena if they were going to stay together for the rest of their lives.

Ash blushed at Grace's remark before she left the room so they could get used to it

"Ash, I love you," Serena said before she kissed him on the cheek and sat down on the bed

"I love you too" Ash replied before he sat next to her and they talked. They talked about various things. School, friends, experiences, what they did after Summer camp. That kind of stuff.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of talking, they continued what they started earlier…

"I-I love you," Serena said as Ash kissed her neck

"I love you too" Ash replied in between kisses

"Make sure you don't give me a hickey, or I'll kill you," Serena told Ash in what she tried to make a threatening tone but sounded more cute than scary

"I'll try my best not to," Ash told her before making sure that she'd get a hickey without Serena noticing

"Hey! Let me do you now" Serena told Ash which made him worry. She was for sure going to give him a hickey. No doubts about it

Serena moved what little hair Ash had near his neck and kissed and sucked it. She got vicious at one point and started to gently bite his neck.

She eventually stopped and looked him in the eyes

"I wonder what your mum will think when she see's that hickey" Serena said with a cute giggle

"What hickey?" Ash asked her

"Well, you haven't got it yet, but I know that you will get one tomorrow," Serena said while still giggling

Ash wanted to be angry at her, but he couldn't. He loved her too much. Plus that cute giggle of hers was a soothing melody to him.

"I wonder what Grace will think of what will be yours then," Ash told her which made her go red in the face from embarrassment

"You haven't," She said, shocked

"Yes I have" Ash confirmed, to which Serena felt her neck and could tell that she'd get a hickey at some point

"I don't believe you Ash! I told you not to and you did anyway!" Serena exclaimed, frustrated at her boyfriend as she got off and sat on the bed holding her neck and looking at the floor

"Hey, you gave me one didn't you? It's only fair that we both suffer" Ash told her to which she reluctantly agreed and hugged him as an apology

"Sorry," Serena said to Ash and she pulled Ash closer to her

"It's alright" Ash replied before they let go of one another reluctantly as they had to do other things

"Come on. Let's go and tell mum that we'll definitely be fine in this room tonight!" Serena told Ash before she grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs to her mum

"Hello you two! Is the room alright?" Grace asked them to which they nodded, much to Grace's joy "Brilliant! Now, It's starting to get late, so it'll be a good idea for you two to go to bed now" Grace told them to which they nodded and went upstairs to change (In separate rooms)

After 10 minutes, Ash and Serena were ready to go to sleep. They got in the bed together which was decently comfortable

Serena moved over to Ash and laid her head on his chest with her hand on his shoulder

"I love you, Ash," Serena said to him with a smile

"I love you too, Serena" Ash replied before they shared a long kiss and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up the next morning to the sunshine coming through the curtains

Ash looked at Serena who was still on his chest, but now awake

"Morning honey," Serena said to Ash who kissed her forehead

"Morning sweetheart" Ash replied, "Ready to get up?"

"Arceus no!" Serena exclaimed as she burrowed her head into the crook of Ash's neck to try and convince him to stay in bed for longer

Ash looked at Serena and noticed that his attempt to give Serena a hickey succeeded as she had a mark on her neck which wasn't too big, but big enough to tell what it was

"Ash, I gave you a hickey," Serena said with a happy tone as she moved her head up so Ash could try and see it, but to no avail

"I gave you one too, Serena" Ash told her to which she looked surprised before she hopped out of the bed and looked in the mirror, only to see the mark that Ash gave her.

Ash followed and saw that the one Serena gave him was bigger than what he gave her, but that was to be expected.

They got dressed and went downstairs, had breakfast, and then Ash grabbed his stuff and went over to his house after saying goodbye to Serena and Grace, went in, explained to his mum that he and Serena were together which she was overjoyed about before Ash spent the rest of his day relaxing, and eventually going to sleep on a Sunday night.

He had school the next day.

* * *

 **And… DONE! That took a while. In the U.K, I'm writing this at 2:20 am right now because I'm one of those people that barely aver sleeps but still had a lot of energy, I don't know how it works. Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	14. Hide and seek

**Hey, guys! Let's get right into this chapter seeing as I don't have any questions to answer. LET'S DO IT!**

* * *

Ash woke up on a dreaded day. A Monday. He had to go to school. Although he didn't like school that much, It was made 10 times better by the fact that he and Serena had gotten together, so he had something to look forward to for when he got there.

Ash jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on before he proceeded to wake up Pikachu, grab his stuff, and go down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Ash!" Delia, Ash's mother said to Ash as he entered the kitchen

"Morning" Ash replied to his mother as he sat at the table and she placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of him.

Ash dug into his breakfast (Not literally though, I mean he ate it. He didn't use a spade (shovel) to literally dig into his breakfast. Just so you know that…) And after a few minutes, he had finished.

Ash put his plate in the sink, kissed his mother goodbye, and left to walk to school.

* * *

Arriving at the school, Ash heard a few people calling his name. He turned and saw that Serena and a few of the girls were calling him over to them.

Ash walked over to them and was greeted by Serena hugging him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead

"How are you?" Ash asked her, to which she smiled and replied with "I'm fine, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm better now that I've seen you" Ash replied which made the surrounding girls 'aww' at his response

"Now, Ash. What did you do with Serena on Saturday?" Dawn asked him to which he looked at her quizzically

"What do you mean?" Ash asked her

Dawn rolled her eyes and explained exactly what she meant. "I know you two slept together that night. Serena told me, but she didn't tell me what happened in that bed…"

"Hey! We only slept! Nothing else. She did propose that we could have sex, but that doesn't count, okay!" Ash replied to which Serena blushed

"Ah, that just shows exactly how she feels towards you," May told Ash to which he looked towards Serena in confusion. May noticed how confused he looked, so she cleared it up for him "I'm saying that she's only using you for sex because you're hot!"

"Wha- No! Serena would never do such a thing. We've known each other for a long time, and we didn't see each other for a while, and I know that she could've easily changed, but I know that she wouldn't do that!" Ash told May in a voice that meant business.

"Fine. Be like that! But I know the truth!" May almost shouted at him before she stormed off in a rage.

"What just happened? I saw May storming off. She looked angry" Gary asked them as he and the rest of the group approached Ash, Serena, and the other girls

"May just told Ash that I'm only with him to have sex with him, but Ash doesn't believe her. So she left having a temper tantrum" Serena told Gary and the others

"Well, my sister can be like that. I think she likes Ash, seeing as she kissed him for 20 minutes straight on Friday" Max said to which Misty nodded

"Yeah, and she called Ash hot, so she must do," Misty said before the bell signifying the first lesson rang

"Well, we're together in this lesson," Dawn said as she flung her arms around Ash and Serena's shoulders

"Well, let's go," Ash said before he, Dawn, and Serena left for English, while the others went to their respective classes.

* * *

Ash, Serena, and Dawn entered their class and sat down in their seats. It turned out when Serena went to the class the day after she met ash, that she actually sat on the opposite side of him normally, so they all sat together.

"Alright class, today we're going to be looking at Shakespeare," Birch told the class before he started writing on the whiteboard.

* * *

After an hour in English and another in Maths, The group were in the same spot that they usually were. By the tree that they were at on Ash's first day.

"It's hard to believe that a month has past since I first met you guys," Ash told the group who nodded

"You can say that again," Cilan said

"It's hard to believe that a month has past since I first met you guys" Ash repeated which made Serena lose it

"Ha-I knew you were going t-ha to do that!" Serena exclaimed through her laughter which set everyone off laughing

After the laughter died down, they started to talk about various things such as what they did on the weekend, which ended up with a funny story from Gary where he woke up at 4 am and thought that a T-shirt on his desk chair was a demon goat.

Ash and Serena told the group what they did at Serena's, even when Grace watched them make out without them knowing, which was an awkward argument she had with her mother after Ash left on the Sunday.

After various stories and jokes, the bell rang and the went to bloody history. It was literally bloody history though as they were talking about the 3rd crusade.

"Alright class, let's carry on where we left off on Friday," Professor Rowan told the class as they entered, to which everyone groaned and sat down as a response.

* * *

After history was over, they headed for lunch.

"I hate history. I don't know why we even have to learn about it. It already happened. And what I just said already happened so that's probably going to be our next subject in history. And that too. And that too. And that too. And th-" Gary told the group

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Dawn screamed at him

"And that too," Gary told Dawn to which she slapped Gary

"You deserved that!" She exclaimed at him to which Gary nodded in agreement before they went to get lunch.

* * *

Ash sat down at the table the rest of the group sat at with a chicken sandwich, which he proceeded to eat while the others are their food.

"I have to say, the food has gotten better since I first came here," Cilan told the group

"Yeah, I like cooking, so I know how things are supposed to taste and how nice they can be so I can make them," Brock told Cilan who nodded in agreement

"Moving along from the boring stuff…" Max said to which the group chuckled

"Did you two kiss after your mother caught you two making out Serena?" Iris asked Serena, referring to her and Ash

"Yes…" Serena said slowly with a blush

"Well, that's good because it shows that you aren't embarrassed to express your love," Misty said to Serena before turning to where May usually sat "Right May?" Only to find that the seat May usually sat in was empty

"Where did May go?" Max asked the group who shrugged

"I don't think she was here in the first place Max. She's probably still salty from this morning" Dawn told him to which he nodded in agreement

"I'll go and look for her" Ash told the group before he stood up and ran in a random direction

"I'll hope he'll find her," Bonnie told the group who nodded

* * *

"May! Where are you?" Ash called out for May with no response. He decided to ask someone if they saw her. "Excuse me," Ash said to a tall girl with long ginger hair "Have you seen a girl with short brown hair and a green bandana?" Ash asked the girl who shook her head

"No I haven't. Sorry" The girl replied

"Thanks anyway," Ash said before he ran in a different direction.

"May! Are you here?" Ash called out again before he saw a girl that looked exactly like May curled into a ball on the floor

May uncurled from her ball and got up

"Hi Ash. What's up?" May asked Ash who looked at her in confusion

"You were lying on the floor and you just pass it off as if it's nothing? Are you alright?" Ash asked her, completely confused at her logic

"I'm fine Ash. I was just sitting like that and I fell over. I was going to get up but you came as I did" May told him

"I can tell you're lying May. I can see that you've been crying" Ash told her to which she blushed

"Alright. I was crying. It's not like you care though. If you're with 'that slut' then you wouldn't" May said

"Who?" Ash asked her

"Serena. She asked if you wanted to have sex on the same day that you got with her. She's a slut and you know it" May told him

"She's told me that she had a condom just in case things escalated. She asked later in the day as a joke" Ash told her to which May rolled her eyes

"She was lying, and you know it," May told him before she wrapped her arms around his neck

"M-May w-what are you doing?" Ash asked her, stuttering from getting nervous by her actions

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago," She said before she pulled him into a kiss

* * *

 **Well, was that unexpected? I hope it was because that's what plot twists and cliffhangers are supposed to do. Anyway, leave a review with any questions as I love to answer them all, but if you ask a question as a guest, I'll have to answer it in the next chapter. I'll also put any questions that you ask along with their answers in the chapter after you asked them. Bye!**


	15. Possible trouble?

**Hey, guys! I'm writing this directly after the last chapter, so I might not answer any questions. Any questions that you ask on the last chapter and this chapter will be in the next one. Let's get into it!**

* * *

Ash was nervous. As nervous as he had ever been. May had kissed him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and kept it going for a good 5 minutes. He didn't want it to happen. But he had a feeling that May would use what he couldn't prevent, against him. Maybe tell Serena and make her break up with him? Or use it as blackmail to make him do whatever she wanted? He wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

After May finished kissing him, she winked at him and ran away. He tried to follow her, but she easily lost him purely from having a head start. Ash walked back to the cafeteria with Beautiflys in his stomach.

Ash was nervous for what would happen if Serena found out. He didn't know whether May had already told Serena some sort of lie about him making out with her, to turn Serena against him. He didn't know what May had against him. Maybe she just wanted him to herself. He couldn't tell. Ash just focused on walking.

However, without Ash realizing, through his thinking, he had entered the cafeteria already and was subconsciously walking towards the table that the rest of the group, minus May, was talking at.

"Did you find her?" Max asked Ash

Ash decided that it would be best not to tell the others as he shook his head

"Well, let's hope that we find her. Let's all look together!" Serena suggested

The group agreed to Serena's idea, Ash, although agreeing, had a bad feeling about what would happen if they found May. Would she tell the group at once and try to turn them all against him? Ash decided not to think about it as he and the group stood up and went north in the school to look for May.

* * *

After a good 15 minutes of searching, the group decided to give up as they sat down on the grass on the field.

"I hope she's alright," Serena told Ash as she laid her head on his shoulder

"Yeah, me too," Ash said, being truthful, but not entirely.

"Don't worry, my sister will be fine..." Max told them to which they reluctantly agreed before Ash thought he saw May peeking from behind a wall

"Excuse me, guys. I'm just going to go and find someone" Ash told the group who looked at him

"What do you mean?" Serena asked him

"I'm going to run after May, it'll be quicker than us all walking. Serena, I'll leave my bag with you. If I'm not back before the bell goes, take my bag to our next lesson please" Ash told Serena who nodded as he stood up and slid his bag off which he then placed next to Serena and turned to look at the area he saw May, before seeing her peek out again and quickly pull back when she saw him looking.

"See you guys!" Ash exclaimed before he ran in Mays direction.

Sliding past a few people and actually having to crawl under people's legs to get there quicker, which earned him a few odd looks, but Ash didn't care. He just kept on running.

"Hey! Watch it!" A random guy shouted at Ash as he shoved his way past him

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Ash shouted back before he arrived at the wall that May was behind before.

Ash looked around the wall, but May wasn't there. He looked around before he noticed some footholds in the wall that would make it possible to climb up. Remembering that May asked Ash to teach her how to climb like he did, which she was pretty good at, Ash figured that she climbed up there.

Shrugging his shoulders, he performed a wall run up the wall and grabbed onto a foothold. He lifted his right arm and put it on the next one up and did the same procedure up the wall, which he effectively climbed up in a few seconds flat.

Reaching the top, the pulled himself up and looked around, noticing that he was about level with the second floor (the floor on top of the one you enter the building on. You might call it the first floor, but I call it the second). Ash ran along the wall, being careful not to fall.

Looking around a bit more, he saw that there was an open window. He approached cautiously and slowed his pace so his movements couldn't be heard from inside. He crouched down enough so no one inside could see him, but he could see them.

Noticing that the room was empty, Ash got up and jumped the gap in between the wall and the main school building, and diving through the window, performing the safety roll to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt.

Ash checked the cupboard which had no one hiding in it, he checked under the desk, but there was no one there. Ash gave up and got on the edge of the window frame before he jumped over and, because the window was quite far away with no run up, Ash didn't make the jump. Instead, he grabbed onto the top of the wall and placed his feet on it, ensuring that he wouldn't accidentally fall, before he pulled himself up and looked around.

"Ash! I've found May!" Ash heard Brock shout up to him.

Ash looked down to where Brock was and ran along the wall towards him before taking a pretty big risk by jumping down a decent 10 or so meters, but that didn't stop Ash from doing it anyway, as he hit the ground and performed a safety roll

"Let's go, I've told the others where she was. I found her slumped in a corner, but I didn't approach her. I just took note of where she was and told the others so they could corner her and make sure that she can't escape" brock told Ash who nodded before they both ran in the direction Brock told Ash May was in.

* * *

Arriving there, Ash could tell that something was going on. He could faintly see May's bandanna through the crowd of the group he hang out with. He pushed through his friends and found that May was indeed in a corner.

"May! What were doing? Why did you run away from me?" Ash asked May as he approached her

"I'm sorry, I just wanted some alone time," May told Ash

"I understand that, but you can just tell us," Ash told her as he bent down onto 1 knee so he could be level with May

"I'm sorry" May repeated, tears starting to stream down her face

"May… What's wrong?" Ash asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, which seemed to work as her tears started to slow down, and eventually stopped.

"Why are you so comforted around MY boyfriend?" Serena asked May who looked at her

"Who says he's your boyfriend?" May asked Serena which confused her and Ash

"What do you mean May?" Max asked his sister

"What do YOU mean, Max?" May asked her brother

"How could Ash not be Serena's boyfriend when he is Serena's boyfriend?" Max explained to his sister

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense," Misty told May

"Oh yeah? Well how about this?" May asked Serena as she pulled Ash into a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I had to. No I didn't, I wanted to. To annoy you! Anyway, leave a review with any questions and I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews. I'll reply with the answers to those questions via a P.M, but if you're signed in as a guest, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. BYE!**


	16. A bad mistake

**Hey, guys! I have no questions to answer right now, so let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

"MAY!" Serena screamed as she leaped forwards, grabbed May from behind and tried to pull her away from Ash who she was clinging on to

"WHAT?" May shouted back as she pulled her head away from Ash

"How dare you!" Ash exclaimed as he broke out of her grip

"May, I don't believe you!" Misty exclaimed as she ran forwards and slapped her friend in the face

"What was that for!?" May asked Misty who looked at her

The girls slapped and punched each other. Trying to do as much damage as possible. Even though Serena and Misty were against May who was on her own and outnumbered, she fought surprisingly well. Giving Serena and Misty and even match.

The continued their fight. Ash scooted over towards Max, while they continued to fight. Punch after punch. Slap after slap. Kick after kick. The group looked on in awe. The fight even gained the attention of other people.

"Ash is Serena's boyfriend! Not yours!" Max exclaimed at his sister who was still caught up in the fight before pulling Ash up off the ground to stand next to him

"Thanks Max" Ash thanked his younger friend who nodded at him as a response

Ash looked back towards Serena, May, and Misty who were still fighting

"I should stop them," Ash said as he walked forwards which was met by a few nods from his friends

"Stop!" Ash shouted at the girls who stopped and looked at him

"What!?" They shouted back in unison

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A teacher screamed at them as she pushed her way through the group

"She kissed by boyfriend!" Serena told the teacher while pointing at May

"No! He's my boyfriend! Look!" May exclaimed before she pulled Ash into yet another bloody kiss

Ash tried to fight her off, but while trying to do so, he tried to push her off by pushing her shoulders, that however failed as she had too good a grip on him, and it looked like he was enjoying it.

"Well, that settles it! Come with me! And the rest of you, shoo! Give them their privacy!" the teacher told the group and Serena and Misty before grabbing them by their wrists and dragging them into the school. Presumably to take the to detention, even though they were in the right, while May was in the wrong.

May pulled away from Ash and hugged him

"Thanks, honey, I knew you loved me!" May exclaimed before pulling Ash into a shorter kiss. Ash, however, immediately pulled away

"I don't love you May! And I never will!" Ash shouted at her before he ran into the school building, where that teacher took Serena and Misty.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the class they were in. It only took a few seconds after entering the building. He looked through the window on the door and saw that the teacher had gone. He looked towards Serena and saw that she had her head in her hands

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He looked in the room for another entrance and saw that the window was open. In fact, it was the same class he entered not too long ago to look for May.

Ash ran out of the building and ran as fast as he could to the wall. Having to dodge people at all angles. He made it however and looked at the wall before taking a run-up and performing the wall run again. He effectively climbed up and ran along the wall to the window before he checked one last time. were was no teachers in there. He took a small run up and jumped over the gap, before diving in and performing the safety roll.

"W-What are you doing here?" Misty asked Ash "Go back and make out with your girlfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend! I thought you know that I would never cheat on anyone!" Ash said to Misty who folded her arms and looked at Ash in disgust.

"Then why did you let us get dragged in here while you were kissing that slob?" she asked Ash

"I didn't have a choice. She was too strong" Ash told Misty who rolled her eyes

"Yeah right" She muttered before Ash gave up and went over to Serena

"Go away!" Serena shouted at Ash as he knelt down in front of her

"Come on Serena. You don't really think that I'm cheating on you. Do you?" Ash asked Serena, and to his horror, she nodded

"Serena. Please. I'm not cheating on you. I swear. You know that I wouldn't do something like that" Ash told Serena who finally looked at Ash with tears running down her face

"Then how do explain why you kept going to look for May by yourself? You just wanted time with her before I found out!" She screamed at him

"I-I swear Serena. I would never cheat on you. You have to believe me!" Ash pleaded with her.

"I don't care what you say. Take your stupid bag!" Serena told Ash as she threw his bag at him which she was still carrying for him

Ash caught his bag and put it on "look, if you want me to go, then I'll go. But you have to believe me that I would never do that" Ash told Serena who looked at him

"I did. But now I don't. Just go Ash. Leave me alone. I never want to see you again. It's over!" Serena shouted at him before she put her head on the desk again and was clearly crying again, which was made more and more evident by her sobs.

Ash looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. The girl he loved didn't believe his story. She just jumped to the conclusion the he was cheating on her and left him because of it. His head was spinning. He couldn't focus properly. He looked to Serena and managed to get out the words… "I don't believe you. I'll go like you asked. Don't bother to talk to me after this" before he stumbled towards the window, climbed up onto the window frame, and jumped to the wall. However, in his stupor and confusion… He missed and fell 16 meters to the ground.

Too confused to perform the safety roll, and too confused to make sure he landed on his legs, he land on his left arm which evidently snapped like a twig upon impact, and hit his head on the hard concrete below.

Hearing a snap and a thud, Misty walked to the window and peered over the frame. Much to her horror, she saw that the snap and thud came from Ash's now unconscious body. The snap coming from his left arm which was bent the wrong way, and had a bit of the bone showing along with gallons of blood. While the thud came from when Ash hit his head, which was evidently bleeding at his forehead.

"Serena! Come here!" Misty exclaimed at Serena who didn't bother to look up

"No…" Serena whimpered out, still crying obviously

"You don't understand! It's Ash!" She told Serena, starting to get frantic

"So? Why should I care?" Serena asked Misty as she lifted her head up to look at her orange haired friend

"Serena! He's hurt! We need to help him!" Mistt pleaded with Serena who shook her head

"He cheated on me! No matter what happened to him, he deserved it!" Serena told Misty who started to cry

"S-Serena. He's broken his arm. It's bent the wrong way, and he's hit his head" Misty told Serena who finally looked at her with worry in her eyes

"I-Is he alright!?" Serena exclaimed as she got up from her seat and ran towards the window

"I don't know. I think he's just unconscious, but he might be dead" Misty told her honey haired friend who now peered over the window with a look of horror on her face

After a few moments she realised something

"I caused this…" Serena whispered to herself in disbelief

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **...So… How do you like that for a cliffhanger!? Is it good? Well, it might be a good cliffhanger, but it isn't good for Ash… He seriously might be dead… Anyway, leave a review with any questions that you have, I'll answer them all as I love to read reviews! Although, if you leave a question as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	17. Injury's getting healed

**Hey, guys! I have 1 question to answer, so…**

 **The question from Guest: Why can't I post long comments on your chapters? It didn't happen until weeks ago because every time I post a long comment It keeps saying {network error try again later} why is that?**

 **The answer to Guest: I'm not entirely sure. I think it may have something to do with you being signed in as a guest. Try making an account. It's free, and I can reply to you directly.**

 **Apart from that, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

Serena was in shock. She had technically caused this. She wanted to curl up into a ball in the corner and cry, but she knew she couldn't.

She couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Misty and saw that she was also crying. Serena turned back to the window and climbed up onto the side.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked Serena through sobs with worry in her voice. She didn't want Serena to hurt herself like Ash did.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine" Serena told Misty as she turned to face her orange haired friend before she turned back to face the gap in front of her. Taking a deep breath she jumped to the wall.

She grabbed onto the top of the wall, but her legs and left hand slipped as she grabbed on. Leaving her with only her right hand to hold on to the wall with.

"Serena!" Misty shouted in shock. She had her mouth hanging open. She didn't know her friend was capable of that. But then again, she was only hanging on by one hand. She could've fallen at any second.

Serena however, didn't fall and didn't respond to her friend. She grabbed back onto the wall with her left hand and placed her feet on the wall as well before she pulled herself up.

She got onto the top of the wall, panting and sweating. She didn't know how Ash could do that in a few seconds. But, she didn't need to think of that. What she wanted to focus on, and did focus on, was whether Ash was okay or not.

She walked cautiously across the wall. She didn't care if she tripped or not, she just focused on getting to where Ash climbed up.

She reached the area of the wall that Ash had climbed up. She crouched down and went into a sitting position on the edge of the wall.

Taking a deep breath, she slid off the side, and landed on the floor, using her feet to save the rest of her body from getting hurt.

The pain coursed through her veins. She could tell how that fall alone broke Ash's arm and knocked him unconscious. It was a pretty long drop.

She limped over to the other side of the wall and saw Ash's body lying not too far in the gap.

She continued to limp, only this time towards him. She didn't know what to do when she got there, but she only cared about seeing if Ash was alright.

Serena reached Ash. His arm, she saw, was twisted, bloody, and like she saw from the window, had some bone showing around his elbow.

She gagged a bit. She didn't know if it was the sight of his arm or the fact that it belonged to her, now ex-boyfriend that she still loved.

She kneeled down next to Ash's body and lifted Ash's head up to inspect the damage. There wasn't too much luckily. The only damage was a cut on his forehead, and a cut going down from the corner of his bottom lip.

Serena laid Ash's head onto her lap and stuck her hand in her pocket for her phone. Although, without finding anything in there, she realized that she put her phone in her bag earlier in the day.

She looked back to Ash with worry in her eyes. She didn't want to move to go and get help. But she knew she had to. She laid a quick kiss on Ash's forehead, laid his head back on the ground carefully, and got up and started to run out of the gap between the two walls.

She saw a teacher patrolling not too far away, so she ran over to him. Not caring about the pain in her feet and ankles.

* * *

Serena arrived next to the man and quickly told him what happened

"Sir! My boyfriend has broken his arm and hit his head! I don't know whether he'll be alright it not!" Serena almost screamed at the man who looked at her in shock. Not realizing that she referred to Ash as her boyfriend despite her breaking up with him a few minutes before.

"Take me to him! I'll phone an ambulance!" the man told Serena who nodded before she and the teacher sprinted to the gap, and into said gap.

They stopped at Ash's body, and Serena could see that the man's face was panicked. He quickly fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed the emergency services.

While the teacher was talking to the person on the other side of the phone, Serena kneeled down and laid Ash's head on her lap like she did before, hoping that the ambulance would arrive as soon as possible.

* * *

After a good 5 minutes of waiting, the ambulance arrived, and the medics came over to Ash, picked him up, laid him on a gurney, and quickly rushed back to the ambulance with Serena and the teacher behind them the entire time.

They reached the ambulance and the medics put Ash in it. Before they turned to Serena.

"Are you coming too?" A woman asked Serena who nodded as a response before handing the teacher her timetable.

"Sir, can you please tell my teachers that I won't be here for the last lessons and that I might not be here for a few days?" Serena asked the teacher who nodded and took her timetable.

Serena nodded at the man as a response before she climbed into the ambulance, and sat on a seat near Ash.

The entire journey, Serena looked at Ash. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She looked hopelessly as the paramedic in the back, holding Ash's wounds to stop the blood from coming out.

Serena wanted to scream at them to try and stitch him up or something, but she knew that wasn't fair. They were doing their job after all.

Her thoughts drifted from her worry from Ash to the situation. She couldn't believe May. She couldn't believe that May kissed Ash and that she framed Ash to look like he was cheating on her…

"That's it!" Serena suddenly whispered to herself. Ash was never cheating on her. It was all May framing him.

Serena looked at Ash with her mouth hung agape. He was never cheating on her. It was May framing him to get him to herself. And… Serena didn't believe Ash when he told her that he wasn't cheating on her. And she was the one that broke up with Ash.

Her thoughts then drifted from that to when she told that teacher that Ash was hurt. She lied to him. Ash wasn't her boyfriend when she told the teacher. She'd broken up with him not even 5 minutes before. It was a spurt of the moment thing to call Ash her boyfriend to make the teacher act quicker.

She then remembered what Ash said to her afterward.

'Alright. I'll leave you alone like you want. Don't bother to talk to me after this'

Serena looked at Ash again and realized… there was no point for her to be there. Ash would most likely ignore her.

* * *

After a horrible 10 or so minutes, which felt like an hour, they all clambered out of the ambulance and rushed into the hospital, where they went into the emergency area and into a room.

"Young lady, I best advise that you don't watch this" a nurse told Serena who shook her head

"No. I need to see if he'll be alright." Serena told the nurse who sighed and nodded before she let Serena into the curtain covered area where Ash's body was laid out, now on a bed.

Serena's heart sank when she saw him. She couldn't bear to see him. Especially after knowing that she hurt him when he hadn't done anything wrong. And that she technically caused the accident.

The doctors and nurses started to hold onto Ash's cut on his forehead and lip while they were being stiched up.

Serena had to look away however when they snapped his arm back into place and stitched up the numerous gashes and cuts on his arm. They also stripped him naked to look for any other cuts and stitch them up, which Serena wanted to look away for, but she found herself looking through her fingers the entire time before they managed to put his clothes back on.

They then started to put a cast on Ash's arm, and after a good 10-20 minutes, the cast was done.

"Well, the stitches along with the cast are done, and there isn't anything else to do apart from letting him rest for a good week or two," A doctor told Serena who nodded as a response

"Alright. Thank you. Is it alright if I stay with him?" Serena asked the doctor who nodded

"How long will you stay?" They asked Serena who thought for a few seconds before she made her mind up

"For as long as it takes for him to wake up," Serena told the doctor who nodded and set up a fold away bed for Serena if Ash didn't wake up until a few days later.

The doctors left Serena to be alone with Ash, something that she was grateful for.

"Ash…" Serena started saying, thinking if what to say. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I didn't believe you, and this happened because of it. I still love you Ash, but I don't know if you want to be with me again. It only lasted a few days, and I'm gutted because of it. I'm sorry honey, it was my fault that this happened. I know how much you loved me, but I didn't believe that you'd never cheat on me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please wake up"

No response came from Ash. He laid still. Serena checked the heartbeat sensor, and to her horror, it was slowing down.

Serena rushed out of the room, found a member of staff, and told them that Ash's heartbeat was slowing down.

They ran in, and it was getting slower and slower. The member of staff quickly shouted for more staff to go to the room, which they did.

They rushed in and saw that Ash's heart was beating about once every 5 seconds.

They quickly pulled out a defibrillator and set it up.

"5 volts," A nurse told the doctor with the defibrillator

"Clear!" the doctor shouted before shocking Ash's body which jolted forwards a bit, but nothing else.

"10 volts!" the nurse said

"Clear!" the doctor shouted again as he shocked Ash, which again, received no response

This carried on before the doctors gave up.

"You!" A doctor exclaimed, pointing at Serena "You're his girlfriend right?" the doctor asked Serena who nodded her head, eager not to have to explain everything. "Kiss him, it might work"

Serena looked at the heart beat sensor and saw that it went flat with a loud beep. Serena was shocked but did what the doctor told her nonetheless.

Serena ran to Ash and quickly kissed him. A long and passionate kiss. Ash obviously couldn't return it, but it still felt like he was to Serena

After a few moments, she pulled away and looked at the heartbeat monitor, and to her amazement, it started back up again. Her kiss brought Ash life.

"Ash…" Serena whispered to Ash in disbelief

"Serena…"

* * *

 **Well, that's a treat for you 2000 words! Are you happy? I hope so. Anyway, leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	18. Ash's experience

**Hey, guys! Right now, I have no reviews to answer, so let's get right into this.**

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

* * *

"Hello?" I scream into the black abyss. I don't know where I am. One minute I could hear people talking, it sounded like I was in a hospital, and now there's nothing to hear or see. It's pitch black

I realise that I'm not hurt. Even after I broke my arm and hit my head after falling back in school.

I run forwards, trying to find anything. Even something as stupid as a pebble would make me happy. At least it would mean there's something here.

I keep running. Running and running. After what feels like 5 minutes of running, I come across a brick wall. I see that it's low enough for me to climb up, so I take a step back, and run as fast as I possibly can into the wall before I go up and grab onto the top.

Pulling myself up, I see a figure in the distance. It looks like a Pokemon.

Speaking of Pokemon, I realise that Pikachu is nowhere to be seen. He isn't on my shoulder like he usually is, and he isn't by my side. My best friend is gone.

I quickly run forwards. Apparently, the wall isn't just a wall, it's also the floor. I was just at a lower bit of the floor, but now I'm on a different level.

I run as fast as I can. I see that the figure seems to not be getting closer of further away, it's at the same distance.

I come to a stop. Catching my breath, I see that the entire time, what I'm seeing is looping over and over. It's like I'm running through a teleporter which teleports me back to the top of the ledge. It's weird, and a little creepy.

I look around, eager to see if there's a way to get out of this weirdness. I see a massive wall on one side, with some bricks sticking out. With enough of them at the right height and distance from each other for me to be able to climb up and across the wall.

I decide to do it. What have I got to lose? I run at the wall, perform the wall run up it, and grab onto one of the bricks sticking out of it. I then proceed to grab onto another brick and then another and another and another.

Eventually, I reach a point where I can't climb up or climb to either side. I recall that there wasn't an alternative route lower down, so I'll have to jump it.

Taking a deep breath, I place my feet on the wall and bounce off it into the air, and I grab onto the brick.

Stunned that I made it, I nearly lost my grip and let go. If that happened, that wouldn't have been good. I look down and see that if I missed or lost my grip like I nearly did, then I would've fallen about 60 feet.

I look back up and continue to climb up. I eventually come to a part where there are no more bricks sticking out.

I look around, confused as to what I have to do next before I turn around and see that there's a ledge behind me. Just in my jumping radius.

Sighing a bit at all the risks I have to take, I get ready, and push off the wall with my feet, sending me flying in the direction of the ledge.

I land on it and perform the safety roll just in case before I hear a voice.

"Ash… I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I didn't believe you, and this happened because of it. I still love you Ash, but I don't know if you want to be with me again. It only lasted a few days, and I'm gutted because of it. I'm sorry honey, it was my fault that this happened. I know how much you loved me, but I didn't believe that you'd never cheat on me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please wake up"

It takes me a second to realise who the voice belonged to

"Serena…" I whisper to myself in disbelief.

With a newly found motivation, I look around for an exit or something. I need to get to her. I need to tell her that I still love her. That I still care about her. And that I don't blame her for what happened.

* * *

After a few seconds of looking, I see that there are a few platforms hanging over a gap. I run towards them and jump from platform to platform. I need to leave.

I reach the other ledge on the other side of the platforms and I see that figure closer to me than it was before, but still relatively far away.

I grunt. I'm annoyed at this. I don't know whether this is just a sick joke, or something more. I've heard through religion that when you die, you can go to either heaven or hell, but if Arceus doesn't know what to do with you, he'll send you to limbo and test you.

"That's it!" I suddenly gasp. I'm in limbo. I'm dead. Arceus is testing me to see whether I'll try to get to Serena.

I look back towards the figure, and it's closer again. Only about 50 meters away from me.

I run forwards, hoping that it won't keep doing what it's been doing for the past 30 minutes. Although, to my dismay, it does.

I look around, and the only thing is a massive gap about 10 yards away from me. I walk towards it. It doesn't look like there's anything I can use to get over there.

Confused, I look at the walls. There isn't even a single thing sticking out that I can use to get over.

I observe the gap in front of me and I see that there's a way for me to climb down it.

I crouch down, place my hands on the edge of the gap, and swing my body around so I'm hanging off the edge.

I move my hands down to other areas with enough space for me to climb up or down, and I keep going. Down and down.

I look down after a good minute of climbing down and I see that there's nothing else for me to grab on to.

I look to the floor and see that it's only about 4 feet down, so I drop the rest of the way and perform the safety roll.

I look around and I see that the figure went from up at the top, to down here. I look at the figure. I can see that it's white. It's got a golden ring around its stomach area, with jagged points coming from it.

I look in awe. The figure that was observing me the entire time, was Arceus himself.

"Greetings mortal" Arceus greets me

I'm taken aback. I would expect a Pokemon to be able to talk. Although, Arceus is the Pokemon god! So he created everything. Meaning that he can do what he wants. He can fly if he wants. He can talk if he wants. He can control humans and Pokemon if he wants.

"Umm, hi!" I greet Arceus, still in shock.

"Don't be afraid Ash. I won't hurt you. I'm simply here to talk to you" Arceus told me

"I-I don't understand! Where am I? What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask Arceus, starting to get more and more nervous.

"You're in limbo. As I understand it, you already guessed that" Arceus tells me which makes me understand that this can be no joke. "I want to talk to you about some important things, Ash. Brace yourself"

"Alright then, go on," I tell Arceus who nods

"You need to be in a relationship with Serena Yvonne. Do anything you can to get back with her. She still loves you, Ash. So go for it" Arceus tells me

"Alright… But, why is that important?" I ask Arceus who sighs

"You will probably find it hard to understand this, so I will explain it to you," Arceus tells me, to which I nod. "Parallel universes exist Ash. And in each of them, this situation happens, although, you never get back with Serena. She tells you that she loves you but you decline from what she caused. You get together with May Maple, despite her causing everything. You get corrupted by her. She drives you insane and it always ends with you killing yourself. Serena and your other friends blame May, so she kills them all and then commits genocide in the school, killing nearly everyone. You need to get back together with Serena, which should prevent this tragedy"

"Alright. Thank you, Arceus. Can I go back to Earth now?" I ask Arceus who nods before lifting it's two front hooves in the air and aiming them towards me

"Brace yourself, this will sting a bit," Arceus tells me, to which I nod. Not caring whether I get hurt or not. I just want to leave.

Arceus' hooves glow a bright golden colour. It looks like they're preparing to release a move.

I brace myself. I don't want to get hurt too badly, but I'll take what ever comes at me.

Suddenly, I feel a shock on my chest. I jolt a bit, but I'm not too hurt.

A few seconds later, it happens again, but it feels more powerful.

* * *

It continues for a good 5 minutes. Each time getting more and more powerful.

Eventually, Arceus screams out his name and sends a beam of golden energy towards me. It collides with me, and everything goes white.

I feel something soft pressing against my lips. My vision clears up a bit, and I see that it's Serena. She's kissing me.

I kiss her back. The kiss lasts a few moments before she pulls away.

I hear what sounds like a heartbeat sensor not too far away from me.

"Ash…" She whispers

"Serena…" I whisper back.

* * *

 **Well, that explains how Ash woke up and what he experienced when he was unconscious/dead. If you were wondering at the end of the last chapter, Ash didn't wake up because Serena kissed him. It was Arceus that woke him up. Anyway, leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	19. Explaining

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it's been awhile, I just decided to do 2 chapters in a row on the other story, 'Ash and Serena's new life'. I have 1 question to answer.**

 **Question from Guest: Aw, this is very touching, although I'm impressed where this chapter is getting. Great job dude! I kinda have another question; are you planning on making this an M rated fanfic? Just curious.**

 **The answer to Guest: No, I'm not. I'm planning on keeping this as P.G as possible, but there will most likely be references to sex, as there has been in the past.**

 **Anyway, let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

* * *

"Ash…" Serena whispered in disbelief

"Serena…" Ash whispered back in shock

"I-I don't know-How did that happen?" Serena exclaimed in shock at what just happened

"What? How did what happen?" Ash asked Serena, clearly confused

"How did you get resurrected?" She almost shouted at Ash

"Arceus! Arceus did it alright?" Ash exclaimed at her to which she staggered back a bit

"Wha-What do you mean?" She asked him, starting to doubt that she was the one that brought him back to life

"I met Arceus. I was in limbo or something, and he brought me back to life. Alright?" Ash explained to Serena who started to feel light headed

"I-I don't… I… How?" Serena spluttered before she fell unconscious on top of Ash

Ash turned to face one of the doctors and gave him a look that said 'help'

"Sorry kid. It's best if we leave your girlfriend with you. I think you need to comfort her, and try to keep on good terms with her" the doctor told him before he and the other doctors and nurses left the room, leaving Ash and Serena alone.

Ash sighed and looked at Serena. He was still mad about what she did, especially that she didn't believe him, but Arceus told him what he had to do to save himself, and most likely, the entire school from being killed.

"Oh, Serena…" Ash muttered with a chuckled before he leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her head

Serena seemed to stir, she moved a bit and moaned slightly. Not a moan that indicates pleasure, but one that begs for more.

Ash laughed a bit and pulled her closer to him. It hurt a bit, as he had to only use his right arm to do so, but at least he was right handed.

"Ash!?" Serena exclaimed as she opened her eyes

"What?" Ash asked her before he kissed her forehead

"I-I thought you'd be mad!" She told him, to which Ash sighed.

"I am. But I can't stay mad at someone like you" Ash told her which made Serena blush a bit

"So, are we still together?" Serena asked him hopefully to which Ash looked at her in confusion

"Well, you broke up with me, didn't you? So we aren't" Ash told her which made Serena start to look sad. Like she was holding back tears

"I'm sorry, Ash!" Serena nearly shouted "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I still love you, and I think you still love me. Can't we be like we were before?"

Ash sighed a bit and laughed "Of course we can still be together! I still love you, and I don't blame you" Ash told her to which Serena smiled

"T-Thank you, Ash. You're the best!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight hug

"Ah! Serena! Please let go!" Ash exclaimed through sharp breaths thanks to Serena crushing his broken arm

"Ah! I'm sorry Ash!" Serena exclaimed as she quickly scrambled off his arm and laid on the right side of him, so it wouldn't hurt him

Ash sighed with relief as she got off his arm. "Thank you" He gasped, making sure that he didn't sound like a dick when he said it

"I'm sorry…" Serena repeated, making sure that he knew she was sorry

"It's fine Serena," Ash told her reassuringly with a smile and a wink

Serena blushed a bit before she thought of something

"What do we tell our friends? Misty knows that I broke up with you, so she's probably going to tell the others and consult us about it later" Serena asked Ash, to which he sighed

"We'll tell them the truth, Serena. Always say the truth, unless a lie would make someone feel better" Ash told her, to which she nodded. "Wait… Did you say later?"

"Yeah, I got a text from Dawn when I was in the ambulance. She said that she and the others will be here as soon as school finishes" Serena explained

"Even May?" Ash asked her which made Serena's skin crawl. She didn't want to have to see May ever again, let alone talk to her

"I hope not," She told him, to which Ash agreed.

* * *

After a decent 1-2 hour wait, Ash's mother, Delia, Serena's mother, Grace, and the rest of the group had arrived at the hospital and were listening to Ash and Serena tell them what happened. It turned out that May had decided to run away from home after what she caused Ash and Serena to go through, so they never had to see her again. Even Max was happy about that.

"I approached the figure, which turned out to be Arceus, then he told me what I had to do, I agreed, and about 5 minutes later, I woke up," Ash told them to which they looked at him in shock

"You met Arceus?" They exclaimed in shock, to which Ash nodded

"That's insane!" Dawn told Ash who nodded in agreement

"So, do you have any powers after encountering him?" Grace asked Ash, to which everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" Ash asked her

"Well, I'm someone who believes that Arceus only lets some people die and then come back, because those certain people have unfinished business, and it's only possible for them to do what they have to do with the necessary powers, which Arceus gives them" Grace explained, to which everyone looked at her, still confused

"Just hold your hand out and flick your wrist or something," Grace told Ash to which he signed, held his hand out, and flicked his wrist… Nothing happened

"Well, that was exciting!" Ash told Grace who sighed

"Maybe not then"

Ash laughed lightly before he turned to look at his hand. He couldn't believe that Grace would think that was possible. He inspected his palm for a few seconds and saw that there was a very faint blue circle in the centre of his palm

"Uhh, look at this" Ash told the group before he leaned forward and held his palm in the air. "Do you see that blue circle?"

"No… There's nothing there, Ash" Serena told him, to which he looked back at his palm

"There's something definitely there!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to it

While pointing to it, his arm suddenly flew forwards, so his index finger was pressing into the centre of the circle

Ash's vision changed. Everything was darker. It was harder to make anything out, but everyone has a blue outline around them.

Ash looked towards his own hands and saw that his body had a green outline.

"What! What's happening!?" Ash exclaimed as he examined the room and people around him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Serena asked Ash as she placed her hand onto his

"I-I don't know! Everyone here has a blue outline, I have a green outline, and everything else is really dark!" Ash told them hastily

"I've heard of that! Only once though! You said that you've got a blue circle in your palm, and if you press it then you enter something called 'Eagle Vision'. If you press the circle again then you should exit it, and your vision will go back to normal. Apparently, if you look deep enough, you can see people's personalities, and if they're about to kill" Grace told them to which they all looked at her, or at least Ash looked in the general direction as he couldn't tell anyone apart.

Ash looked back at the circle in his palm which was now glowing bright silver. He pressed the centre of the circle and held it for a few seconds. Then his vision was fine again. Fine, and normal.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter. Now, I don't know if you get the reference, but 'Eagle Vision' comes from Assassin's Creed. I've taken that and I've added some features, such as the personality and being able to tell if someone's about to kill. Anyway,** **leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	20. Nearly Christmas break

**Okay, Jesus Christ, we've actually made it to chapter 20 on this story! I don't know how we've done it, seriously! Now, I'm feeling generous today, so because this is chapter 20, I'm going to write 6-7 pages instead of 4 like I normally do. Anyway, I have 1 question to answer**

 **Question from Opc3: Do you not like May? Because you make it seem like it.**

 **Answer to Opc3: I do like May as a character, I just had to make someone fit the role for the plot, and I just chose May to do it. It could've been Dawn, or Iris, or Misty, but I chose May.**

 **Anyway, that's it for the questions, so let's get right into the chapter!**

* * *

2 months had passed since the incident with May, it was now late December, and nothing interesting had really happened. May still hadn't returned, and no one really wanted her to. Not even her parents because of what she did.

Over time, Ash and Serena had gotten closer to each other. They seemed more and more comfortable around each other every day, and it didn't look like that was going to stop anytime soon.

Halloween had passed uneventfully, to be honest, the school had forgotten about it completely, and so did nearly everyone in the school.

* * *

Ash was sat in his bedroom, on a cold Thursday night of late December. He was thinking about something. Something, interesting. He, along with Serena, Dawn, Gary, and numerous other students had been given the chance to perform a song on the last day of school before the Christmas break.

"What do I do Pikachu? I want to do it, I just don't know what to sing, and it's even more stressful because tomorrow is the last day, and that's when everyone has to do it!" Ash asked his faithful companion who was literally browsing the Internet, looking for songs for Ash to sing. Yes, a Pokemon on the computer.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed while pointing to some song lyrics he found.

"Hang on, what have you found Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu, intrigued by the mystery of the song lyrics on the screen.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as Ash walked over and sat down on his desk chair.

"Oh, this looks interesting. Well done buddy!" Ash said to his best friend as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear, exactly where he liked it.

Pikachu cooed at the relaxing action while Ash read over the lyrics, and by the time Ash had finished reading, Pikachu had fallen asleep on the desk.

"Oh Pikachu, let's put you to bed" Ash whispered as he picked Pikachu up off his desk and placed him on his bed.

Ash sat back down in his chair and clicked a web link to the original video of the original writer and singer, singing the song. "Nice, now I know exactly how to sing it" Ash muttered to himself before he heard his mother calling to him.

"Ash! Serena's here to see you!" His mother shouted to him from downstairs.

"Alright! I'm coming now!" Ash shouted back before he quickly saved the Web page on the computer and closed the tab. He and Serena, along with Dawn and Gary had agreed to keep what they were going to sing a secret, just so it would be more of a surprise.

Ash got out of his chair and ran out of the room, then down the staircase, which was where he saw Serena standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ash!" Serena exclaimed as she soon as she saw Ash before she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, yes, even in front of Delia who just stood there and smiled at them. Ash and Serena had gotten closer to each other after all, so they really didn't mind that they were being watched.

"Hey, Serena" Ash replied as he returned the hug.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Delia squealed

At this point, Delia already knew about Ash and Serena. According to her, Grace had called her and told her about them being together, much to Delia's joy at the fact that Ash and Serena had gotten together, and that Ash actually got a girlfriend.

"Mum, you've known for, what? 2 months? Why are you still like this?"Ash asked his mother who sighed

"I'm just happy that you actually got a girlfriend. I never thought that you'd ever get into a relationship, because you've always been obsessed with planning what you're going to do when you go on a journey" Delia told Ash, to which he nodded and shrugged

"So what? I really want to go on a journey, and I'm going to as soon as I graduate high school. You know I will" Ash said to his mother to which she sighed

"Well, when you do, please visit when you can" Delia begged Ash to which he nodded

"Just remember that I'll be going on a journey in about 7 months," Ash told his mother before he and Serena went upstairs after Delia went into the lounge to watch T.V

* * *

"So, have you found a song?" Serena asked Ash who nodded and sat down in his desk chair again while Serena sat on his bed

"Yeah, I've read over the lyrics, and I've watched a video of the original song so I now know the pace, the tune, and exactly how to sing it," Ash told Serena who nodded "I just need to learn the lyrics now… Have you found a song?" Ash asked Serena who nodded

"Yeah, I think that it fits my personality perfectly. I'm pretty much in the same situation as you, I just need to learn the lyrics, and that's it" Serena told Ash who smiled

"Good, neither of us need to worry about it then," Ash said, to which Serena smiled, stood up, and walked over to him.

Serena crouched down next to Ash. She looked him directly in the eyes and smiled

"I've missed being alone with you. When you were in hospital for a while, I could never truly be alone with you because every time I'd come to see you, Mum would come with me because she had to drive me there. And we're obviously never alone in school, because our friends hang around with us" Serena told Ash who nodded at her

"I missed it too" Ash responded, trying to think of something interesting to say, which he honestly didn't need to do, seeing as Serena stood up, kissed him on the cheek and left the room, saying that she had to go home.

"Alright, bye Serena!" Ash said as she left his room, headed down the stairs, and out the door.

Ash turned back to the computer screen and opened the webpage back up. He looked at the lyrics for a few moments before he decided on what he should do.

"Well, I'm going to have to do this at some point…" Ash muttered to himself before he read the lyrics over and over. Effectively remembering the singer singing the song, so that he could remember the tune and the lyrics a bit easier.

* * *

"ASH! GET DRESSED QUICKLY! YOU'LL BE LATE!" Delia shouted at Ash from down the stairs.

The night before, Ash had stayed awake into the depths of the night, learning the lyrics, and setting everything up on his phone because the school said that all students participating had to provide the music. And as a result, fell asleep bent over his desk… Bit of a painful position...

"Ah, shit" Ash muttered as he stood up, thanks to the painful position that he slept in the night before.

Ash proceeded to get ready as fast as he could. He combed his hair while brushing his teeth, and after about 3 minutes, he had showered, gotten dressed, and got his bag and breakfast. Ash was not going to be late. He was determined to get there on time.

Ash ran out of the door and down the street, and by the time he was at school, it wasn't even time for students to go in.

* * *

"We made it Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed before he proceeded to collapse on to the floor

"Are you alright Ashy?" Serena asked Ash as she crouched by him

"Yeah, thanks Serena" Ash replied as he got up off the floor and turned to face her. "You look great today"

Serena blushed at his remark and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks honey. You do too"

Seeing as it was the last day of school before the Christmas break, the school let the students wear their own clothes. Especially as the song performances were going to occur in the span of the 4th and 5th lesson, which were the last two lessons.

"What are you hiding there?" Serena asked Ash while pointing to what looked like a leather handle attached to his belt, which was hidden by his jacket.

"Uhhh, that's nothing. It's just something I need" Ash told Serena hastily. That wasn't the entire truth. Ash had a bad feeling that things weren't going to go… Well, that day. He felt like he was going to be in a lot of danger. And it didn't help that he quickly tested his eagle vision on the way to school and saw something red in the direction of the school.

"Okay, come on! Let's go to the others!" Serena exclaimed before she grabbed Ash's hand and led him over to one side of the field where the others were talking

"Sup Ash!" Gary exclaimed as Ash and Serena approached

"What about me?" Serena asked playfully with a pout

"Oh, hi Serena," Gary said awkwardly, to which Serena giggled a bit

"I was only joking," She told him before Dawn ran up to Serena and pulled her away, saying that she had to talk to Serena in private, leaving Ash with the others

"So Ash, you got a song?" Gary asked him to which he nodded

"Yeah, you?" Ash asked Gary who also nodded

"Well that's a good start!" Bonnie exclaimed at the two, to which they both laughed lightly

"What about Dawn? Is she ready?" Ash asked Gary who shrugged a bit

"She hasn't told me," He said as he looked towards Dawn and Serena who seemed happy talking to each other.

As soon as Gary had finished his sentence, the bell rang, and the voice belonging to Professor Sycamore came over the intercom, saying that everyone had to go inside and go to the auditorium

The group looked at each other in confusion as the school told them that the singing thing would occur in the time of what would be the 4th and 5th lesson.

"Well, let's just go anyway. Maybe they've changed the times or something" Ash suggested to Gary and the others as Serena and Dawn approached them

"Did you hear Sycamore telling everyone to go to the auditorium?" Dawn asked the group to which they nodded

"Yeah, we think that they might have changed the times or something," Ash told Dawn who agreed before they all left to head to the auditorium.

* * *

Ash, Serena, Dawn, Gary, and the other students including the rest of the group sat down in the auditorium. They were facing the stage, which had Professor Sycamore on it, talking to another teacher

Sycamore picked up a microphone and looked towards the entire school sitting on the seats in that one room. "Hello students and teachers! I've called you all here to address you of a few changes that we've made to the format of the rest of the day. As you should know, we had planned for some of the students in the highest year in the school to perform a song to the entire school at the time of the 4th and final lesson of the day, but now, we're going to make it take over the third lesson as well as there seems to be to many students performing for it to take place in only 2 hours. Anyway, that's all for now, so head on to your second to last lesson of the day" Sycamore explained to the students, to which they all cheered at the news that they were going to get out of having to endure another boring lesson.

"Well, that was important and not important at the same time" Ash muttered to the group as they all left before they headed to their lessons.

* * *

Ash sat in English. His teacher had decided to give them the hardest work as it was the last day. Ash turned to look at Dawn who had her head on the desk. It seemed like she was asleep, much to Ash's amusement. He then looked towards Serena who was concentrating on the work. Ash decided that it wasn't a good idea to disturb his girlfriend, so he looked back at his paper, and continued to work.

* * *

30 minutes later, which of course felt like 10 years, Ash, Serena, Dawn, and everyone else that was stuck in English were out of the lesson, and heading to their next lesson… Math… Not an improvement at all…

* * *

1 hour later, math had been endured and Ash and everyone else in that class went their separate ways to spend their break before the singing performances.

"Well, let's go and find the others…" Serena said to Ash who nodded before they both headed out of the building and onto the field where they all normally hung out together.

"Hey, guys!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran up to Ash and Serena, followed by the others. They the proceeded to hang out together before they heard the bell signifying that they had to into the school and into the auditorium for the performances.

* * *

 **There we go. Like I promised. 6-7 chapters. Now, I hope you're excited about the next chapter, as it will hopefully be eventful… You can decide whether that's a way to get you excited or not. Anyway,** **leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	21. Performing

**Hey, guys! I after the longish chapter that I posted as the last one, I think I might need to make it clear that this is not going to be that long. It will be the normal 4 pages that I normally do for these stories. So, with that being said, I have 1 questions to answer!**

 **Question from Guest:** **Wow I guess Ash can now use aura. That's impressive, plus it was mentioned in the anime that Ash has the strongest amount of aura as Sir Aaron has. Thanks for replying to my question, but are you going to make a sequel for this fanfic?**

 **The answer to Guest: No. I'm not planning to make a sequel, but I might make one if it gets requested a lot.**

 **So anyway, let's get straight into it!**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Bonnie squealed as they walked towards the auditorium.

"Me too!" Misty exclaimed, sharing Bonnie's enthusiasm.

The group reached the entrance to the auditorium, which is where the group had to part ways, as the entrance to backstage was out in the hallway.

"Well, we'll see you guys later I guess," Ash told the group who nodded

"I can't wait to see you guys sing! I just know you'll be great!" Iris said to Ash, Serena, Dawn, and Gary

"Thanks, guys" Dawn thanked the rest of the group before they went their separate ways. Ash and other 3 to the into the backstage area, and the others into the auditorium itself.

* * *

"Greetings, students and teachers alike! Welcome to the school performances before the holidays! We have about 30 students performing, which will take place over these last three lessons before the holidays! So without further or do, let's get this started with our first performer, Michael!" Professor Sycamore announced to the whole school who cheered and clapped as a boy called Michael came onto the stage from behind massive red curtains, which separated backstage from the stage.

Michael started singing a song, and after about 3 minutes, he left the stage and went behind the curtains, back to backstage before the next performer came out and sung. This continued until the 9th performer had finished singing, then Gary was called out to perform.

"Good luck Gary," Dawn said to Gary who nodded and walked out from behind the curtains.

The crowd cheered as Gary walked out onto the stage, but he did something that no one else did…

"Hello everybody!" Gary exclaimed after he reached the microphone, to which the crowd cheered a bit. "This so isn't really a proper song, but it's a video game fan made song" Gary explained to which the crowd cheered at the different type of song. It was a breath of fresh air for them all. "This is a fan-made song for the game Assassin's Creed Syndicate," Gary told the crowd who cheered, clearly familiar with the game

Gary pulled out his phone, linked it to the speakers, and started playing the music.

The music started and people were hyped for the song to start.

Gary looked at the crowd and started to sing.

"Born into Revolution, an industrial one. But I would not call me lucky, coming up from the slums. Nobody's wondering why I hardly trust anyone, cause if you're free from corruption, then you must be a nun! You've got an army of thugs? Then let me bloody em up. Don't lay a hand on my coat unless you wanna be cut! I'll pummel you with brass knuckles, leave you ugly as fuck! Then wipe the blood off my gauntlet, and act like nothing is up! Because I'm keeping up appearances within my Syndicate. If you're polluting' my community, I'm catching' wind of it! I'm making history, with every single day I'm living it! I'll leave a bigger footprint than frickin' Charles Dickens did! Cause my name is as famous as David Copperfield is. Child labor's popular, my god that's awful for kids! I'm trying to stop these hard times from getting harder than this, and I still got great expectations, now that's an Oliver Twist! HA! Keep your children outta factories. You can haul your own coal, saw your own tapestries. If you're living lavishly, that'll end in tragedy. I'll knock you off your balcony, and leave the rest to gravity! Here's my manifesto, It's practically a rhapsody. Who'da knew beneath this classy jacket I'd be packing heat? I'm a fashion masterpiece, sent by the Assassin's Creed! If you're an aristocrat, now's the time to flatter me!"

"That dude is fly, with that suit and tie, he don't mess around. She's by his side, nowhere to hide, when they come to town! There's Assassin in their veins, every Templar will be slain. A time to live, a time to fight... Now it's your time to die!"

"Leave it to me and Evie to keep these streets clean…Haha! That ain't gonna be easy, no, UH!"

"The name's Jacob Frye, If you can't wait to die. Inside my cane I hide a blade with which I take your life! I'm taking over Devil's Acre with this gang of mine, drinking bitter, we prefer it to the taste of wine! When we got a problem, we assassinate the guy, pick your pocket, take you hostage, any way to make it by. Take your eyes off my sister, man, she ain't your wife! But she may slice you wide open with a table knife! Call us crooks, soon enough we'll make you change your mind. Join the Rooks if you love it when the stakes are high! I've climbed higher steeples, I've scaled bigger Bens. Don't believe me? Take a swim in the River Thames!"

"That dude is fly, with that suit and tie, he don't mess around. She's by his side, nowhere to hide, when they come to town! Send corruption to it's grave, hidden blades decide your fate! You'll pay the price for your life of crime! When it's your time to die!"

"Welcome to London, city of the paupers. Don't think you're safe cause you were brought up prim and proper! You really oughta watch your… Back, you got a stalker! Six-shot revolver, let's see who can draw first. But if you draw last, you're gonna drop fast. I'll pull my hood down and throw on my top hat. Quit with the kukri. don't make me prove my skill, I'll take these orphans out the textile and put you through the mill! As long as I complete my mission, doesn't matter who I kill, bet your ass Jack the Ripper's got some massive shoes to fill! Knock me off the tracks, I'll come back with direction, nowhere to run and you have no protection. You can thank Darwin; Natural Selection…"

"That dude is fly, with that suit and tie. He don't mess around! She's by his side, nowhere to hide, when they come to town. Cause there's Assassin in their veins, trust in them, they'll take the reigns. When your injustice comes to light… It's your time to die!"

 **I just have to say here, shoutout to Jt Machinima on YouTube. I'm sure that you already know who he is, but if you don't, he makes fan-made video game songs, like the one that Gary performed. I actually took the lyrics and used them for this, so that's why I'm talking about him right now. Thanks Jt!**

Gary finished his song and the crowd cheered loudly. Gary bowed and walked back to backstage and sat down next to Ash again

"Dude! That was awesome!" Ash exclaimed to Gary who nodded.

"Pretty sweet huh? I wanted to do something completely different from everyone else, so I decided that games was the way to go. I searched for about 5 minutes and found that" Gary told Ash who nodded.

* * *

After about 5 minutes and another song, the bell went, signifying that it was lunchtime.

Ash, Serena, Gary, and Dawn walked out of backstage from the door that they entered from and was greeted by the rest of the group waiting for them.

"Wow Gary! That was awesome!" Clemont said to Gary who nodded and explained what he told Ash to the others as well

"I wish I came up with an idea like that" Dawn commented to which the group laughed a bit

"Honestly, Dawn. It isn't the idea that comes first. It's your ability to actually sing the song. Lyrics come after that, then theme, then other things" Ash told her to which she nodded before they all headed off to get lunch, which was pretty hard seeing as most of the people on the way there had decided to comment on how well Gary did with the song.

They eventually made it to the cafeteria, received lunch, ate their lunches, hung out for a bit, before the bell went and everyone went back into the auditorium.

Gary decided to with the rest of the group to the crowd as he had already performed, so there would be no need for him to go backstage. An idea that the other people who had already performed shared.

"Alright, bye guys!" Ash said with a half hearted wave before he, Serena and Dawn went through the door to backstage, which now housed 10 less people than it did before.

* * *

Ash, Serena, and Dawn sat down next to each other and waited. After about 6 people had performed, Dawn was called up.

"Break a leg!" Serena told her best friend who nodded and headed out onto the stage.

The crowd cheered like they normally did as Dawn stood on the stage. Some people wolf whistled, others simply clapped and cheered.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm going to sing 'Everybody wants to rule the world' by Lorde" Dawn told the crowd who cheered before Dawn started to sing after the music started up.

"Welcome to your life… There's no turning back… Even while we sleep… They will find you. Acting on your best behaviour, turn your back on mother nature. Everybody wants to rule the world… Help me to decide. Help me make the most of freedom. And of pleasure. Nothing. Ever. Lasts. Forever! Ah, everybody wants to rule the world… There's a room where the light won't find you. Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down. When they do, I'll be right behind you. So glad we've almost made it. So sad we had to fade it. Everybody wants to rule the, everybody wants to rule the, everybody wants, to ru-u-ule, the world"

The crowd cheered after Dawn finished her song. They loves it. Short, but sweet. Dawn blushed a bit and thanked the crowd before heading backstage again.

"Well done Dawn. That was so cool!" Serena exclaimed at Dawn as she sat down

"Thanks…" Dawn replied clearly embarrassed.

After 11 more performances, Serena, was called up to perform.

* * *

 **There we go. Two more songs left. What will happen? What will Serena sing? What will Ash sing? Who knows… Me. I know. Anyway, leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	22. The last performance

**Hey, guys! Yes, I'm doing another chapter already. I've got an idea for this that I will definitely forget if I don't do it soon, so I'm making this chapter now so it will be done. Anyway, I have 1 question to answer!**

 **Question from Opc3:** **Are you going to bring May back in the story? That would spice up some drama and make the story do good.**

 **The answer to Opc3: I might, but I might not. I guess you can say I MAY but I MAY not :)**

 **Anyway, let's get into it!**

* * *

Serena walked onto the stage, a song in mind, music ready. She looked at the crowd and saw that they were anticipating a song. She sighed lightly and introduced herself.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Serena. I'm going to sing 'give you what you like' by Avril Lavigne" Serena told the crowd who cheered

"Please wrap your drunken arms around me. And I'll let you call me yours tonight. 'Cause slightly broken's just what I need, and if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like. Please tell me I'm your one and only, or lie, and say at least tonight. I've got a brand new cure for lonely, and if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like.

When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes! Is this love? Maybe someday. So don't turn on the lights, I'll give you what you like.

Emotions aren't that hard to borrow. When love's the word you've never learned. And in a room of empty bottles, If you don't give me what I want, then you'll get what you deserve!

When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes! Is this love? Maybe someday. I've got the scene in my head, I'm not sure how it ends. Is it love? Maybe one day. So don't turn on the lights, I'll give you what you like. Give you what you like.

I'll give you one last chance to hold me. If you give me one last cigarette. By now it's early in the morning. Now that I gave you what you want, all I want is to forget.

When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes! Is this love? Maybe someday. I've got the scene in my head, I'm not sure how it ends. Is it love? Maybe one day. So don't turn on the lights, I'll give you what you like. Give you what you like. What you like"

The crowd cheered as Serena finished singing, Ash and Dawn even cheered from backstage. It was sung beautifully after all.

Serena beamed at the response before she headed back to backstage and sat down next to Ash again.

"You were incredible honey!" Ash told his girlfriend before he gave her a quick kiss

Serena simply smiled at the gesture and kissed Ash on his cheek as a thank you

"And now for the final performance of the night, Ash Ketchum!" The announcer announced to which Ash got up and walked onto the stage.

The crowd cheered at the now somewhat school famous teenager as he walked up to the microphone.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages, I'm going to sing 'Ain't no rest for the wicked' by cage the elephant," Ash told the crowd who cheered

"I was walkin' down the street when out the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty little thing approaching me. She said, I never seen a man, who looked so all alone. Oh, could you use a little company? And if you pay the right price, your evening will be nice, and you can go and send me on my way. I said, you're such a sweet young thing. Why you do this to yourself? She looked at me and this is what she said,

Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, and ain't nothing in this world for free. No, I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could. Oh, no, there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.

Not even 15 minutes later, I'm still walkin' down the street when I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight. And then he swept up from behind he put a gun up to my head. He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight.

He said, Give me all you got. I want your money not your life, but if you try to make a move I won't think twice. I told him, You can have my cash, but first you know I gotta ask: What made you wanna live this kind of life? He said,

Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, and ain't nothing in this world for free. No, I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could. Oh, no, there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.

Well, now a couple hours passed and I was sitting in my house, the day was winding down and coming to an end. So I turned to the TV, flipped it over to the news, and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.

I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church. He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills, but even still I can't say much, because I know we're all the same, oh, yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills.

Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, and ain't nothing in this world for free. No, I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could. Oh, no, there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good"

The crowd cheered after Ash finished. They clearly enjoyed the song. Ash looked over the crowd and smiled. He bowed and accidentally activated his eagle vision. What he saw, wasn't pleasant. He saw that someone in the crowd was in red. The person was the same one that Ash saw earlier that day when he activated his eagle vision to check. The person was reaching for something. Something fully black. Something dangerous. A gun.

Ash quickly exited his eagle vision and put his hand on the leather thing that he had with him under his jacket.

He continued to look at the person with the gun. The people around him hadn't noticed yet. Ash knew that if he shouted that there was someone with a gun in the crowd that the person would immediately shoot him. The only thing he could possibly do was watch until they did something.

"Ash? Are you alright?" Sycamore asked him as he approached him

Ash didn't know what to say or do, but he had a plan. "Professor, can I talk to you for a minute in private? Just over there" Ash asked Sycamore, pointing to a corner of the stage.

The head of the school nodded before they both made their way over to the corner in silence. While walking, Ash activated his eagle vision again and looked towards the gun-wielding maniac. They continuously looking at Ash.

After about 1 minute, Ash and Sycamore had reached the corner.

"Professor, there's someone with a gun in the crowd," Ash told the professor who raised his eyebrows in shock and concern

"What!? We need to do something!" Sycamore exclaimed as he reached for his phone before Ash stopped him.

"Don't. They'll shoot you if you try anything. I've got a plan though" Ash told the head before he pulled out the leather thing. It turned out to be a sword. A full-length sword. Ash had concealed it by using a leather sheath and putting it down his trouser leg, with the handle showing so Ash could easily access it if he needed to. The head gasped a bit in shock at the weapon. Stunned by the fact that Ash had a sword, and managed to conceal it so well.

Some of the crowd saw that Ash had a sword. Starting to talk amongst themselves. Wondering why he even had a sword. However, one of the people that saw it too was, of course, the person with a gun. He was staring at Ash the entire time after all.

Ash looked over and saw that the gunman had his gun raised and aimed right at Ash's head. The entire crowd now knew that there was going to be an assassination attempt.

"Everyone! Get down!" Ash shouted to everyone in the room, who ducked down and peered over the backs of the seats in front of them to watch the action. The people backstage came out too to see what the commotion was about, and what they saw wasn't pretty.

The gunman shot at Ash who dived out of the way, performing the safety roll that he had now mastered.

Ash sheathed his sword and ran at a wall. Performing the wall run up it and grabbing onto some wiring to hold himself up before he proceeded to climb up further and further, all the while dodging bullets coming from the gunman.

Reaching the metal beams on the top of the auditorium, Ash ran across them, sometimes jumping from beam to beam.

Everyone below him looked up in awe as he ran, jumped, and dodged bullets about 50 meters above everyone else.

The gunman pushed his way through the crowd and onto the stage to get better accuracy.

Ash continued to dodge the bullets, and eventually. The gunman ran out of bullets completely. Ash saw his chance and jumped and ran towards a beam almost right above him.

Drawing his sword, Ash jumped off the beam. Falling quickly above the assassin.

Everyone gasped. No one knew what Ash was doing.

Ash fell. He lifted his sword above his head and eventually reached the assassin. Ash pushed his sword against gravity, lower and lower until it was as low as it could go with him still holding it.

The assassin looked at Ash. Afraid. Before the sword went right in between the assassin's collarbone and shoulder blade. Stabbing his lung and heart. Ash landed on top of the man; pushing him down to the ground with the sword still wedged into the organs.

Ash's fall was cushioned by the now dead man. That was his plan the entire time. To kill the assassin, and to do it safely, without getting hurt at all.

Ash pulled the sword out of the man, got up, and dropped the sword on the floor before kneeling down next to the man and closing his eyelids, whispering one phrase.

"Requiescat in pace"

* * *

 **Ta-da! One dead man. One awesome chapter. One (sort of) Assassin's Creed crossover thing. I don't know what to call it. Anyway,** **leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	23. A very bad surprise

**Hey, guys! Guess who's back, back again. I am back. Don't tell a friend because it might be embarrassing to you if they don't know that you read fanfiction. Anyway, since the last chapter I have gained a breath-taking 0 questions to answer (like usual) So let's just get right into this chapter.**

* * *

Adrenaline was coursing through Ash's veins. He had killed a man in front of over 2000 people. It was for the better though, as he had saved literally everyone's life. Looking towards the crowd who were starting to get out from their cover, he smiled lightly, k owing that he had at least done some good that came with killing a man. He then proceeded to look over at Sycamore, who was smiling at him. Probably just because he saved the school from death, and Sycamore from a load of paperwork. Ash smiled back at Sycamore and looked over to the people who had come backstage who were also smiling at him.

Everyone was smiling at him, clearly impressed by his skill, and happy that he had saved their lives. Satisfied, Ash bent down, picked up his sword, and sheathed it.

Looking up, he saw that Serena was running over to him. Expecting some sort of hug or kiss, Ash held his arms out but was shocked as her hand slapped him harder than he'd ever felt someone slap before.

Ash looked Serena in the eyes. He could tell that despite him saving her life, she was furious.

"ASHTON KETCHUM! HOW DARE YOU KILL A MAN! I AM GOING TO THE FUCKING POLICE, AND I'M GOING TO GET YOU ARRESTED!" Serena bellowed at him, so loud that he had to cover his ears. "I THOUGHT YOU CARED! I THOUGHT YOU REALLY CARED ASH, BUT I WAS WRONG! I-I loved you, but you've blown your chance. It's over!" She shouted at him before she slapped him again and sprinted out of the auditorium.

Ash, was speechless. He had no idea what just happened. He looked around him, for anyone to help. Anyone to support him. He knew everyone in that school supported him, but no one came. No one decided to walk over to him and at least ask if he was okay.

He pulled his sword out. Looking at the blade. It had dried blood on it from the assassin. Ash looked at the handle and observed it more. He didn't know why he did, but he felt like he should. Staring, right back at Ash, were his own eyes. That's right, he didn't see a reflection, but a carving of… Him.

Ash sheathed the sword again, now with many questions running through his mind. He looked towards everyone who seemed shaken by Serena's outburst before he looked at the door that she had ran through. Sighing lightly, he ran towards the door and found that it was locked.

Confused, he looked around for any other exit. Nothing.

"Hey, professor, do you have a key to this door?" Ash asked Sycamore from across the room.

"Yes, but I left them in the door…" Sycamore said with a sigh as he looked at Ash. "It's locked isn't it?"

"Yep," Ash told him before looking at the walls. He had managed to climb up there to kill the assassin, so he could definitely climb up there again to look for an escape route.

Ash ran up the wall and grabbed onto the loose wire from before and climbed up the same way as before.

Reaching the top, Ash pulled himself up and onto the metal beams from before and looked around. He could see that there was a window in the roof that he could most likely open from one of the beams.

Ash jumped across the beams and reached the window to find that it was locked with a… Padlock? Sighing, Ash pulled out a lockpick that he had on him just in case of something like this and picked the about 5 minutes, the lock had been opened and Ash had pushed the window open. He climbed up and saw that he was indeed on the roof of the school.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, the lock had been opened and Ash had pushed the window open. He climbed up and saw that he was indeed on the roof of the school.

Quickly running across the roof of the school, Ash jumped between different levels of the roof to try and find another window on the roof to get back in.

Not finding any more windows, Ash headed to the lowest part of the roof and jumped down onto the grass below, performing the safety roll to survive before rushing into the empty school building, and to the auditorium door, picking the lock from the outside seeing as there was (for some reason) no lock on the inside.

Ash eventually got the door open and let the entire school's mass of people flood out of the auditorium before running out of the school to go and find Serena.

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

* * *

I don't believe that he did that. I seriously don't believe that the boy I once loved has killed a man. I loved Ash, but I don't anymore, just because of that.

I'm currently running towards my house. I don't know where else to go. I don't want to actually call the police like I told Ash, to be honest, I'm not that mad at him because he _did_ save everyone, but I still don't agree with the fact that he killed someone to do so. He could've just disarmed the guy and got the police in.

I sigh to myself as I open the front door and call to mum to tell her I'm home before I run upstairs and flop down on my bed. I don't like being single. I've known how lonely it felt for my entire life, and now I'm back to that depressing state.

Looking over at my phone, I decide to call Dawn. Maybe she'll be able to help me. I sit up on my bed ad reach over to my phone which is on my desk before I pick it up and go to my contacts, selecting Dawn's name and pressing call.

The phone rings for a few seconds before it goes straight to voice mail. Shrugging, expecting that her phone's out of charge or something, I proceed to make the voice mail.

"Hi, Dawn. It's me Serena. I just want to know if you're alright after what happened today, I'm personally still shaken a bit. Can we meet up soon? I have to talk to you. Bye!"

I press send and place my phone on charge and back on my desk. I feel… Lonely for some reason. Maybe it's just because I broke up with Ash. I'm not sure. I'm probably still sad that I had to do it, but I don't want to be known as the girlfriend of a serial killer. He's probably committed loads of other crimes in the past too, so that reassures me that I did the right thing.

I sigh lightly, starting to doubt more and more that I did the right thing, and then I hear a knock at the front door.

"Serena! Can you get the door? I'm busy" Mum shouts up to me.

"Alright" I shout back before I hop off my bed and rush out my bedroom and down the stairs. I have no idea who could be at the door. I have a feeling that It's a friend, a friend that will tell me I did the right thing.

I open the door and I'm greeted by my worst fear at the moment. Ash Ketchum.

"What do YOU want?" I ask Ash with disgust and distaste evident in my voice. I'm angry at him for what he did. I excuse all the other feelings I have towards him which is, of course, taken over by anger.

"Serena, what's wrong. I need to know why you're so upset with me. Please tell me, I'll leave you alone as soon as I know" Ash tells me.

I look at him with a confused, but angry look on my face before I snap.

"I hate you Ash! I loved you, but you've killed someone! I don't believe that you did it!" I scream at him

"I only killed that guy to save everyone in the school Serena! You included! I didn't care about myself, I just wanted everyone to be alright!" Ash tells me, clearly getting irritated at me

"Just shut up! I hate you, and I wish you were never born! Piss off now or I'm calling the police!" I scream at him before I slam the door in his face and rush upstairs and into my room. Flopping on my bed, I start to sob, quite loudly in fact. So loud that I'm sure my mum can hear me from downstairs. I don't care though. Honestly, I just want to die right now.

* * *

 **Sorry that this was short, I just wanted a cliffhanger to piss you off because I'm evil. Anyway, leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	24. Texting

**Hey, guys! I don't know when I'm going to post this chapter, as I'm currently writing this on the same day that I posted the most recent chapter of 'Ash and Serena's new life'. But, either way, at least I'm writing this… Anyway, I have no questions to answer (What a surprise) So, let's get right into this chapter!**

 **Ash's POV**

* * *

What's gotten into Serena? I have no idea why she'd suddenly snapped at me. I saved her life for Arceus' sake! Everyone understands that what I did was necessary except for her, and I don't know why.

I sigh, walking back home. Honestly, I don't care if I'm hit by a bus, I don't care if someone shoots me, I've just got so many questions floating around inside my head that need to be answered!

I pull out my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I find Gary. I'll text him. I don't feel like talking to anyone using what little life force I have left to project a beam of language at someone's face at the moment.

 **Ash: Hey, man!**

 **Gary: Hi, Ashy-boy!**

 **Ash: Do you know what's going on with Serena?**

 **Gary: No. Have you tried talking to her?**

 **Ash: Yes, I just went to her house and she told me to shut up before she slammed the door in my face.**

 **Gary: Shit, this is quite the situation.**

 **Ash: How is it?**

 **Gary: If she tells the police, regardless of whether you saved everyone's life, you're going to be arrested.**

 **Ash: Any ideas on how to prove to her that I'm innocent?**

 **Gary: Sorry, no. I guess if you leave it to the test of time, then she'll either realize that she's wrong, or she'll stay like this.**

 **Ash: True. Anyway, I'm going to go. I need some time to think.**

 **Gary: Fair enough. Just don't go punishing yourself or anything. You haven't done anything wrong!**

 **Ash: I won't! Don't worry.**

I sigh as I put my phone back into my pocket and enter my house. It seems… Colder. Almost like I've lost a close relative. I shrug as I enter the kitchen to be greeted by mum cooking dinner.

"Hello sweetie! The school has told me about what happened today, and before you say anything, I'm not mad at you, you haven't done anything wrong" Mum tells me as she continues to cook.

"Good to know" I mutter to her before I grab a chocolate bar and head upstairs.

I can't help but shake the feeling off that something isn't right.

I enter my room and sit down on my bed, eating the chocolate bar that I picked up from the kitchen.

I hear my phone ping, signifying that I've received a message. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the sender… Dawn?

I decide to reply to her. She's Serena's best friend, but she is one of my friends too.

 **Dawn: Ash! Answer as soon as you can!**

 **Ash: What's up?**

 **Dawn: I'm good, but I'm texting you because Serena's sent me a voicemail.**

 **Ash: So?**

 **Dawn: So; It contains something that you might find as good news or bad news.**

 **Ash: Send me what it says!**

 **Dawn: Hi, Dawn. It's me, Serena. I just want to know if you're alright after what happened today, I'm personally still shaken a bit. Can we meet up soon? I have to talk to you. Bye!**

 **Dawn: That's what she sent.**

 **Ash: Alright. Meet up with her. You have the best chance of knocking some sense into her. You are her best friend after all.**

 **Dawn: I was Ash. I was her best friend.**

 **Ash: What!? Did you two fall out or something?**

 **Dawn: No, but after what she did to you today, I don't want to be friends with her anymore.**

 **Ash: Oh, fair enough.**

 **Dawn: Anyway, I've got to go. I'll tell her that we can meet up tonight, then at least we can know why she did it.**

 **Ash: Alright! Bye!**

I put my phone down. This is getting out of hand now. Serena thinks that I'm in the wrong for killing a guy, even though I saved literally the entire school, and Dawn doesn't want to be friends with her anymore because of it.

"Ash! Are you alright? You seem very quiet" Mum calls up the stairs to me

"I'm fine! I'm just… A bit tired. I'm going to sleep for a bit. Wake me up later!" I shout back before I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

Dawn told me that she'll meet up with me tonight. I don't know what we're going to do, but I have a feeling that she just wants to talk to me about today. I really don't want to talk to anyone or anything about what took place today, but I guess I have no choice.

I said a half-hearted goodbye to mum before I leave the house and go towards the destination that Dawn said she wants us to meet at; The park.

I get another text from Dawn while I'm on my way to the park. I pull my phone out and look at it.

 **Dawn: I'm at the park now. How long will you be?**

 **Serena: I'm about 5 minutes away.**

It's quite useful that Dawn wants to meet at the park, seeing as I live about 5 minutes away.

* * *

"Hey, Serena!" Dawn shouts over to me as I approach her

"Hi, Dawn!" I shout back before I sprint over to her, the cold wind making my breath form clouds of steam emanating from my mouth.

"Serena, we need to talk about what happened today," Dawn tells me as she wipes some frost off a bench before sitting down and patting the spot next to her, signaling me to sit down next to her.

"Dawn, before you go on some sort of rant, Ash did the _wrong_ thing. He could have settled what happened by knocking the guy unconscious, not mercilessly ripping his life away with a stab from a sword" I tell her, to which she shakes her head.

"Serena" She starts, taking a deep breath. "I know how much Ash meant to you, and I definitely know how much you mean to him, but, think about it. What if Ash was shot trying to do what you suggested? What if the guy had a knife that he could've sliced Ash's throat with? How would you have felt if that happened? What Ash did may not have been the most delicate way to deal with the situation, but if Ash didn't do what he did then he could be in the hospital like he was because of May, of he could've even ended up dead! How would it make you feel if your soulmate died because they took the most delicate procedure of disarming a man?" Dawn asks me which leaves me visibly shaken. How did I not think of it like that?

"Uhh, thanks, Dawn, I need to go and apologize to him right now!" I exclaim before I rush off in the direction of Ash's house.

* * *

 **Ash's POV 15 minutes before Dawn and Serena's conversation**

"Ash! Wake up! Dinner's ready!" Mum shouts to me from downstairs.

"I'm coming now!" I shout back, quite groggy due to me having just woken up from my nap

I climb off my bed and head downstairs to see mum sitting at the table with food. I sit down and start to gobble food down in the span of about 15 minutes before I stand up and tell mum that I'm going upstairs before I remember something.

"Oh, yeah! If anyone comes to the door to talk to me, tell them I'm feeling ill or something. I don't feel like talking to anyone" I tell mum who nods before I run upstairs and back into my room.

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

I've finally made it to Ash's house! I knock on the door and it's answered by his mother.

"Hello, Serena!" She greets me. Somehow, I'm getting the impression that Ash hasn't told her yet.

"Hi, can I speak to Ash?" I ask her, to which she shakes her head

"Sorry, Serena. Ash is feeling pretty ill, he doesn't want to be disturbed. Come back some other time if you get the chance to!" She tells me to which I force a smile and a nod before she closes the door and I walk away. I never thought that Ash would ever want to avoid me.

* * *

 **There we go! I apologize if this chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually post, but I ended up rushing this. I did it all in one sitting, with about a 10-minute break halfway through. I rushed this just because I wanted to be productive, so I made a video for my Pokemon channel, did like 3 pieces of homework, and made this chapter. Anyway,** **leave a review with a question if you have any, and I'll reply as I love replying to reviews. Although, if you're signed in as a guest, then I'll have to answer your question in the next chapter. Bye!**


	25. New schedules

**Hey, guys! I'm back already! In fact, about one week has passed since I last posted a chapter on this story, so, I shouldn't say that 'I'm back already.'**

 **Anyway, I have had a request from one of you guys; Opc3, who said, "And also, If you don't get questions, but you got reviews, you can answer those as well." I will be doing that now, so let's start with that.**

 **Opc3: And also, If you don't get questions, but you got reviews, you can answer those as well**

 **I am doing that now; as you can see.**

 **Guest: This is garbage.**

 **Fair enough**

 **Amourshipper35: I hope Ash and Serena can make up soon and get together again.**

 **I hope so too. (Do you see the irony there? It's ironic because I'm the author, and I control what happens.)**

 **Guest (Different one from before): Uh oh, Ash is ill? How can he be Ill? Good luck on the next chapter!. As a fellow amourshipper I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women, and keep up the good Serena and Ash shipping work.**

 **Thanks. In the last chapter, Ash said "If anyone comes to the door to talk to me, tell them I'm feeling ill or something. I don't feel like talking to anyone." He isn't ill; he's just using 'being ill' as an excuse to avoid any conversation.**

 **Opc3 (Again): I liked how you brought texting into this and great chapter! My question is: Do you think Ash deciding to ignore Serena for a little bit would be ok? Thanks, bye.**

 **I think it would be. If this happened to you, then you would ignore your ex-girlfriend/boyfriend. Anyway, regardless of something like that happening to you, you'd most likely ignore them anyway.**

 **Anyway, that's all the reviews I got in the last chapter. Now, let's get right into this, right now!**

* * *

Ash woke up; it was a Monday morning. "Damn it!" Ash exclaimed as he realized; he had to go to school.

Yes, that's right! Christmas had passed, along with the Christmas break; meaning, it was time for school to start again. Much to everyone's dismay.

Ash sprung out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out his school uniform and putting it on. Ash looked in the mirror to see if he looked 'somewhat' presentable.

Ash usually never cared about how he looked, he just threw clothes on and went on with the day, as most men do. But Ash, for some unknown reason, decided to see how he usually looked.

Satisfied, he turned around to look at Pikachu, who was still sound asleep on at the end of the bed. Chuckling slightly, Ash gently shook Pikachu awake, before the little, yellow mouse-like Pokemon hopped up onto his shoulder, his usual perch for every day.

"Well, are you ready to start school again, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend, who replied with a simple "Pika" while nodding its head vigorously.

"Ash! Come down here quickly, or you'll be late for school!" Ash's mum, Delia shouted up to Ash.

"I'm coming now!" Ash shouted back before he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where he grabbed his bag, and Delia handed him a piece of toast.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with going to school after what happened? You're not paranoid that someone else will try to do the same? Because if you are, then I can phone the school and tell them. I'm sure they'll be very understanding of the situation; you did save everyone's lives after all" Delia asked Ash who shook his head.

"I'm alright about going, mum. Besides, if I don't go, then I'll end up missing the first class of the term. You know that's one of the most necessary because you get introduced to a new teacher if you have one, and you get your seating plan for the rest of the term." Ash told Delia who nodded in understanding.

"Alright, just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to my baby boy" Delia told Ash before she planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm not a 'baby' anymore, mum. I've had to rip someone's life away to save over one thousand people." Ash reminded his mother who nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I worry about you." She told him with a smile. "Now, go on! Before you're late." She told him, to which he nodded and exited the house, making his way to Xerneas high, for the third term.

* * *

Ash arrived at school on time. Entering the building, he saw Gary up ahead talking to Misty. Sighing a bit; knowing he'd have to interact with people, Ash ran up behind the two and jumped, wrapping his arms around their necks in mid-air before he came down and landed on the floor with his arms still around their necks.

"Hey, guys!" Ash greeted the two cheerfully, well, as happily as he could after the situation with Serena.

"Hi, Ash" They replied to him in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked the two who continued to laugh before clearing everything up for Ash.

"We're laughing because we spoke at the same time, Ash. It's funny because we've never done that before" Misty told him, to which Ash agreed and led the two to the front desk to get their new schedules.

Yes, they were getting new schedules. Every two terms are when they'd get a new one.

* * *

"So, I've got science first. Have you got that with me?" Ash asked Gary and Misty who proceeded to look at their schedules before shaking their heads.

"No, sorry. I've got history first" Gary told Ash who nodded before turning to Misty.

"I'm in P.E," Misty told Ash who nodded while sighing. He had a feeling that he wouldn't have any classes with his friends for the next two terms.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then," Ash told them to which they nodded before the three went in separate directions towards their classes.

Ash looked towards Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, like always.

"I hope we don't have any classes with; her" Ash told Pikachu, who agreed while sparking his cheeks, signifying that he was angry.

Even after the amount of time that had passed; about two weeks. Ash still hadn't entirely gotten over Serena. He was shocked and angry that she broke up with him, despite Ash saving the entire school from death.

* * *

Ash approached his new science class. For the next two terms, Ash had a new science teacher for said subject. He was somewhat nervous as to whether the teacher had set a seating plan or not, as Ash always used to have bad luck with seating plans. Most of the time, he was forced to sit next to someone who hated his guts, or someone he had never came in contact with; making conversations awkward and forced.

Sighing slightly, with a shaking hand, Ash opened the door and entered the class. It was somewhat small, with about twenty different seats; all of which were set out in twos, behind a desk for two people to do their classwork.

He looked over the students, only about ten were already in the room, waiting for everyone else to arrive so the teacher could assign them their seats.

Ash, couldn't see anyone he knew in the class; or at least no one he knew well. He may have seen a couple of faces that he recognized from the hallways, but that was it; no one else he had come in any contact with before.

A few people cheered as they saw Ash; happy to see their school's savior in their class. A couple of other people came over to Ash and tried to start a conversation. I say tried, because as most of them attempted to start a conversation with him, the rest of the students for that class entered, followed by the teacher.

One student in the crowd was someone Ash recognized.

Serena...

* * *

 **There you go! Another (Probably not) entertaining chapter for you. I said it was probably not very entertaining because 1/5 of that was spent answering your questions... Great! Right? Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next chapter. Although I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly thanks to this site deciding to shame all guests. BYE!**


	26. (sigh)

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter for you all. I love writing chapters! I just thought that you should know that. Anyway, I have a few reviews to answer, so let's get into that!**

 **Amoutshiper35: I am happy Ash went back to school and had a class with Serena. Awkward alert! I hope they get back together soon because I think Ash still loves her.**

 **You're happy that Ashy-boy has to go through that traumatic shit?**

 **Messenger777: If you can see what's happening in the world today since it's all over and the problems are only getting worse; just know that these are the end times. The days Jesus warned about; he gave us signs to look for which can be found in Matthew 24 in the Bible and told us to watch. To not let these times come upon you unaware.**

 **Understand that the rapture is at hand and can happen any moment. The day of the Lord is coming like a thief in the night, and you do not want to be left behind.**

 **When I reach out to people I encourage them to come out of this world and to seek the father in heaven while he may be reached, since 1 John 2:17 tells us in the word of god aka the bible:**

 **"The world and its desires pass away, but whoever does the will of God lives forever."**

 **A lot of famous anime, games, movies, books, etc. is of the devil. You don't want to be indulging in something that has no place in the kingdom of God since it will only hinder your walk with Christ. 1 John 2:15-17 and James 4:4 is important to remember since you can't be holding hands with the world and Jesus.**

 **Realize that fiction by definition is "invention or fabrication as opposed to the fact" along with other descriptions out there... and you want to be careful. I use to be a fanfic writer myself, but I gave up a lot of things because a lot of it was related or connected to the world.**

 **There is nothing wrong with the writing, but when you're writing about worldly things or fabricating stuff, you're putting yourself in danger since we're to walk in truth. Liars won't inherit the kingdom of God, so you want to make sure you're speaking the truth at all times.**

 **Jesus told us in John 14:23-24 that if you love him, then you'd obey his teaching. He also says at John 14:15 that if you like him then to keep his commandments.**

 **I'd get away from altogether and focus on your relationship with Jesus Christ since it's essential, but that's a decision you will have to make.**

 **Just know that all the issues going on in the world at the moment is in the bible.**

 **If you are awake and aware of everything going on, then please: seek the father in heaven, repent of your sins, let go of this world and follow Jesus as mentioned in Matthew 10:37-38; everything we need to know is the word of god so please read the bible for yourself. You don't want to be deceived since a lot of churches out there isn't doing what they should be doing.**

 **Know that there isn't much time left but don't adopt the spirit of fear since greater is he that is to you than what is in the world. You need faith since without it; it's impossible to please the father in heaven so never let the devil steal that or your peace. Just draw close to the father in heaven, and he will bring close to you.**

 **Jehovah is the god of Abraham, Issac, and Jacob but nobody comes to the father, but through the son Jesus Christ, so you want to accept and follow him since it's by his blood we're redeemed back to the father in heaven.**

 **Take care and keep your eyes on Jesus. You want to be ready. Unless you're born of water and the Spirit, you won't enter the Kingdom of God.**

 **(That is the end of the review)**

 **Okay; first of all. That guy wrote a review about the same size as Lord of the rings extended edition. THAT WAS WAY TOO LONG! Second of all; since when has 'writing ' been a sin; and why has some priest read my story and re-written the Bible in my reviews? But anyway, that took the length of this chapter from eighty-five words to over seven-hundred. But I will try and write at-least another eight-hundred words. So don't freat! (Sorry if I offended any of you with that. I didn't mean to if I did! So copy this link for a picture of a cute kitten . /search?tbm=isch &source=hp&biw=1366&bih=662&q=cute+kittens&oq=cute+kittens&gs_l=img.3..0l10.3431.5998.0.6..1818.0j10j1.11.0...0...1.1. ..4.11.1799.0..0i10k1. 4RTLnQs. But maybe don't click it if you have hayfever. It might set you off with snot waterfalls coming out of your nose.)**

 **Opc3: Well this is going to be VERY interesting. PLZZZZZ HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICK, PLZZZZZZZ**

 **Here it is**

 **Guest: This story compared to other stories like it is top notch. Very entertaining and well-written. Keep up the great work!**

 **Thanks.**

 **Somebody (Guest): It was fascinating as I see it, I also think its very cute.**

 **Guest: Oh, I guess it makes sense now, but I was wondering what do you mean by you will 'answer questions through a private message as long as I'm not a guest and shaming all guests'? If you do get this review be sure to reply to this review, please? As a fellow amourshipper, I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women and keep up the good Serena and Ash shipping work man.**

 **Well, what I meant when I said that I'm 'not answering reviews from guests via private message,' was that I couldn't answer the reviews from guests directly. And the 'shaming all guests' thing, what I meant with that was that lets people that have signed in use the private messaging feature, but it doesn't when you're a guest.**

 **Anyway, that's all the reviews, so let's get right into this chapter! (One-thousand words into this episode, and it's only really starting now.)**

* * *

Ash started to panic. He had bad luck. Very horrible luck in fact; so knowing the fate he would most likely have, later on, Ash sighed and tried to hide in a crowd to avoid his ex-girlfriend.

The teacher sat down at their desk and started to tell people where they were going to be sitting for the rest of the next two terms.

"Michael and Scott; you sit at the front desk on the left. Edward and Jacob; you sit at the front desk on the right" The teacher told the class, to which four boys came out of the crowd at the back of the room and sat down at their new desks.

The teacher continued to tell students where to sit but started to point at the seats to speed the process up.

"Connor and Anno. Jasmine and Evie. Ash and Serena..." The teacher stopped suddenly and re-read the list. It was precise as he had read it.

Ash looked at Serena who had her jaw agape. He rolled his eyes. He must have jinxed it, but this luck was the worst he ever had.

The other four students went and sat down at their desks, while Ash and Serena stared at each other; not sure what to do.

"Umm... I'm sorry you two. I know that you've both fallen out with each other, but I believe that the head of science believes that you two can make up with each other? Do you think that you can attempt that?" The teacher asked Ash and Serena. Ash saw Serena nod slowly out the corner of his eye; so he nodded too before they both went and sat down next to each other.

"Alright, class! We're not doing any work this lesson. I just want you all to introduce yourself and try to get along with your workmate." The teacher told the class who nodded before they started to converse with each other.

Ash glanced over at Serena quickly, and for a second, he thought that she was staring at him. He promptly took another glance and, sure enough, she was staring at him.

"Um, are you alright?" Ash asked her quietly.

"Yeah! I'm fine you killer! I'm alright with sitting next to someone who might rape me and kill me in a few seconds!" Serena retorted at him with a sarcastic tone evident in her voice.

"Miss Yvonne! Don't shout at another student or I might have to give you a detention." The teacher told Serena who nodded in apology. "Now have a conversation with Ash. You need to get along, or you won't be able to work when we start doing experiments."

"Fine" Serena muttered before she turned to face Ash. "I'm sorry, Ash."

"It's fine," Ash replied. He knew that this was going to be his least favorite class.

* * *

 **There you go! Another chapter! Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section; although I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	27. What?

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! Just before I start this off, I want to apologize to you guys. I'm sorry that the last chapter was short. The reason why is because I always write chapters with a certain amount of words in it; between one-thousand and two-thousand. So, when I had to put that extensive review in the last episode, it added six-hundred words onto the one-hundred that I had already written. Therefore, I only ended up writing about four-hundred words of the actual story. Anyway, let's get into the reviews!**

 **Amourshiper35: Poor Ash and Serena being parted up with each other and having to work together in class and I hope they make up!**

 **I hope so too (I'm going to stop saying how ironic all of my answers to Amourshiper35 are)**

 **Black Lion 01: Yikes! I never thought things would be that bad between the two of them. I hope they resolve their conflict with each other soon and get back together, cause I remember what happens if they don't.**

 **Yeah, the police will kill Ash. I'm just joking; he'll go to prison.**

 **Opc3: Not trying to get into your bible stuff, but that took up more than half of the chapter.**

 **I know. It wasn't my choice! I had to put the review in it because I have to put every single one in the last chapter.**

 **Betsidea17: I will just say it; It was a short chapter.**

 **I know! I'm sorry!**

 **Guest: Well I was hoping for a bit more content but any update is encouraging, and the small beginning of this part of the plot is intriguing.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyway, that's all the reviews! So, let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

Ash was confused. Why had Serena been acting so weird? One minute she was shouting at him; next moment she was apologizing to him.

Ash took a quick glance at Serena who had her head in her hands. He didn't want to interact with her, but he knew that he was going to have to.

"So, are you alright?" Ash asked Serena who turned to face him.

"Why would you care?" Serena asked Ash, confusion evident on her face.

"Because I care about my friends," Ash told her; then he realized what he said. "Shit" Ash muttered under his breath while covering his mouth.

"I'm your friend?" Serena asked Ash who shook his head.

"That isn't what I meant, but now that you've brought it up; let's start over?" Ash asked Serena who looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." Serena muttered before she turned away.

"Yeah, you can stay acting like a miserable bitch" Ash muttered as he turned away; he didn't think Serena heard him, but he was wrong.

"What did you say!?" Serena exclaimed at him as she turned to face him.

"You heard," Ash told her, to which she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Serena screamed at him.

"Miss Yvonne! Get out of my class! NOW!" The teacher screamed at Serena who proceeded to storm out of the classroom and into the hallway.

The whole class was in shock. Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak. The teacher looked over at Ash who was staring at the door that Serena had exited through, and no one could blame him.

"Are you alright Mr. Ketchum?" The teacher asked Ash who nodded before making his way out of the class.

"Yes, sir. Thank you" Ash said before he and the rest of the class waited for the teacher to come back in, while listening to the conversation between the two, hoping that Serena would get shouted at for what she did.

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Gary asked Ash who nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this situation," Ash told Gary who nodded,

"I don't either. Maybe if we just wait for a bit, she'll realize?" Gary suggested to which Ash nodded.

They were on their way home. They both lived in the same area, and they both lived somewhat close to each other. Although Serena, of course, lived across the road from Ash, so he had to see her every day while walking home with Gary.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ash," Gary said as he forked off from the direction Ash was heading in, to the course to his own house.

"See you, Gary!" Ash shouted to him as he was a good ten meters away from him.

"Hi, Ash," Serena said as she approached him.

"What do you want?" Ash asked her, confused as to why she bothered to talk to him.

"I-I'm sorry, about today. I know we can't be friends, but I just wanted to apologize" Serena told him before turning around and running away without giving Ash a chance to answer her.

"What the fuck?" Ash asked no one in particular. He had no idea what had just happened; he just shrugged it off and went home.

* * *

Ash woke up the next day; remembering the last day's events. He got ready for school and left; meeting up with Gary and walking with him to school.

"So, she apologized to you?" Gary asked Ash who nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know what's happening, but I think I should try and talk to her in science today. I might be able to make her realize what she did wasn't what was right." Ash explained to Gary who nodded in agreement.

"Well, here we are; hell. Anyway, I'll see you later, Ash" Gary told Ash who nodded before they left in separate directions to their classes.

* * *

Ash entered science and sat down. Serena hadn't arrived yet; Ash assumed that she was either ill or running late. The latter was correct.

"S-Sorry I'm late p-professor! I woke up late. I guess I haven't adapted to getting up early" Serena told the teacher as she rushed into the class, panting and sweating.

"It's alright, Serena. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher told Serena who nodded before she sat down next to Ash.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, somewhat cheerfully?

"I see you got out of the right side of the bed today," Ash told Serena who laughed a bit.

"No, I've just realized that what I did was wrong," Serena told Ash, much to his surprise; then she grew a bit nervous and awkward. "I-I'd like it if we could go back to how we were before... Is that alright?" Serena stuttered out.

Ash was in shock. He was not expecting her to realize everything so fast. Despite this, Ash managed to reply. But what he said wasn't what Serena wanted to hear.

"Well, I don't think we can go back to how we were before, Serena. I'm sorry, but I think that it's better off if we just stay as friends?" Ash told her to which she became somewhat saddened, which was evident as she seemed to act slower than usual, and throughout the class, Serena was as silent as she could be.

The class ended, and Ash and Serena left. They decided that it would be best to wait for a bit before telling anyone that they were somewhat getting along, so for the rest of the day, neither of them said anything about what took place in science.

* * *

 **There you go! Another chapter. This one was longer than the last one, which is good. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section; although I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	28. She's back?

**Hey, guys! Welcome to another chapter! I'm back after a short break, mainly because I have moved house recently, so I won't be able to update for a while. It's just that, now it's the middle of the night here in Britain, and I can't sleep, so I decided to write a chapter. Anyway, let's get right into the reviews!**

 **Guest: Well, I guess that makes sense now, and it seems that this chapter is quite a short one, but still great job on it, man! And as a fellow amourshipper I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women, and keep up the good Serena an Ash shipping work man.**

 **Sorry that it seemed short to you, but thanks anyway!**

 **Kevin The Amourshipper: Welp, at least they're friends again. That's a start.**

 **Yeah, I guess it is.**

 **Amourshiper35: Wow! I can't believe Serena slapped Ash, but I am happy she said sorry, and I hope they can be friends at least.**

 **Yeah, I can't believe it either! (I can't be bothered to go into the irony of what I just said again.)**

 **Betsidea17: It was a good chapter, and I wonder what will happen in the next one.**

 **I wonder what will happen too. It's not like I'm the author and that I determine what happens. If you somehow got that thought into your head, then you must be insane. (I hope you can all detect the sarcasm there.)**

 **Black Lion 01: Well, the first part was shocking, but the ending of it was great. I'm sure if they keep this up, they will get back together in no time.**

 **Yeah, maybe. (Insert evil laugh here.) I'm just joking! Or am I? Yes, I am. Or am I? Yes, now let's get on to the next review.**

 **Opc3: BRING MAY BACK PLZZZ!**

 **Alright! Jesus, no need to shout.**

 **Guest: I like how the chapters aren't too short but not so long that it takes forever to update. This story is so compelling; I can't wait to see what happens next!**

 **I like that too; mainly because it's easy for me to write about three chapters in a day if I have to.**

 **Guest (Again): It looks like this chapter is getting impressive, great job on it man! As a fellow amourshipper, I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud remember that men and women and keep up the good Serena and Ash shipping work man.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Opc3 (Again): Also, why do you have a limit on how many words you're allowed to write in each chapter?**

 **I don't have a limit. It's just a decent amount of words for a chapter. If you wanted to read a chapter of this story with between one-thousand words and two-thousand words in five minutes, you could. But, if you wanted to read a chapter of this story with between two-thousand words and three-thousand words in five minutes, you wouldn't be able to, because it's too long to read in that amount of time. I'm aiming to write chapters that only take a few minutes to read, so I'm not wasting time in everyone's day.**

 **Anyway, that's all the reviews, so let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

A few months had passed since Ash and Serena had forgiven each other. Ash had re-introduced her to his friends who were a bit skeptical at first and uneasy, but they eventually came around and accepted that Serena just made a mistake.

Ash had informed the school about what happened between him and Serena; making sure that everyone forgave Serena.

By this time, the third term had finished, and it was the start of March; everyone was getting ready to head to school on Monday.

Ash, of course, was included in that amount of people. He had gotten up, gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, fed his Pokemon, and he had eaten his breakfast. He was just leaving the house when his mother came rushing up to him.

"Ash," She started, seeming to get frantic. "Do you remember that girl? The one that tried to mess up your relationship with Serena?" She asked him.

"Yeah? What about her?" Ash asked her, getting suspicious.

"Well, I've just been informed that she's back here. She's going back to your school as well" Delia told Ash, which made his heart sink.

"So? What's that got to do with me?" Ash asked her to which Delia sighed and straightened his tie that he had on; it was a part of the uniform.

"Ash, I know that you and Serena haven't been together for about two months now, but I'm afraid that this 'May' is going to try something again. Please, be careful. And make sure that you protect Serena too; I don't think May knows that you've broken up now, so she might attempt to harm Serena." Delia told Ash who nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay as safe as I can," Ash told her, to which she smiled.

"Alright, bye Ash!" Delia said before Ash left the house and sighed. Why did May, of all people have to be back again? Most of all, why his school? It didn't make any sense to him.

He looked up and saw that Gary and Serena were coming towards him, eventually reaching him and greeting him cheerfully.

"Hey, guys. Do you know that May is apparently coming back to our school?" Ash asked the two, who seemed to go pale as he said that.

"What?" Gary asked him. "She's coming back?"

"Yes," Ash told him.

"Does she know that we've broken up?" Serena asked Ash who shrugged.

"I don't think so. Mum's afraid that she's going to torment us, especially if she believes that we're still in a relationship together." Ash told Serena who shivered a bit. Most likely at the thought of having to encounter her arch enemy.

"Well, should we discuss this later? We're here now." Gary told the two who nodded before going off in separate directions to their classes.

* * *

Ash and Serena arrived at their science class and sat down. The lesson proceeded like usual, although Ash caught a blue haired girl staring at him a few times. He brushed it off like it was nothing, however, after a few times, presumably four or five, Serena caught her staring at Ash before Serena gave the girl a death stare while the blue haired girl stuck her tongue out at Serena before continuing to stare at Ash. Eventually, Serena looked away, and the girl got shouted at for not paying attention to the lesson.

"What was that about?" Ash asked Serena who shrugged.

"I don't know," She told him through gritted teeth. She seemed frustrated. Ash couldn't think of what would cause her to be frustrated about, however, so he disregarded the fact and proceeded to continue the work.

* * *

After the lesson ended, Ash and Serena exited the class only for the blue haired girl from before to push Serena to the side and face Ash.

"Hello, handsome" She greeted him.

"My name's Ash." Ash corrected her, which earned him a laugh from Serena.

"Oh! You're playing hard-to-get, are you?" The girl asked Ash who stayed silent. "Well, I'm Miette. I think you're a great guy, and if you wouldn't mind, could we get to know each other a bit better?"

Ash continued to stay silent. He didn't understand why this girl turned up out of nowhere and asked to 'get to know him better.' The girl proceeded to open her bag and pull out a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling down something; she then handed the paper to Ash.

"That's my phone number. Don't hesitate to call me!" Miette exclaimed before she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran away to her next class.

"You're not going to call her. Are you?" Serena asked Ash who nodded, much to her disbelief and disappointment.

"She seems like a sweet girl, Serena. I guess that she's just shy and doesn't know how to introduce herself." Ash told Serena which left her with her mouth agape.

"You're not serious! Are you?" Serena exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I am," Ash told her. "Is there something wrong with that?" Ash asked her to which she blushed lightly.

"No, I'm just looking out for you," Serena told him hastily before the bell went and they both hurried off to their next class.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter! Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section; although I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	29. Where is she?

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry that it's been a while since I last posted a chapter. I moved house recently, and I've only just got internet again. But anyway, enough about me. Let's get into answering some reviews!**

 **Opc3: And one more thing, if you get a lot of reviews, you don't have to do all of them, especially when you're ironic. It's taking away from the actual story.**

 **Good idea. I'll start doing that from now on, but I'll still list at least ten reviews. That's my maximum. Although, I'm not going to need to answer every one. As you said, there's no point if my answer is going to be ironic.**

 **Black Lion 01: Well, May's back. I wonder how things will turn out for our young lovers. Last I checked in earlier chapters, if Ash and Serena don't get back together, the results could be disastrous.**

 **Well, you are right. Like I've written in a past chapter, Serena is open to the idea of reporting what happened to the police, efficiently sending Ash (an innocent teenager) to jail.**

 **Kevin the Amourshiper: Why do I feel like May is going to do something to Serena?**

 **Probably because it's happened before? It has in this story at least, so it wouldn't be farfetched for it to happen again. I do not promise anything, but there may be...**

 **Betsidea17: The chapter was good but May going back to school is not surprising to me it was bound to happen eventually, but it was good.**

 **Well, thanks. Of course, May going back to the same school was inevitable because May probably wouldn't have the heart to run away altogether.**

 **Amourshiper35: Wow I can't believe May is back, and now Miette is hitting on Ash just like in the anime, and I think Serena is jealous.**

 **Guest: All I can say is this is going to be interesting.**

 **Guest (different one): Oh! Not Miette again! It seems things are going to get very shocking, as a fellow amourshipper, I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women and keep up the good Serena and Ash shipping work man.**

 **Opc3: Ugh, for some reason Serena is getting on my nerves. She won't let Ash do anything!**

 **Honestly, it is getting on my nerves as well, as I have to make the two characters interact with each other as they did at the start of the story; Awkwardly.**

 **Anyway, that's all of the reviews, so let's get into this chapter!**

* * *

Ash sat in Maths, confused as to who the girl he encountered was. 'Miette?' Ash thought. Who was Miette? She gave him her phone number, so she must be serious. But, then again, it could be some joke. It could be a joke, or she could mean it.

Ash sighed, unable to make his mind up about what was going on. He looked to his side. Gary sat next to him, nearly falling asleep.

Ash nudged Gary hard in the ribs. "Wake up" Ash whispered to him.

"But maths is so boring, and I don't want to pay attention to this stupid teacher, and I don't think they even know what they're talking about." He heard Gary mutter under his breath, not wanting to be heard by the teacher.

Ash sighed at that comment. He turned away and rested his head in his hands; going back to his thoughts.

"Ash! What is 150848x800237503?" The teacher exclaimed at Ash which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How am I supposed to know? That question is entirely unrelated to this lesson, and we haven't learned how to do something like that." Ash told the teacher who turned to look at the whiteboard. Sure enough, it read information on trigonometry.

"Well, what's the answer anyway?" The teacher asked him as he picked up a calculator to look up the answer, ready to rant at Ash about how critical paying attention was in lessons.

"The answer is 1.2071423e+14" Ash told the teacher who looked at his calculator and nodded.

"Well done! You paid attention in the last lesson, but not in this one. So, this is why you need to pay attention..." The teacher told Ash who sighed.

"Go on, give everyone a massive row about how critical it is to pay attention then..." Ash said before he yawned. "Besides, I missed out on quite a bit of sleep last night, so I guess I can catch up now then."

"Fine, we'll just continue this lesson then." The teacher muttered under his breath before turning back to the whiteboard and continuing to teach the class about trigonometry.

* * *

"Thank Arceus that's over!" Ash exclaimed as he and the rest of the class piled out of the classroom.

"You can say that again," Serena said as she came up behind Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, by the way. You got everyone out of a row."

"Well, my attitude can be good, but it can be bad. That was the good side of it." Ash told her which earned him a laugh from his Ex-girlfriend.

"How are we sure that we can trust Serena, Ash?" Gary asked Ash who looked at him and smiled.

"Because I trust her," Ash told him to which Gary looked at Ash in confusion. Ash sighed and pointed to his palm with the little blue circle. "Remember this?" Ash asked Gary who nodded. "Well, I can use this to tell if I can truly trust people. And, I can trust you." Ash told him as he pressed down on the circle and saw that Gary was in blue with a bar floating next to his head which had 'trustworthy' at the top with 'not trustworthy' at the bottom. The bar was filled up with green near the top.

Ash exited out of his 'eagle vision' and turned to face Serena again. "We've got history together now," Ash told her to which she nodded.

"Well, I've got Science, so I'll see you guys after school?" Gary asked them to which they nodded and parted ways to their destinations.

* * *

"Today has been stressful so far, hasn't it?" Ash asked Serena as they sat in History, bored to death. It was their last lesson, but it made them feel like it was their first. That's how long it felt like for a simple five minutes to pass.

"Yeah, and we have to do that assignment too," Serena told Ash who sighed as he noticed the teacher looking at him.

"Mr. Ketchum, I know that you've saved everyone from what happened not long ago, but that doesn't give you the right to talk across me," The teacher told Ash sternly before turning back to the whiteboard to continue teaching the class.

Ash and Serena however, ignored what the teacher said and continued to talk, except a lot quieter than before.

"Can we meet up together after school, Ash? I have something important to tell you" Serena asked Ash who agreed, mainly out of morbid curiosity.

"Alright then, but what is it? Can you tell me now?" Ash asked Serena who vigorously shook her head.

"No! I need to tell you in private! It's important, and I don't want anyone to overhear me telling you!" Serena told Ash hastily.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" Ash asked her.

"How about by the river going through the middle of the town at six? You know, on the same side as the beach by the Arceus statue." Serena told Ash who nodded.

* * *

"Well, that's certainly interesting..." May whispered to herself as she listened to Ash and Serena's conversation. "I wouldn't mind going out of my way to listen to whatever she has to say..."

* * *

Ash and Serena left History and made their way home together with Gary. After a somewhat quiet journey home, Ash went into his house, changed out of his school uniform, and went into the kitchen for something to eat; all the time, wondering about what Serena could want to tell him.

* * *

At ten to six, Ash left his house and started to make his way to the river. He didn't see Serena walking there while he was, but Ash just guessed that she had left earlier than he had and was already at the river.

* * *

After Ash reached the river by the Arceus statue, he couldn't see Serena anywhere. Did she forget? Maybe she was just late? Ash went with the latter explanation, hoping that Serena didn't send him out to wander around looking for her.

Ash pulled out his phone and checked the time; it was precisely six. "There we go, she's probably just a bit late," Ash whispered to himself. "I can't expect her to be here exactly at six, anyway."

* * *

After ten minutes of waiting, Serena still hadn't shown up. Ash, getting slightly annoyed, decided to wait for another five minutes, to no avail.

Now entirely annoyed at Serena, Ash went back home, deciding to confront Serena about it the next day at school.

* * *

Ash arrived at school the next day and went through the day, hoping to see Serena. She wasn't in. She wasn't in for the next few days in fact. Those few days was extended into a full week, then two weeks, later a month. Everyone was starting to get worried about her. Serena's mother, Grace, called the police as Serena wasn't at home ill. In fact, the day that she left to go and see Ash at the river, she never came back; but, of course, she never turned up to see Ash either. She wasn't seen by anyone after she left that day. But Ash noticed one thing; May had been acting weird ever since the day that he and Serena were supposed to meet by the river.

Had she done something to Serena?

* * *

 **Oh! That was a bit unexpected, at least for you guys, anyway. But anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section. Although, I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	30. Working with the possible enemy

**Hey, guys! First of all, before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say thank you for supporting me all the way to chapter thirty. We've had quite the ride over the past three-four months, and I just wanted to take this time to say thank you. Anyway, let's get into answering a few reviews!**

 **Amourshiper35: I hope Serena is okay, and I hope Ash can find her. I wonder what she wanted to tell Ash...**

 **Guest: May is back, this is shocking! Could this mean May and Miette have joined forces? Wow, things here just got very interesting in this amourshipping chapter. Great job man and welcome back ;) As a fellow amourshipper I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women, and keep up the good Serena and Ash shipping work man.**

 **Black Lion 01: Nicely done! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks. Here's the chapter!**

 **Kevin the Amourshipper: I see you used "that idea." Well done!**

 **Thanks, and yes, I did. For everyone who doesn't understand what we're referring to, Kevin reached out to me and gave me an idea to do with the story.**

 **Betsidea17: The chapter was good. If May is behind Serena's disappearance, I wonder how Ash is going to deal with May.**

 **Opc3: How long is the school year?**

 **It goes from September fifth to July twenty-third.**

 **Anyway, that's all the reviews, so let's get into this chapter!**

* * *

It was now the start of May since Serena had disappeared. The police were searching for her, her mother, Grace was searching for her, all of her friends were searching for her, and, of course, Ash was searching for her.

While in school, Ash and his group of friends had noticed that May had been acting bizarre. She'd been frantic ever since Serena disappeared, and every time Ash or his friends tried to talk to her, she'd instantly become a nervous wreck and would always try to end the conversation.

When the two month anniversary of Serena's disappearance arrived, everyone was sick of not finding any trace of the honey-blonde girl. Ash included. He decided that May was the primary suspect, so when his History class received a pair assignment about how Arceus came to create the world, Ash jumped at the opportunity to be in a pair with May, to question her subtly without her having an excuse to avoid him.

Ash was now sitting in English, thinking about what he was going to do later on. May had invited him over to her house to work on the assignment, and Ash couldn't decide whether he should come up with a way to question her or to leave it and see how she acted without any questions. He only noticed his English teacher asking him a question as Misty nudged him to get his attention. When Ash looked up, the whole class was staring at him.

"Uhh, yes, sir. A dash can be used to signify that a word is one single word if it gets cut off at the end of a page; If you want to use one for that reason, fit all of the words that you can except for the last letter which is replaced by a dash. The rest of the word then continues at the start of the next line." Ash explained to his teacher who nodded.

"Yes, Ash, you're correct, it's just, I only asked you to open the window…"

Ash stood up, mentally facepalming at the fact that if he listened, he wouldn't have had to go through that awkward situation.

Ash walked over to the window and pushed it open, letting the breeze flow through his hair, then he made up his mind about what he was going to do about May; He was going to leave questioning her.

* * *

Ash was walking home from school. His brain was exhausted from thinking about what to do when he got to May's house. Sure, he had concluded that it would be easier not to question her and to see if she acted suspiciously without questions, but Ash was wondering whether he should come up with an excuse to be left alone; he could then snoop around her house to try and find some clues?

Ash shook his head. He was thinking about this as if he were a detective, but, then again, it was his duty to find Serena. Even though she was his ex-girlfriend, they had become best friends despite their fight earlier on in the school year.

Looking down at a piece of paper that May had given him with her address written on it, Ash realised that her house wasn't too far away from Serena's. About a three minute walk away? Maybe even two? If May did kidnap Serena, it wouldn't have been a very long walk away.

Ash shook his head of those thoughts. He would find out whether May did kidnap Serena or not. He couldn't jump to conclusions without any evidence.

He looked up from the piece of paper and looked at the street name displayed on a sign at the start of the road. Arceus Avenue. The same name that the note read. Ash had arrived.

He started to look around for number forty-two, May's house number, when he heard a scream come from one of the houses. He couldn't detect precisely where, but he had a feeling that it came from the same side that he was on, the part of the street with the houses displaying even numbers on them. It sounded close.

Ash passed by number thirty-six, thirty-eight, forty, and then he finally saw the house he was looking for; number forty-two.

Ash walked forward and knocked on the door only for it to be opened one second later by May.

"Hello, Ash! Come in! I've got some food if you want some. You can head upstairs to my room while I go and get us something to eat if you like. It's the first door on the right," May told Ash who nodded and walked upstairs while May walked, presumably, into her kitchen.

'May said that her bedroom is through the first door on the right, and she didn't give me a chance to answer her. She must have wanted me to come up here and go into her room straight away. She doesn't want me to go anywhere else, so that's what I'll do. I'll go into a different room!' Ash thought to himself before he looked behind him to check that May wasn't down there before he quietly turned the handle on the door straight ahead of the stairs and pushed it open.

Ash opened the door to see a small bathroom, not much bigger than his. It had a connected bath and shower along with the essential sink and toilet. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He quickly pulled the door shut again and looked over his shoulder. May still wasn't coming up the stairs. Ash turned around entirely and headed for the only other door that he didn't know what had hidden behind; the second door on the right.

He tiptoed over to the door and, yet again, quietly turned the handle and pushed the door open. He saw a bedroom. Presumably belonging to May's parents. It had a double bed, a wardrobe, a T.V cabinet, a chest of drawers, and finally, a bookshelf.

Not wanting to be caught looking around May's parents' bedroom, Ash quickly but quietly closed the door.

Giving up, he headed into May's bedroom. It was bright pink with furniture matching her parents' bedroom, except this time, with a desk with a laptop resting on top, and instead of a double bed, it was a single.

"Hi, Ash. I've got us some food. Are you ready to start working now, or should we wait a bit?" May asked Ash while carrying a tray filled with food into the room.

"I'm ready when you are," Ash told her to which she smiled and placed the tray down on her desk before sliding another chair over to her from the corner of the room and tapping it lightly, telling Ash to sit down.

Ash proceeded to sit down as May opened up her laptop and logged in.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Ash tapped his feet lightly on the ground as he waited for May to find a decent webpage explaining everything about how Arceus came to create the world. He felt like he was in danger, but he didn't know why. Was his mind trying to tell him that May had committed the crime subconsciously? He couldn't understand if that was the truth, and that made it scarier to him.

May finally loaded the webpage and started to write notes down.

"I think everything we need is in here. Shall we make a presentation about it? Sir said that making a presentation is an option." May asked Ash who nodded before he proceeded to help May write the notes down.

* * *

Half an hour later, they finally finished writing everything down, and they then advanced to open up a website that lets students create presentations for free.

"Do you think we have enough notes?" May asked Ash who nodded as she set up the website. "Are you alright? You seem sadder than usual."

That caught Ash off guard. Was he acting sadder than usual? He didn't think so, but May did have a point. In an attempt to not make it awkward, Ash said the first excuse that came to his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Serena." Ash told her before mentally facepalming at his answer. He was initially going to avoid talking about Serena to see if May was going to act strangely, but he had to let that one slip didn't he!

"Uhh, I am too. I don't know where the poor girl had gone, but I hope it isn't too far away..." May told him. Ash could tell that she was lying. It was evident from the way she hesitated to her answer. That isn't a typical answer that you'd give someone if you were anxious about a friend or acquaintance.

* * *

After about one hour of piecing the presentation together, Ash and May had nearly finished. Ash realised this however and took an opportunity to look around May's house once more with a handy excuse.

"I'm pretty thirsty; I'm going to go and get a drink. Are you alright with finishing this off while I'm gone?" Ash asked MAy who nodded.

"Yeah, there's only one more slide left anyway, so I'm fine on my own," May told Ash who nodded and left the room, heading downstairs.

"Right. Where would May hide someone?" Ash whispered to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Straight ahead of the stairs was the front door, leaving a flat wall to his right. Ash turned left and headed into the dining room. It was slightly big, with a table able to fit about ten people around it in the centre of the place.

Ash looked around the room and saw that there was a bookshelf in the corner with new-looking books stacked neatly on the shelves, except for one old dusty book made out of leather that stuck out slightly.

Ash walked over to it and pulled the book out, examining it. It looked to have about five-hundred pages worth of content, but apart from that, it was an ordinary book. It had just aged.

Shrugging, Ash slid the book back into its slot before he heard a clunk of metal. Pausing for a second, Ash noticed that a tiny crack of light had appeared behind the bookcase.

Wondering what could be behind the bookcase, Ash pushed it back into, what he assumed to be the wall. Ash felt stupid as he didn't expect anything to happen, but he was shocked when the bookcase slid back with ease and slowly descended into the floor.

It was a secret room.

* * *

 **Wow! That is a pretty big cliffhanger, and that was also a pretty long chapter. I made this one a bit longer than usual as I haven't posted in a while. Why? Because I've been focusing on my YouTube channels for a while; JAMES/GOLDENGOBLIN290 and POKEGOLD290. But, I'm back now. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section. Although, I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	31. Freeing her

**Hey, guys! I'm back again on this story. I know that it hasn't been too long since I last posted, but come on, this is a big part of the plot, so I want to write it now. Anyway, let's get into answering reviews!**

 **Amourshiper35: I hope Ash can find Serena and fast and I wonder if he still has feelings for her and I bet May is behind this!**

 **Black Lion 01: Talk about a real gamechanger. There's no telling what's in that secret room. May might just be pulling an act to make it look like she's innocent so Ash wouldn't get suspicious of her real actions.**

 **Guest: ) A secret room, I knew there was something very suspicious going on with Miette and may, they must have joined forces!? Great job on this amourshipping chapter man. As a fellow amourshipper I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women and keep up the good Serena an Ash shipping work man.**

 **Anyway, that's all the reviews, so let's get into this chapter!**

* * *

Ash looked into the room. It wasn't a room that greeted him, but a trapdoor. Looking over his shoulder to see if May was there, which she wasn't, hesitation took over his body before he finally took a step into the room and opened up the trapdoor.

As he entered, Ash saw a lever on the wall. He pulled, and the bookcase slid back into place from behind him; sending the hallway into the darkness. Ash started to panic. Had he just locked himself in the room? Surely not.

Ash mentally kicked himself. If he genuinely had locked himself in, he would worry about that later. The only thing that mattered to him was getting to Serena. He didn't care what it would take. As Ash thought about that, he realised that he made it sound as if Serena was still his girlfriend, which, of course, she wasn't. He blushed slightly at the thought. Sure, he always loved Serena, but they weren't together anymore. They probably wouldn't be together again, not after what happened.

Ash shook his head of those thoughts. Again, it didn't matter. Getting to Serena was the only thing that mattered; to him at that point anyway.

Ash walked forwards, making no sound as he used his heel to lower his foot slowly onto the ground.

Silently, Ash lowered himself down to the ground and placed his hand on the top of the ladder, slowly climbing down.

* * *

Ash was met by a long hallway when he reached the bottom of the ladder. Ash crept through the hall, using the same technique as before to make sure that he didn't make too much sound.

He could see the light illuminating the end of the hall. Hope? Was that where he was supposed to go or was it a trap?

Whether it was a trap or not, Ash couldn't see another option, so he crept towards it and eventually reached it.

It seemed to be turning off to the left. Was it another hallway, or a room? Maybe, it was where Serena was; or at least that's what Ash hoped to be the case.

He stayed next to the wall and slowly peaked past it. It wasn't another hallway, that was certain, but it wasn't a room, a big one anyway. It was a long, narrow, and compact room with a chair in the centre of it. A person was sitting, slumped over in the chair with ropes wrapped around their arms and ankles, tying them to the chair.

Serena? Or was it someone else?

Ash started walking up to the person. Either they were asleep, or they were dead.

A rush of cold blood spread out around Ash's body. If they were dead, then May was a murderer. And what if they had died, and it turned out to be Serena?

As Ash neared the person in the chair, he could make out a familiar shade of blonde hair. Honey blonde.

Silently wishing that he hadn't decided to investigate, Ash kept on walking towards the person. He could tell that it was Serena.

Ash broke into a jog which eventually faded back into a walk. He couldn't bear the thought of Serena dead. It made him shake in fear, and whenever he thought about it, he started to feel ill.

"Serena?" Ash called out to her half-heartedly. Ash wasn't sure whether he wanted Serena to respond and not to want her to answer.

Ash kept on heading towards Serena; his heart starting to beat faster and faster as he neared her.

"Serena!" Ash called out to her again, to no avail. Starting to get frustrated, Ash continued to run jog towards Serena. He wanted to reach her, but something was holding him back. Was it himself not wanting to see Serena in pain? Ash couldn't tell, but Ash knew that May was behind this.

"Serena! Come on! Answer me, please!" Ash called out to her, hoping that the worst wasn't right. Thankfully, he saw Serena move slightly. Not a lot, but she did move her head slightly.

"Arceus, how long is this room? I must be quite far underground. I haven't heard anything from above me." Ash muttered to himself as he got ever closer to Serena.

Ash heard Serena moan lightly. Pain? Was that what she was forced to endure?

Ash broke into a run. He knew that Serena was alive. It was certain. The only thing Ash wanted to know was whether Serena was alright.

Ash finally reached Serena. Serena slumped over, didn't see Ash approach. Although, when Ash finally reacher her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and bent down to face her.

"A-Ash?" Serena exclaimed as she looked at Ash's concerned yet delighted face.

A smile took over Ash's face before he used his hand's to untie the rope which prevented Serena from going anywhere.

After he finished un-doing to the rope, Ash looked at Serena and pulled her up from the chair, pulling her into a tight, warm hug at the relief that his best friend was alright.

"What are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed, shocked but joyful at seeing Ash.

"I'm rescuing you. Now, what did May do to you?" Ash asked Serena while observing her body. Cuts and bruises covered Serena's arms and legs. Her clothes were torn and worn out, which she was slimmer than a plank of wood. She must not have eaten for a couple of days.

"How did you survive down here for so long?" Ash asked her, starting to get more and more worried by the second.

"She tortured me. It wasn't too bad. She just whipped me with a belt and used a rusty fork to cut me. But apart from that, she brought me food every three days and water every day. Not a lot, but enough for me to sustain life." Serena explained to Ash which only hurt Ash' heart more as his mind started to picture everything Serena told him.

"Come on; we've got to get you out of here and get the police. This whole situation is getting out of hand with this stupid girl, now. " Ash told Serena who nodded.

Ash grabbed onto Serena's hand and led her out of the room and into the hallway, eventually leading her to the ladder and helping her climb it.

* * *

As Ash climbed up the ladder, he remembered that he closed the door behind him when he entered. The only thing he could hope for was that the lever would open the door from the inside.

"Ash? Where are you?" Serena asked Ash through the darkness. She spun around slowly with her hand out, trying to find Ash.

As Ash finally reached the top of the ladder, he grabbed Serena's hand.

"It's alright; I'm here. Now, we just need a lever. There should be one on the wall, and it should open the door." Ash told Serena who nodded despite the darkness preventing Ash from being able to see her.

Ash and Serena both brushed their hands along the wall, searching for the lever until Serena finally found it.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed before pulling it down which led the bookcase to slide open for a second time that day, letting light flood into the room.

Ash turned to face Serena but instead found her a few centimetres away from his face. He jumped back a bit in surprise which Serena also did.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be that close to you..." Serena told Ash quietly.

"It's alright," Ash reassured her before the two of them heard an all to familiar voice echo throughout the house.

"Ash? Where are you? You only went to get a drink, and you've disappeared for twenty minutes!"

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was short. I would've made it longer, but I think you guys have received a fair share of amourshipping for today, so anyway, There we go! For some unknown reason, I'm starting to feel as I did when I started writing my first story, 'A school life,' which is quite crazy. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section. Although, I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	32. Dealing with May

**Hey, guys! Before we kick this chapter off, I just want to apologise for not posting for a while quickly. My only excuse is that I've been quite focused on school. Because I'm in year eight, which is when you're twelve to thirteen in education, I've reached the time where I have to study and work had to get prepared for when I have to choose the lessons that I want to take in my GCSE's.**

 **Anyway, without further or do, let's get straight to answering some reviews!**

 **Amourshiper35: Few! Ash found Serena and freed her from May. I hope they can get away from May and tell the cops what happened to her.**

 **Black Lion 01: Another great job. I knew Serena would be in that secret room the whole time. Now the both of them have to get away from May without her noticing. Wonder how it will turn out. Find out next time in "A school life."**

 **I didn't know that you worked as a narrator. (That was a joke.)**

 **Opc3: What "feeling" are you talking about here?**

 **What I meant by 'I'm starting to feel as I did when I started writing my first story,' Is that, I'm starting to get a new passion for writing; expressing my imagination.**

 **Betsidea17: I like the chapter, and I wonder how May will respond when she sees Serena free.**

 **Guest: oh boy may is in massive trouble, big time! This chapter does indeed have spicy and sweet amourshipping in here. I hope we all get to see Serena and Ash meet again and get married together as a couple in the future as husband and wife in the Pokemon series and beyond. We all will remain amourshippers, and we all will continue to support amourshipping for all time. As a fellow amourshipper, I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women and keep up the good Serena and Ash shipping work man.**

 **(Not an answer to the previous review!)**

 **From here, I have a new reader who has left a few reviews in between reading through chapters. I will say which episodes these reports are for, as they, of course, have been reactions to those specific sections.**

 **(Left on chapter four: Cliffhanger that will make you hate me.) Guest: Nice story, felt saddened and annoyed when Ash watched those people bully Serena, although admired his honesty in not helping her initially but then jumped to her defence. I'm a big anti-bullying supporter and find it hard to comprehend why anyone would want to bully a sweet girl like Serena, but that's life isn't it, and kind, cute girls get intimidated mainly by jealous people!**

 **I agree with everything you have written there! I, like you, hate bullying. I detest it so much, in fact, that I'm ready to do what Ash did in the chapter; beat up the bullies! In fact, that is the entire reason why I made him do that in the first place. I want more people to gain enough courage to stand up for themselves when idiots decide to pick on them, merely for being unique.**

 **(Left on chapter eleven: The beach.) Guest: Aw he's found his first love after being apart, very well written and romantic, I like the way you have created a spark between the two of them, almost like they'd never been apart. it's hard to believe that a 12-year-old has such a vivid imagination, as speaking as a 16-year-old, I remember my first love, her smile still brightens my day every time I see it (wouldn't admit that to my current girlfriend though!)**

 **Well, thank you! I always have had a passion for writing and creativity in general. So, I decided to start up a Fanfiction account and write my own stories! Of course, I have no regrets in doing so, as I now have a lovely fanbase that I adore! You included as you have joined!**

 **(Left on the last chapter, presumably by the same person under a different account name) GamerxGirl: Brilliant, where is episode 32, don't keep us in suspense. I like the maturity of your writing in that even though Ash and Serena aren't together they still maintain a friendship, adorable, it's nice to read stuff like that. I like a romance. May needs dealing with picking on poor Serena. You should be proud of your writing skills from covering different scenarios from being friends to being ex's to friends again to jealousy from others. You are apparently a very mature young lad in recognising situations and providing solutions. Well done!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Anyway, that's all of the reviews! So, let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

"Ash! What do we do?" Serena exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"I-I don't know! She's going to come down here, and we'll get caught!" Ash explained hastily before an idea popped into his head. "Serena, I need you to go into the kitchen. Lie down on the floor, and I'll pretend as if you've managed to make your way out of the horrific prison that you've been left in for ages."

"How is that going to help?" Serena asked Ash as she lifted a hand to her heart. It was beating faster than she had ever thought it possible. Was she scared? Nervous? Or... Did she still have a crush on Ash?

Serena was drawn away from her thoughts as she heard Ash answer her question.

"She can't hurt you while I'm there or she'll look suspicious, and she can't blame me for snooping around her house because you 'made your way out on your own.' Besides, it's the only thing I can think of right now. Anyway, I left to get a drink, so it would make sense for me to stumble across you. I can merely pretend that I've been trying to help you for the past twenty minutes," Ash explained to Serena who nodded and, with Ash behind her, snuck out of the little crevice that the bookcase would fill when it would be set back in place.

Ash looked at the book that had opened this revelation of May's true intentions with a look of resentment and gratefulness. If it weren't for that one book, Ash would never have found Serena.

Ash pulled the book off the shelf and set it back on it once again. The bookcase slid back into place perfectly.

"Ash? Where are you?" May called from upstairs. It sounded as if she was moving. Was she coming down the stairs?

"Come on! We need to move fast!" Ash exclaimed, lightly pushing Serena into the kitchen who proceeded to lie down on the floor and act as if she was trying to leave, but fainted instead.

Ash got into position; kneeling next to Serena with his hands on her chest, acting as if he was performing CPR on her.

That was when May came into the room. She saw Serena lying on the floor and gasped. Or, at least, pretended to be shocked. Then again, she would have been appalled that Serena had managed to escape.

"Ash! What's going on?" May exclaimed in shock as she ran over next to Ash before kneeling down next to Ash who was still pretending to perform CPR on Serena.

"I-I don't know! I found her like this! That's why I disappeared for so long. I was trying to help her!" Ash told May who, luckily, believed him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how hard this must be, Ash. She is- Sorry. She was your girlfriend. So, you having to see her like this must be horrific, to say the least." May told Ash who nodded before 'giving up' on trying to wake Serena up, as he left his arms to push into his knees as he 'cried.'

"I-It's alright, May. Let's just move her. She doesn't deserve to stay like this. I'll get her arms; you get her legs." Ash told May who nodded before standing up, walking over to Serena's legs, and with a faint smirk plastered onto her face, grabbed Serena by her ankles while Ash went over to the opposite side of May and did the same with Serena's arms.

Serena slowly opened her eyes. Not enough to draw attention to herself; but enough to see. She could see that May was in place. With all of her might, Serena lashed out one of her legs, tearing it from May's grip, before pulling her leg back and sending it racing through the air and into May's stomach, throwing her flying across the room and into a cabinet; knocked out.

Ash let go of Serena's arms and sped across the room, so he was in front of his Ex-girlfriend.

Smiling, Ash extended his had towards Serena, allowing her to grab onto it before Ash pulled her up, off the floor and into his arms.

Both Ash and Serena blushed. It reminded them both of when they were younger, back in Oak's summer camp. Ash and Serena looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Come on, let's go," Ash told Serena before reluctantly letting go of the girl that he still loved and grabbing her hand before leading her out of the house and to his own; all the while, hand in hand.

* * *

Ash barged through the door of his house, taking his mother by surprise.

"Hello Ash," Delia exclaimed in fright, walking over to the door and stopping dead in her tracks, Ash with Serena.

Serena? But she went missing not long ago. Maybe, two-three months back?

That was when it hit Delia as Ash lay Serena down on the couch and picked up the phone, dialling the police.

"Hello? Yes. I've found a girl who went missing not long ago. She's here at my house now. A fellow student kidnapped her. If you could get here soon, that would be perfect. The previously missing person was Serena Yvonne. Thank you," Ash said before he put the phone down.

"Ash? What's going on? What do you mean that 'a fellow student kidnapped her'?" Delia asked Ash hesitantly.

"Do you remember May?" Ash asked his mother who nodded as a response. "Well, she kidnapped Serena. I don't know why, but she did. I found out because I went to May's house to do a project, but I came across a secret room, and Serena was there and-" Ash sighed, "It's a long story."

* * *

Not long later, the police came to Ash's house to question him and Serena before going to May and arresting her. Ash explained the whole thing to his mother with Serena filling in a few details that Ash didn't know. Serena was sent back to Grace, her mother, who was, of course, even more, exstatic than she had ever been in her life.

Now? It's a Monday morning, and Ash needs to go to school.

* * *

 **Now, before you ask, this isn't the end of the story. It's merely the end of a plotline revolved around the story. So you don't need to cry. Wipe away the tears, because this is going to continue. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section. Although, I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	33. Leave her alone!

**Hey, guys! I apologise for the long wait, but, I'm back now, so let's get into answering the reviews!**

 **Gamerxgirl: (Posted in chapter 31) Brilliant, where is chapter 32, don't keep us in suspense. I like the maturity of your writing in that even though Ash and Serena aren't together they still maintain a friendship, very cute, it's nice to read stuff like that. I like a romance. May needs dealing with picking on poor Serena. You should be proud of your writing skills from covering different scenarios from being friends to being ex's to friends again to jealousy from others. You are obviously a very mature young lad in recognising situations and providing solutions. Well done.**

 **Thank you. I'm flattered!**

 **Betsidea17: The chapter was good now just got to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Amourshiper35: Yeah! Serena is safe thanks to Ash and May is in jail and I think Serena and Ash may be close to getting back together again and this time for good.**

 **Black Lion 01: Good riddance to May. She deserves to be arrested for what she did. And about the narrator thing, I speak just like a narrator at times, plus it helps if you're writing your own story.**

 **Gamerxgirl: Can't wait for the next chapter to see the spark hopefully light up again between Ash and Serena, they are so made for each other, Ash is so sweet towards his ex-girlfriend, very positive message in there, which presumably because of your opinion on bullying (everyone hates bullies) is that people can get along if they all make an effort. I bet you are a really popular guy with an attitude like that :)**

 **Again, I'm flattered.**

 **Guest: Wow looks like May got what she deserved! Are you going to post the next chapter where May gets arrested for abuse and kidnapping and was shown arrested on tv? If you see this review be sure to reply to it? As a fellow amourshipper I have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that men and women and keep up the good Serena and Ash shipping work man.**

 **Guest: Can you post a bit quicker, last time you posted was in November and now it's the middle of December.**

 **I will try to, but I do also run two YouTube channels, so one chapter might come out every few weeks.**

 **Guest: That's the funniest book name I've ever read.**

 **I'm guessing that you're implying about how absurd the story is? Well, soon there will be an explanation.**

 **Guest: There have been a lot of reviews and I'm just wondering if there any part of your life that is reflected in any of the chapters or is it all fabricated? Just trying to clarify as Gamerxgirl seems to think you are Ash, and that you are some sort of superhero yet Mr Dh made a few valid points which suggested you are 'trying' to be someone else. What I'm basically asking is Ash's personality based on yours, hence the bullying etc?**

 **To be honest, it's neither. If I saw someone being bullied, I would stick up for them, although, I haven't encountered a situation like that in my life. Mr Dh does have some valid points, although I am not trying to 'be someone else, or act out my fantasies through Ash.' I'm merely trying to make the story interesting. Like I said, I would stick up for someone being bullied, but I haven't encountered a situation like that before.**

 **Pikachulove813: May got what she deserved.**

 **Yes, she did.**

 **Guest: Are you going to update?**

 **Yes. Here's the new chapter!**

 **Anyway, that's all of the reviews, so let's get straight to the chapter!**

* * *

"Uhh, damn you school!" Ash exclaimed to himself in annoyance as he realised that he had to go to school again.

Sighing, Ash got out of bed and grabbed his clothes, putting them on before waking up Pikachu who hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika pi..." Pikachu muttered, also annoyed about school.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's grab breakfast and go," Ash told Pikachu who nodded before letting out a little yawn. Ash took notice of this and smiled. "Do you want to stay here and get some more rest?" Ash asked Pikachu who nodded before jumping off Ash, onto the bed before crawling up into a ball and falling asleep.

Ash made his way downstairs, quickly making a piece of toast before heading out towards the school, and for once, decided to take the bus.

* * *

Ash approached the bus stop; noticing that Serena was there along with Dawn, Gary, and Misty.

"Hey, Ash!" Serena shouted to Ash as he approached. "I thought you walked to school?"

"I normally do, but I can't be bothered today. I'd rather wither away in my own depression on a bus than wither away in my own depression while walking," Ash told Serena who giggled slightly before she realised something.

"Depression? You're not depressed are you?" Serena asked Ash who shook his head and laughed lightly.

"I was being sarcastic," He, explained before he saw the bus approaching from the distance. "Come on, let's go."

"Um, Ash. I want to ask you something..." Serena whispered to him as they both got on the bus.

"Ohh, do we have a special moment between them?" Gary asked Dawn while pointing at Ash and Serena.

"I don't know, but let's not interfere," Dawn told Gary who nodded before making sure that he was sitting near Ash and Serena while Misty and Dawn went towards the back of the bus.

"What is it?" Ash asked Serena who looked down at the ground, trying to cover her face with her hair.

"N-Never mind, it's nothing," Serena told Ash who sighed.

Brushing it off, Ash shook his head and pulled out his phone, noticing that Gary had texted him. Opening up his messenger, Ash looked at the text he had received.

Gary: Ash, what was that about? What did Serena want to talk to you about?

Ash raised his eyebrows at this, looking over to the side to see Gary looking at him. That nosy bastard!

Ash: Really? You seriously attempted to listen to my conversation with Serena? How low is your life?

Gary: Yes. I'm interested, Now tell me what happened!

Ash: I will soon, don't worry.

Gary: Just tell me now!

Ash: There isn't much to say.

Gary: Well, tell me what she said, even if it isn't a lot.

Ash: She just said 'never mind,' that's it.

Gary: That's it?

Ash: Yes.

Sighing, Ash put his phone back into his pocket, taking a glance at Serena as he did so, noticing that she was sat there, still looking at the floor.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked Serena who turned to face him, blushing lightly.

"U-Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine, Ash. I'm just thinking about something," Serena told him, stuttering a little.

"What were you thinking about?" Ash asked her, to which she started to look into Ash's eyes, contemplating what to say.

"I-I was just thinking about what I was going to tell you before," Serena explained, grabbing onto Ash's hand while continuing to stare straight into his eyes.

Ash blushed at the gesture but still didn't want to retract his hand. A warm feeling blew through his body, making him feel loved; almost just like how he felt when he and Serena were in a relationship.

"What did you want to tell me? Whatever it is, I promise that I won't get mad," Ash explained to Serena who smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you properly for saving me from May. I never really got to show my gratitude, so, I just want to do this..." Serena told Ash before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"W-What was that f-for?" Ash asked Serena in shock, moving his hand towards the cheek that Serena kissed before holding his hand in place for a few moments before the bus stopped.

Serena giggled slightly before standing up and, following Ash, made her way off the bus before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Serena turned around to face whoever it was, and it turned out to be Miette; a not very popular girl in the school with blue hair wrapped in a bunch on her head.

"Stay away from him. He clearly doesn't want to be with someone like you after what you did!" Miette exclaimed which gained the attention of some surrounding students, including Ash.

"We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less!" Serena retorted, yet it hurt when she said the last part. She remembered that she had indeed asked Ash out again the same day that she apologised to him, but he declined; stating that it would be better for both of them to be merely friends.

"Hey! What Serena said is true. I trust her, and she trusts me!" Ash exclaimed at Miette as he came over to support Serena.

"Thank you, Ash," Serena muttered under her breath, making sure that Miette didn't hear her.

"No problem," Ash replied in the same manner, as he watched Miette turn around and walk away.

"Ash," Serena started, "What if what she said was true? What if I don't deserve to be friends with you because of that mistake I made earlier in the year?" She asked Ash, who proceeded to turn to face Serena, place his hand on her shoulder and stare into her eyes.

"What she said isn't true, Serena. There's no way in hell that it is!" Ash told her, which boosted Serena's confidence as she smiled, nodded, and grabbed Ash's hand before she started to lead him over to the group.

Ash, confused as to why Serena grabbed his hand, shook the thought out of his head as the warm feeling from before flooded back to him like a wave of... Love? That was it, Ash Ketchum had fallen for Serena again.

* * *

 **Yes! We're starting to get there! If you don't know, and I'm very sorry to have to say this, but we are nearing the end of this story. I know! It's shocking and sad, but let's not let that get us down. I can guarantee that there will be at least three more chapters of this. And now that I've completely given up on the other story that I was previously writing, I can now focus on this story completely. Also, sorry that I've taken so long to update this story. The only excuse I have is that I was updating you guys on the situation as to why I took down half of the stories that I have posted on this account. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section. Although, I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	34. Where are we going?

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter. Now, I've got a few reviews to answer, so let's get straight into that!**

 **Amourshiper35: Wow, I am very happy for Ash and Serena. I liked seeing them fall in love again and how Ash told Miette to go away.**

 **PikachuLove813: Yes! I hope they get back together. But instead of May, we have Miette!**

 **NebulousFlygon: Yes! They're getting back together! Will Miette be the third wheel? Is May gone for good? Find out next time on A School Life!**

 **Guest: Cute chapter! Keep up the good work!**

 **Thanks!**

 **All right, that's all the reviews, so let's get straight to this chapter!**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter. Now, I've got a few reviews to answer, so let's get straight into that!**

* * *

"Hey, Ash, Serena! Come here!" Gary shouted over to Ash and Serena when he saw the two approach the group.

"Hey, guys. Have we missed anything?" Ash asked the group who shook their heads.

"No, but we saw what happened over there. Are you two alright?" Dawn asked Ash and Serena who turned to look at each other before nodding their heads.

"Attention, all students! Please come to the auditorium immediately!"

"What was that?" Misty asked no one in particular.

"Professor Sycamore. He announced that we all have to go to the auditorium," Clemont told Misty who looked at Clemont and rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm not deaf. I just- Never mind."

"So, what do you think he wants? He's announcing something to the whole school, so it must be important," Ash asked the group who shrugged.

"Beats me. Could he be announcing something about the graduation? That's coming up soon," Gary told Ash, to which he agreed.

"Yeah, but why would he need to address the whole school about something like that?" Ash asked Gary who shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..."

"Everyone, sit down! Sit down! I need everyone to sit down so I can announce this important news!" Sycamore told the whole school from the stage, who had recently piled into the auditorium to hear what Sycamore had to announce.

Everyone did as they were told and sat down.

"What do you think it's going to be about?" Gary asked Ash, leaning over the armrest to try and see what Ash's view was like.

"I don't know. Maybe it's something important?" Ash suggested.

"Well, it would have to be for the whole school to need to be here," Gary explained, to which Ash nodded.

"Yeah," Ash replied before he saw Serena approach him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Ash. is it alright if I sit with you? The other girls won't let me sit with them for some reason," Serena asked Ash to which he looked at the seat next to him which was empty.

"Uh, yeah, Serena," Ash replied, patting the seat next to him to which she sat down.

Gary nudged Ash, gaining his attention. "What?" Ash whispered to Gary, turning to face him.

"Good luck," Gary whispered back before standing up and heading somewhere else.

"Where's he going?" Serena asked Ash, pointing to Gary who left to sit with the others.

"I don't know," Ash replied honestly.

"Ash, about before, when I kissed you... I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I did it-" Serena said before she was cut off by Ash.

"No! It's alright. I kind of liked it?" Ash told her which earned Serena a huge blush, yet a massive smile at the same time.

"Would you mind if I did it more often? It can be our way of saying 'thank you,' and it reminds me of when we were in a relationship," Serena asked Ash who stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Sure, if that's what you want," He told her, to which Serena smiled again before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek for the second time that day before pulling away with a cute giggle.

"We need to be used to it," Serena reminded Ash who smiled and nodded before their conversation was interrupted by Sycamore.

"Hello, students. So, you may all be wondering why I have called you all here. I called you all here to announce that on the last day of school before the end of the school year, we are having a battle tournament!" Sycamore announced to which most of the whole school cheered, including Ash. "The reason why I wanted to announce this nearly two months in advance, is because most of you may want to prepare for the battling, as there will be no breaks in between," Sycamore explained for everyone to understand the rules.

'Alright, I can't wait!' Ash thought, having to force himself from saying it out loud.

"That is all, so you can all head on to your lessons now!" Sycamore finished, allowing all of the students to pile out of the auditorium.

Ash sighed in happiness as he walked out of school at the end of the day.

"What are you happy about?" Serena asked him as she approached from behind.

"I'm just happy that school's out for the day," Ash told Serena who nodded and smiled before grabbing Ash's hand and leading him home.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked Serena, but he didn't get a response. "Serena?" He asked again, to no avail. "Serena!?"

Serena continued to ignore Ash while leading him to where Ash thought was home. However, Serena was leading Ash to a nearby forest.

Ash, seeing where they were going, started to question Serena more.

"Serena, please tell me where we're going!" Ash exclaimed, getting annoyed at Serena's ignorance to tell him.

"Ash," Serena started as they entered the forest. "I'm not going to tell you where we're going, alright! It's a surprise!" Serena explained to Ash who sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Ash muttered as he looked around him. He saw a clearing in the middle of the forest that they appeared to be heading to.

"Here we are!" Serena exclaimed as they entered the clearing.

"Where are we?" Ash asked her as he looked around.

"I don't know. I found it yesterday after you saved me, and I thought it would be nice for us to be here together, alone," Serena told Ash, to which he looked at her and smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Serena," Ash said to her, to which she smiled and walked closer to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you, Ash. Ever since I was kidnapped by May, I wanted to do what I was going to do that night even more," Serena told Ash.

"What did you want to do, Serena?" Ash asked her, wrapping his arms around her as she looked up at him, giggling.

"This..." She said before pulling him into a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss.

Ash, taken aback by this sudden action, almost fell backwards, but he caught himself before kissing Serena back after a few moments of hesitation.

After a minute of kissing, Ash and Serena pulled away from each other, still in each other's grasp.

"Ash, I've wanted to tell you this for a while. I love you. I have ever since I first met you. And I know that what happened with May tore us apart before, but I think we can be fine now she's gone," Serena told Ash who stared at her blankly.

"Serena," Ash started, not sure what to say. "I love you too, but- You know what, I don't care what happened in the past. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Ash asked Serena who squealed and pulled him into a hug.

"Come on, Serena. Let's go home," Ash told Serena who nodded and grabbed his hand, letting Ash lead her home.

* * *

 **So, that's another chapter for you. What do you think about Ash and Serena being back together again? What will happen soon? So many emotions! Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section. Although, I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	35. The day is here!

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter, and it has only been about an hour since I posted the last chapter. I haven't written the chapter yet, so you're not going to be seeing this an hour after a released the last chapter. You may see this a few days after the last chapter has been posted, but you may not. It might be later or sooner. Who knows? Anyway, I just want to make a quick announcement! I'm going to stop answering reviews in these chapters. Why? Because I feel that it takes away from the chapter itself. How? Well, I normally attempt to make every chapter around one-thousand and two-hundred words; about four pages of Microsoft Word, Google Docs, etc.**

 **So, anyway, let's get straight to this chapter!**

* * *

It was now the end of the second-to-last day of school, around two months after Ash and Serena got back together.

Ash lay on his bed, psyched up for the battle tournament that would take place the next day.

He had trained his Pokemon more than he ever had before. He didn't want to look like a fool.

The day after Ash and Serena got back together is when Ash started training. He had phoned Professor Oak up, who was in Kanto and had asked him to send over his Charizard, Sceptile, Krookadile, Goodra, and Greninja.

Ash had found Greninja and Goodra when they were still in their first evolutionary stage back when he lived in Kanto. He had caught the two Pokemon and trained them up over the years until they were fully evolved, along with his other Pokemon except for Pikachu who had been a gift from Professor Oak.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu who nodded, letting out a small "Pika," as he did so.

"Ash! Come downstairs! Serena wants to see you!" Ash's mum, Delia shouted up to him.

"Alright! I'm coming now!" Ash responded before getting up from his bed, while Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as he did so.

Ash ran out of the door before making his way downstairs in a hurry, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder for dear life.

"Hey, Ash," Serena greeted as Ash reached the bottom of the stairs, pulling him into a hug before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Serena," Ash responded, planted a kiss on her own cheek, repaying her for what she did.

"Come on, Serena. Let's go upstairs," Ash told Serena who nodded before Ash led Serena upstairs and into his bedroom.

"So, Ash, are you excited for tomorrow?" Serena asked Ash, taking a seat on Ash's bed next to him.

"You bet! It's going to be awesome!" Ash exclaimed, getting more and more psyched up as every second passed.

"Oh, yeah! I heard that the whole day is going to be the battle tournament," Serena told Ash who looked at her and smiled.

"Great!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, Pikachu mimicking him as he did so.

Serena giggled at Ash, grabbing his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I like doing this, Ash," Serena told Ash who looked at her through his peripheral vision, smiling lightly before shifting his head to kiss her on her forehead.

"I love you, Serena," Ash told her, making Serena smile before going to kiss him on the cheek until Ash suddenly shifted his head to make Serena give him a proper kiss, holding her in that position for a few moments before letting her go.

Serena pulled away from Ash and looked him in the eyes, shocked by his sudden actions before she giggled lightly.

Ash smiled seeing this, happy to be back with the girl he loves.

Sighing, Serena got up from Ash's bed, telling him that she had to go before leaving his house and heading back home, leaving Ash alone again, minus Pikachu.

* * *

The next day, Ash woke up, completely psyched up for the day's upcoming events.

He sprung out of bed, waking Pikachu up as he did so, earning him a slight shock from the yellow rodent.

Ash, however, ignored Pikachu and quickly threw some clothes on, who stared at Ash before shaking his head.

"Pika..." Pikachu murmured in a sarcastic tone before trying to curl up and fall asleep again. His plans were foiled, however as Ash scooped him up before perching his best friend on his shoulder.

"Come on, Pikachu! Wake up! Today's the day of the battle tournament!" Ash exclaimed, gaining Pikachu's attention.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, letting his cheeks spark a little due to his excitement.

Ash rushed downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulder, entering the kitchen before quickly grabbing breakfast and eating it as fast as possible.

"Woah, slow down, Ash!" Delia exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, putting the kettle on to make a coffee.

"What?" Ash asked his mother, food filling his mouth as he attempted to talk, but failing miserably.

Quickly checking the time, Ash saw that he had to leave at that moment, therefore, giving his mum a half-hearted wave, Ash grabbed all of his Pokemon's Pokeballs and attached them to his belt before grabbing his bag and leaving the house.

"Hey, Ash!" Serena exclaimed from the other side of the road, waving at him enthusiastically before hurrying across the road, being careful with cars.

"Hey, Serena," Ash replied as Serena reached him, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"So, are you excited for today?" Serena asked Ash who nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air just like the day before.

"Come on, Ash. Let's go!" Serena exclaimed before grabbing Ash's hand and running off in the direction of the school

* * *

 **So, that's another chapter done. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will be responding to every single one in the next section. Although, I will answer questions through a private message as long as you're not a guest, as I cannot reply to guests directly because this site does not allow it. BYE!**


	36. May the tournament begin!

**Hey, guys! I'm back again. I apologise that it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, but I have some serious man-flu at the moment, so I've found it hard to write. I've actually had this for a week or more, so I wasn't able to get started on this chapter until now, yet I still have this degrading annoyance. Anyway, let's get right to this chapter!**

* * *

"Serena! Wait up!" Ash shouted over to Serena, who was running a good ten meters in front of him.

"Come on, Ash!" Serena shouted back to him, laughing lightly at Ash.

Sighing, Ash started sprinting after Serena, catching up with her quickly.

"Come on, Serena!" Ash exclaimed at her as he passed by her, laughing his head off as he ran ahead of her and into the school.

Serena shook her head, and, letting out a small laugh, headed into the school as well.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Gary exclaimed as he saw Ash and Serena approaching the group.

"Hey, guys!" Ash replied, jogging over to the rest of the group.

"Ash! I've heard that the tournament is going on all day," Misty told Ash who nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Serena told me yesterday," Ash told her, to which Serena nodded and smiled.

A few moments later, everyone heard an announcement asking for everyone who was competing in the tournament to go to the auditorium.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess," Ash told the group before Gary, Iris, Misty, Cilan and Clemont walked over to Ash and stood beside him.

"Yeah, we're competing too," Gary told Ash who nodded and let off a slight wave to the rest of the group who waved back before going back to their conversations.

"So, you got six Pokemon with you, Ash?" Cilan asked Ash who nodded.

"Yeah," Ash replied which earned him a few quizzical looks from his friends.

"I thought you only had Pikachu," Iris said which made the others nod in agreement.

"I've had other Pokemon for a while now. I just haven't shown them to many people," Ash explained to which everyone nodded in understanding before they all entered the auditorium.

Ash, along with everyone else participating in the tournament, took their seats, watching Sycamore talk to some other people who were arranging the make-shift battlefield.

A few moments later, Sycamore turned away from the other people and instead faced the one-hundred students sitting in front of him.

"Hello, everyone!" Sycamore exclaimed into a microphone, his voice booming around the room out of speakers. "As you all know, today we are hosting a battle tournament for you all to compete in. I just want to let you all know who will be battling who. So, when I call your name, you will come down here to the battlefield and converse with your opponent. As you can probably guess, we do not know who will proceed into the later rounds, therefore, we will all have to gather at both of your breaks to converse about your next opponents. If you lose your battles, you will be eliminated from the tournament," Sycamore explained to everyone who listened closely.

Sycamore then proceeded to list off people's names who were battling against each other.

Ash lost interest, mentally switching off until he heard his own name mentioned.

"Ash Ketchum and Oliver Johnson."

Ignoring the fact that Ash had never heard of this kid, he got up out of his seat and headed down to the make-shift battlefield to meet his opponent for the first round.

"Hi, I'm Ash, from Pallet Town!" Ash introduced himself to the kid who looked about one or two years younger than him.

"Hi, Ash. I'm Oliver. Nice to meet you," He greeted in return.

This kid didn't seem so bad.

"So, Ash. That Pikachu on your shoulder, is it strong?" Oliver asked Ash, pointing at Pikachu.

"Well, he's been with me since the start, really. So, after about ten years, he must be at least satisfactory for a battle opponent," Ash explained to which Oliver nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, he must be," Oliver muttered, taking a quick glance over to Sycamore who was nearly done with listing off people's names. Oliver looked back at Ash, a flame of determination flickering in his eyes. "I'm going to warn you, Ash. You better not take me easy. I'll obliterate your Pokemon! I'm looking for a good challenge!"

Ash smirked at this statement. It seemed that Oliver shared his passion, yet he also seemed to be half-joking. Either it was the tone of his voice or the fact that Oliver didn't seem like the type of person who would be a strong trainer. But what did Ash know?

"I like your determination. But you better not take me lightly, either," Ash warned Oliver who smirked like Ash did a few seconds before.

"Alright, everyone!" Sycamore's voice came booming around the room again from the speakers. "Everyone get backstage. That's where you'll be waiting when you're waiting for your battle to commence," Sycamore instructed to which everyone obliged and headed backstage.

Ash split up from beside Oliver and headed back over to his friends who were waiting for him on the other side of the area.

"Hey, Ash!" Gary greeted him as he approached, Cilan, Iris, Misty and Clemont giving him a simple nod to say that they acknowledged him as being there.

Ash sat down, his friends mimicking his actions. He heard people piling into the auditorium on the other side of the curtain. Then he heard Sycamore's voice introducing the battle tournament as 'a way to remember everyone who was going to graduate later on in the day,' before going on to list off all the names of everyone who was participating; cheering appearing and disappearing like the Mexican wave for everyone.

Ash knew one thing as the first pair went out to battle.

The tournament would be great.

* * *

 **So, what do you think about that chapter? Are you excited for the tournament? Leave your answers in a review. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' it's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	37. Against Oliver

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter. It's not that long since I last posted a chapter, so there may be a few more references to the last chapter in this one, as I may be able to remember little details. Anyway, without further or do, let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

Five battles had passed since the tournament started. Ash was waiting for his battle with Oliver to start, Gary sat next to him still.

"How long do you think we'll be waiting for?" Gary asked Ash who shrugged, listening to the faint sound of a trainer commanding their Pokemon to use a move.

"I hope it won't be too long. I'm psyched!" Ash told Gary who nodded.

"Me too!"

Ash looked over at the door that led to the stage. Despite the fact that there was a curtain separating the main stage and backstage, there was a door that connected the two, as for some reason, the school officials liked the idea of there being a curtain in place of a wall, and they liked the idea of the curtain never moving, so they needed a door.

Hearing the faint sound of applause and cheering in the distance signifying the end of a battle, everyone backstage tensed, waiting to see who would be battling next.

The speakers backstage came to life once more, stating the names of the people battling.

"Ash Ketchum and Oliver Johnson to the stage, please."

Ash blinked, surprised. He wasn't expecting to be battling so early on. With his luck, Ash expected to be waiting for a full hour before he was called to battle.

Standing up, both Ash and Oliver headed over to the door leading to the stage, waiting for a second while the winner of the two previous contestants walked past them while the loser headed to the crowd to watch the battles. A choice that was optional for everyone who loses their battles, as they won't need to be backstage afterwards.

The crowd cheered as the two boys walked out onto the stage. Ash spotted Serena and the others in the crowd as he made his way to one side of the battlefield while Oliver headed to the opposite end.

The referee walked up to the side of the battlefield and stated the rules.

"This is a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum and Oliver Johnson. The battle ends when one side's Pokemon is unable to battle. Battle begin!"

"Go Golem!" Oliver shouted, throwing a Pokeball out into the battlefield which proceeded to open and send out Golem before bouncing back to Oliver.

"Go Greninja!" Ash shouted as he threw out a Pokeball containing Greninja at the same time as Oliver sent out his Golem; Ash's Pokeball bouncing back to him as well.

Oliver decided to start the battle off, commanding his Golem to use Stealth Rock to surround the battlefield, restricting Greninja's movements.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken on the rocks closest to you!" Ash commanded Greninja, who pulled a few shurikens from his legs before chucking them as the six closest rocks, smashing them and, in turn, a few of the broken rocks hit Golem.

"Use Earthquake!" Oliver commanded, making Ash mentally facepalm. Oliver knew that he would destroy the rocks closest to him in order to move a little more freely, but that meant that Greninja had a lower chance of being able to dodge Earthquake. But suddenly, an idea hit Ash.

"Greninja, use Quick Attack to get to one of the rocks, then jump on top of it!" Ash told Greninja, who nodded before sprinting over to a rock, getting quicker and quicker by the second before leaping into the air and landing on one of the Stealth Rocks leaving Golem using Earthquake on nothing.

"Now jump down and hit Golem with an Arial Ace and Water Shuriken at the same time!" Ash shouted over to Greninja who nodded before jumping off the rock and over to Golem, who was still preoccupied conjuring an Earthquake, before forming an Arial Ace with a Water Shuriken on the end, making it a fast, powerful water and flying type move.

Greninja struck Golem, making it stumble and stop the Earthquake, allowing Greninja to land on the ground safely.

"Golem, you know what to do..." Oliver told Golem who proceeded to use Double-Edge, sending Greninja flying to the other side of the battlefield while Golem was completely fine, thanks to it having Iron Head as it's ability.

"Come on, Greninja!" Ash shouted, noticing that he was feeling different to how he normally felt when battling. He felt as if he was one with Greninja. It was then that Ash noticed a faint sting in his abdomen, the same place that Greninja got hit.

Brushing off the weirdness, Ash ordered Greninja to chuck a few Water Shurikens at Golem, which Greninja proceeded to do, making Golem stagger back before it used Magnitude, sending a big vibration heading straight for Greninja.

Ash didn't have to tell Greninja what to do. It simply knew, jumping up before using Quick Attack to head forwards in mid-air, the vibration heading underneath him.

"Come on, Greninja!" Ash shouted as Greninja looked back to him, nodding. "Let's get stronger together!"

A tunnel of water enveloped Greninja, making everyone, including Ash, shocked. Ash could feel what Greninja was doing. If he wanted to, he could see through Greninja's eyes. It was as if they had both merged.

It wasn't until a few seconds later when the water tunnel disappeared and revealed Greninja having changed in appearance, now looking remarkably like Ash with a giant Water Shuriken on his back.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Greninja, not knowing what happened. Ash, who was too shocked to move, noticed that Greninja was floating slightly, almost as if the shuriken on his back had depleted Greninja's weight.

"U-u-uhh, Golem, use Rock Throw!" Oliver exclaimed, getting slightly nervous that Greninja was going to be too powerful to beat.

Ash managed to recover in time to react to the incoming rocks. Silently, he ordered Greninja to intercept the rocks using Water Shuriken.

Greninja proceeded to successfully intercept all of the rocks with a few Water Shurikens, however, Ash copied all of Greninja's movements perfectly. Ash didn't notice that he was doing it, but everyone else noticed him mimicking Greninja's actions.

"Alright, Greninja! Finish Golem off with one last Shuriken!" Ash exclaimed, Greninja grabbing the big Shuriken off his back, Ash mimicking him before Greninja lobbed the Shuriken at Golem, knocking it off its feet and causing it to faint.

"Golem is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" The referee announced, the crowd standing up and cheering at the amazing battle.

"You did well, Golem," Oliver told his Pokemon before returning it to it's Pokeball.

Greninja transformed back to normal and Ash returned him to it's Pokeball before walking over to Oliver and shaking his hand.

"Good battle, Oliver. I hope to battle you again!" Ash told Oliver who nodded.

"I'll be cheering for you later!" Oliver replied, nodding before he walked off into the crowd while Ash was heading backstage again. While Ash was walking off the battlefield, he heard Sycamore announce the next battlers.

"Gary Oak and Jamie Price to the battlefield, please."

As Ash passed by Gary, he gave him a small nod. Gary headed to the battlefield with Jamie, while Ash headed backstage, taking a seat again and looking over at the T.V screen displaying the battles live. Ash would be cheering for Gary. He just hoped that he would win. After all, Ash wanted to battle Gary later on.

* * *

 **Wow! I just wrote a whole chapter in about two hours! This is impressive to me because I tend to write a chapter over a week or two, casually adding things to the chapter when I get an idea. I guess I was able to do it in two hours though because I knew what I wanted to happen. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' it's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	38. Start of the second!

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter! It hasn't actually been that long since I last posted a chapter. Maybe two or three days? Anyway, I may not post this the same day as I'm writing this exact text, as I tend to write a paragraph or two and then wait a bit if I can't think of what to write. Those breaks to search for ideas sometimes last for a day or two. Anyway, let's get right to this chapter!**

* * *

Ash sat backstage, watching the battles pass by on the T.V out of boredom. Only a few battles had passed since his battle with Oliver.

A secretary had come up to Ash and told him that his next battle would be with the winner of the two battlers who was battling at the time; Henry and Iris. She had also told everyone backstage that this was the last battle of the first round, so they would be fifty battlers left at the end of that battle.

Ash had no idea who Henry was. He noticed that he seemed to be a strong battler, as his Staraptor was giving Iris' Fraxure a hard time.

Ash, of course, was cheering his friend on and was disappointed to see that she lost. It looked like Ash would be battling Henry.

Henry came backstage, taking a glance at Ash, presumably knowing that he was his next opponent. Ash gave him a slight nod, which Henry reciprocated.

Suddenly Sycamore's voice came over the speakers. "Well done to everyone who is still in the tournament! We are proceeding into the second round, where only fifty people remain. At the end of this round, there will be a twenty-minute break. If the losers of the following battles wish, they are allowed to join the crowd and watch the following battles in person. We are starting off the second round with Ash Ketchum and Henry Wood battling."

The crowd cheered as Ash and Henry made their way out onto the battlefield.

Ash took one side of the battlefield while Henry took the other. The referee walked up to the battlefield.

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum and Henry Wood. As soon as one side's Pokemon is unable to battle, the battle is over. Begin!"

"Go, Krookadile!" Ash exclaimed, throwing a Pokeball which opened to reveal the tall, red, Ground-type lizard. The Pokeball bounced back into Ash's hand while Henry sent out his Pokemon, Leavanny.

"Alright, let's kick this off with Razor Leaf!" Henry shouted, Leavanny complying as it sent a violent storm of razor sharp leaves towards Krookadile.

Knowing that is Razor Leaf would hit then Krookadile would suffer badly, so Ash came up with a plan to avoid them all.

"Krookadile, use Dig!" Ash exclaimed quickly, knowing that the quicker Krookadile could use the move, the less chance Razor Leaf would have of hitting his Pokemon.

Krookadile obliged and dove into the ground, digging its tunnel as it moved underneath the battlefield before shooting up, out of the ground and into Leavanny, which made it stagger back slightly, despite its strengths against Ground-type moves.

"Leavanny! Use Bug Bite!"

Leavanny took the opportunity to take Krookadile off guard, as when Leavanny bit into Krookadile's shoulder, Krookadile jumped backwards and attempted to shake Leavanny off him, which worked as Leavanny fell off and skidded backwards.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Krookadile complied, taking a few steps backwards before conjuring a ball of dark energy which he proceeded to fire towards Leavanny.

Leavanny expertly dodged the Dark Pulse, ducking as it passed overhead with tremendous speed; this left both Ash and Krookadile shocked. How could a Pokemon with relatively normal speed dodge a fast-moving attack like Dark Pulse?

Henry chose the next move carefully, knowing that it would be best to take both Ash and Krookadile by surprise.

"Solar Beam," Henry commanded quietly, making sure that neither Ash nor Krookadile could hear his command.

Given the fact that both Ash and Krookadile were still in shock from what happened a few moments ago, Leavanny was able to fully charge Solar Beam by the time Ash had snapped out of his stupor.

"Counter it with Outrage!" Ash exclaimed, hoping that Krookadile would be quick enough on its feet to be able to dodge the fast, strong and super-effective move directed at the red lizard.

Krookadile just about managed to dodge half of the attack, weakening him substantially, but not enough to faint him.

Creating a dark aura around his body, Krookadile leapt forwards and constantly slashed, clawed, and slapped Leavanny, causing great damage to the grass-bug type.

"Now finish it with Arial Ace!"

"Quick! Try and counter with Slash!" Henry made the last command to Leavanny, knowing that it was useless as Leavanny was incredibly weak, but he gave it a shot nonetheless.

Krookadile rushed up to Leavanny, forming two make-shift blades out of his hands and getting ready to strike.

Leavanny, meanwhile, did the same sort of thing, forming a blade out of its hand before running over to Krookadile.

The two Pokemon met in the middle, swinging and dodging the blades as they battled it out.

The battle came to an abrupt end as Krookadile managed to dodge Leavanny's attack before proceeding to jump in the air and slash Leavanny across the face.

Leavanny stumbled before falling backwards; fainted.

"Leavanny is unable to battle, Ash, is the winner!"

The crowd cheered at this victory, Ash's group of friends especially.

Smiling, Ash walked up to Henry, his hand extended, expecting a handshake but was surprised when Henry merely returned Leavanny and walked off into the crowd, not paying attention to Ash while muttering something about 'how he should've won.'

Shrugging it off, Ash headed off the battlefield and backstage, passing-by two other people who were heading out to battle.

When Ash got into the 'room,' Gary walked up to Ash and gave him a high-five, saying something about how Ash did a good job, and that Henry seemed like a sore-loser.

"Yeah, I guess," Ash muttered, turning to look at the T.V to try and catch a glimpse of who was be battling.

To Ash's surprise, he noticed someone standing on the battlefield that he hadn't talked to in a long time, Trip.

Ash pointed this out to Gary, who also looked surprised as neither he nor Ash had noticed Trip backstage.

As Trip and his opponent sent out their Pokemon, Ash instantly knew that Trip would win. He had sent out an Electavire, while his opponent sent out a Pidgeot.

But if Trip won, would he get to the finals?

* * *

 **OHHHH, CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I like annoying you guys. I apologise this was short, but there wasn't much extra detail to add in, and I want a battle to take a full chapter, just so it isn't the quickest thing ever. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' it's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	39. Awkwardness

**Hey, guys! I apologise for my absence. I've been distracted recently, thanks to school starting again after a week-long break, so I've been trapped in the torture that is trying to wake up early again. Anyway, aside from my real-life problems, let's get straight to the chapter!**

* * *

Ash's eyes were glued to the T.V, watching Trip battle his opponent. He had been doing incredibly well, seeing as he had a massive advantage against the Pidgeot.

* * *

After five minutes of battling, Trip won and walked backstage while his opponent headed off into the crowd.

Ash saw Trip glance at him and narrow his eyes. Tension? Nervousness? Ash couldn't tell. It seemed as if Trip was worried about the chance he had to battle Ash, which would be devastating to whoever lost, given their feud from the start of the year.

Shrugging the look off, Ash noticed that Gary had been informed that he was next to battle.

Ash watched Gary stand up, taking a quick glance at Ash before heading out to the battlefield, his opponent following close behind.

Suddenly uninterested in the battling, Ash turned his attention from the T.V screen to glance around at everyone backstage, noticing that everyone was either conversing with each other or staring at the T.V, eyes glued to the battling, eager to see who would win.

Sighing, Ash pulled out his phone, deciding to check his emails to pass the time.

Ash scrolled through the emails, opening the ones he thought were eye-catching or he deemed important.

 **Free Pokemon on the Dark Web!**

 **Message From Gary Oak- Opened**

 **Does Hoenn contain Hoes**

 **Sinnoh It Doesn't**

 **You Know, I'm Overwhalemed at Wailord's Size -Opened**

 **Mew? Mewtwo? Will There Be MewThree? - Opened**

 **Hello, Ash. It's been a while.**

Ash paused as he read the title of last one. What did that mean? He knew that anyone could discover his name if they figure out how to use the internet, but what did it mean by 'It's been a while?'

Ash opened it, discovering that it only repeated the title over and over again. Creepy, yet anyone could write something like that. It's a joke, right?

"Hey, Ash. Whatcha doing?"

Ash jumped. He didn't expect to hear Serena speaking to him. Ash quickly turned his phone off and put it in his pocket, not wanting Gary to become concerned.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine," Ash told her, hyperventilating before he realised something. "Wait, how did you get back here? What are you doing back here?"

Serena giggled at Ash's response, slightly shoving him to the side in order to sit next to him.

"I noticed that you looked annoyed when you came back here before, so I decided to see if you were okay. Besides, it must be boring sitting here for about twenty minutes with nothing to do.

Ash nodded, agreeing with what she said before he finally took the situation in. He wouldn't be lonely for the next few hours, assuming that he won every battle he participated in.

"You didn't tell me how you got back here, though," Ash told Serena who sighed.

"You can just ask to come back here, you know. Did no one tell you that?" Serena asked Ash who sweatdropped.

"Yes, now that I think about it. I guess I just forgot, seeing as you scared me," Ash told her, mentally sighing at his forgetfulness.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash replied, turning to look at Serena who had a slight blush on her face.

"We never really went on a date, did we?" She asked Ash, who had to think for a few moments, trying to remember.

"No, I don't think so," Ash told her. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Serena attempted to say something before being cut off by load cheering erupting from the crowd.

Ash turned to the T.V, seeing that Gary had won his battle and the two next competitors heading over to the battlefield.

Gary came in and noticed Ash sitting with Serena, merely giving Ash a wave before heading off to sit somewhere else, to give Ash and Serena some privacy.

"So, what were you going to say?" Ash asked Serena, who shook her head and looked over to the T.V.

"Never mind," She murmured, diverting his complete attention to the battle.

Ash sighed, also turned to the T.V, seeing that it was a Noivern versus a Gliscor.

* * *

After forty minutes, the battle ended, which was followed by another six or seven battles. Sycamore announced that the round was over and that everyone would be going for a twenty-minute break before they would be coming back to continue the battling.

Ash left the 'room' with Serena, Gary, Cilan, Clemont and Misty. Everyone else, including Iris seeing as she was eliminated from the tournament, came from the crowd and greeted the five battlers and Serena.

The group proceeded to head over to the normal are that they hung out in for the past year.

"I really hope one of us win!" Clemont exclaimed as he slouched down against a tree.

"Hey, it isn't winning that counts, it's taking part," Cilan told Clemont who nodded.

"I know, but I've stayed up to about three AM every night to train my team," Clemont told Cilan who sweatdropped before taking a seat next to him.

"So, Ash, how is it with Serena?" Misty asked Ash which gained his attention.

"Oh, it's going great!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing onto Serena's hand before pulling her closer to him.

Serena gasped a little out of shock as Ash did it, throwing her other arm around his neck to keep her balance.

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed, going from being shocked to being happy, giving Ash a quick peck on the cheek to validate her words.

Ash smiled, pulling Serena even closer, enjoying the feeling of warmth that he once lost for a few months.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds!" Gary taunted Ash and Serena, hoping they would get angry, except...

"Yeah, we're two lovebirds!" Serena exclaimed before pulling Ash into a kiss, and adjusting her position so no one could see them kissing.

"Oh, Arceus," Gary mentally facepalmed before turning away to give Ash and Serena some privacy.

"Erm... Ash? Is it alright if I have a chat with you, or are you preoccupied with Miss Yvonne's mouth?" Sycamore asked as he approached Ash, which, of course, caused both Ash and Serena to push each other away, both of them blushing like mad.

"U-um, yes, sir. What do you want to talk about?" Ash asked Sycamore, his face returning to its normal colour as the excess blood flowed back into his body.

I just want to talk about what happened to you and your Greninja in your first battle. Do you have any idea about what happened? It appeared as if Greninja's appearance adjusted to resemble yours," Sycamore asked Ash, who shook his head.

"No, sorry, sir. I have no idea as to what happened." Ash said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

"Well, I've done some research, and there's a prophecy dating back two-thousand-years, stating a legend about a trainer and his Pokemon fusing to... Protect something?" Sycamore explained, taking Ash by surprise.

"A prophecy?" Ash asked Sycamore.

"Yes, a prophecy, Ash. I don't understand it either, but it seems as if this 'prophecy' was correct. I believe that you and your Greninja are the trainer and Pokemon mentioned in this legend,"

Ash was taken aback at this, why would he and Greninja be the main piece of evidence to prove that this 'prophecy' is true?

"Well, I'll leave you and your... Girlfriend?" Sycamore cut himself off, waiting for Ash to answer the question.

"Yes, sir. Serena is my girlfriend," Ash clarified.

"Well, as I said, I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone for a bit; give you a bit of privacy, you know? And don't forget to prepare for your next battle," Sycamore said, to which Ash nodded.

Sycamore walked away, leaving the whole of the group to laugh at Ash's awkwardness, as he and Serena looked at each other and decided to quietly willow away in their own sorrows.

* * *

The bell went a few minutes later. The third round is about to begin!

* * *

 **So, how do you guys feel about that chapter? I decided to make this a 'filler' type of chapter, as I can assume that we are all sick of reading the battles over and over again, as they all seem to be similar in some way, mainly the progression. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	40. Good joke?

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter. So, this will include at least a bit of a battle, as the last one was what anime watchers (Yes, me too,) call 'filler.' So, anyway, let's get to this chapter!**

* * *

Ash sighed as he sat in the 'room' again, however, this time, Serena was sat next to him, so at least he had some company. Well... He would have company if it wasn't too awkward for them to talk, due to what happened just prior.

Ash finally decided to break the ice when he grew tired of watching these quick battles over and over again.

"So, uh... Are you alright? I mean- After what happened before?" Ash asked Serena, who turned to him with a smile before she nodded, answering his question.

Realising that he hadn't thought about what he was going to talk about with Serena, Ash looked away, for a few seconds. However, Serena luckily guessed about what Ash had realised, so she decided to make some light conversation.

"Are you excited about your next battle?" Serena asked Ash, who looked at her with a relieved look on his face before he finally processed what Serena finally said, as a smirk crept its way up to his face.

"Oh, yes! I'm excited, and I'm going to use one of my strongest Pokemon that I've captured," Ash told Serena who raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Which one?" Serena asked Ash, wanting to know desperately.

"Goodra," Ash told her, to which Serena gasped lightly.

"Really? Don't you think it's a bit early for Goodra?" She asked Ash, almost as if she was fearing for the sake of the other trainer's Pokemon.

"It's all part of my strategy, Serena," Ash told her, to which Serena shook her head, not understanding anything going on in Ash's mind.

"Can you explain your strategy to me, Ash?" Serena asked Ash, showing the irresistible puppy-eyes, hoping that Ash would give in to her pleading.

"Alright, Serena. I'll tell you if we can head to a less-populated area. I don't want anyone else to know it yet," Ash told Serena who nodded before both she and Ash stood up, heading over to the corner of the room.

"So, what is it?" Serena asked Ash who quickly looked over his shoulders to check to see if anyone was listening; no one was.

Ash turned back around to face Serena, taking a deep breath before he explained his strategy.

"So, I was thinking that if I use Goodra now and hopefully one-shot my opponent's Pokemon, everyone else who battles me will feel intimidated by the chance that all of my Pokemon are that powerful. I want them to feel intimidated because they should hopefully be distracted by the fear, so they won't battle as well as they normally would." Ash explained his whole strategy to Serena, who actually seemed impressed at how much Ash had thought about it.

"Wow, Ash. That'svictoriousreally clever!" Serena exclaimed, taking a glance over Ash's shoulder to see if anyone was approaching, to which she saw Gary walking over.

"What are you two talking about?" Gary asked Ash and Serena, with a little smirk plastered on his face.

"N-Nothing!" Serena blurted out nervously, hoping that Gary wouldn't find out Ash's genius strategy.

"If you're not talking, then you must be acting. I'm surprised you two are doing that again after what happened outs-"

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed, cutting him off. "Why would we be... Doing that in a room filled with people?" Ash asked Gary, looking at him as if he had a giant octopus stuck on his head.

"Well, you did it outside in the open which is filled with millions of people. They may not be in the school, but there are other people outside in the world, you know," Gary told Ash, which only earned him a confused look from both Ash and Serena. "What? There are loads of people outside every day! There must have been someone outside when you did that, even if they couldn't see yo- Oh, look! Nevermind!"

With that, Gary stormed off solemnly, as neither Ash nor Serena understood his joke.

"Oh, I get it now!" Ash suddenly exclaimed after thinking about it for a few seconds, to which Gary stood up on the other side of the room before rushing over to Ash and Serena again.

"See! It's a good joke, right?"

"No," Ash told him instantly while completely expressionless. "It was terrible,"

"Oh, come on!" Gary stormed off again, this time, annoyed.

Ash and Serena burst into laughter, having to hold their stomachs form the light pain that was brought to them due them laughing quite heavily.

The battle on the T.V screen ended, the winner of the battle entering the 'room' before Gary headed out to battle.

"I hope Gary wins this battle," Serena told Ash, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Me too, I want to experience something like that again today," Ash said, finally taking a few deep breaths in order to finally stop his fit of laughter.

A woman walked over to Ash, quickly informing him that he would be battling next.

"Are you ready for your battle, Ash?" Serena asked Ash, suddenly serious compared to how she was acting a few seconds prior.

"Yeah, but I might need a bit of luck..." Ash told Serena looking around the room before catching a glimpse of Serena staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"I'll give you some," she said, leaning forward to give Ash a little peck on the cheek as a symbol of her wishing him luck.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gary came back, victorious from his battle before Ash headed out to the battlefield with his opponent, Thomas.

"This will be a single Pokemon battle, as soon as one Pokemon faints, the battle is over. Trainers, send out your Pokemon."

"Go, Goodra!" Ash shouted, throwing Goodra's Pokeball out onto the battlefield, to which Goodra came out and let out a battle cry.

"Go, Lucario!" Thomas shouted, also throwing a Pokeball out, to which Lucario came out, sending his fist into the palm of its hand.

"Battle begin!"

"Lucario!" Thomas exclaimed, starting the battle off, "Metal Claw!"

Ash stopped thinking of his strategy, forcing himself to think of a way to counter the Metal Claw.

"Use Dragon Pulse on the floor in front of Lucario!"

Goodra obliged, firing a Dragon Pulse towards the feet of the running Pokemon, creating a dust cloud that made Goodra invisible to Lucario.

"Now use Power Whip to sweep through the dust cloud!" Ash exclaimed, to which Goodra did exactly as Ash said, swiping through the dust cloud, getting rid of the dust, but smacking Lucario and sending it across the battlefield.

Lucario stood up, preparing to attack again, looking almost unscathed. This would be a long battle.

* * *

 **So, how do you guys like that chapter? As you may be able to guess, the next chapter is going to continue with the battle, so if you are eager to see this battle, you don't have to wait too long. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	41. Let's talk about the future

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter. Now, I don't have anything to say, so let's get straight to this chapter.**

* * *

"Goodra! Use Muddy Water!"

Goodra braced itself to resist the force, opening its arms as wide as it could, letting a flood of water appear and flow forwards, heading straight towards Lucario.

Lucario jumped up in the air, waiting for its trainer's commands, trying to avoid as much damage as possible.

"Lucario! Use Extreme Speed to get close to Goodra!" Thomas exclaimed.

Lucario obliged, zooming through the air towards Goodra, hoping to get close enough to do some damage, however...

"Use Blizzard downwards to send it into the water!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist and smirking at his strategy. He knew there would be no way for Thomas to think of a way to avoid Lucario taking at least a small bit of damage.

Goodra clenched its fists, opening its mouth before letting out a blizzard of ice into the air which hovered there for a few moments before raining down on Lucario, bashing it until it was sent falling into the water, taking damage from both of the attacks combined.

When the water drained away, Lucario was laying there. It hadn't fainted, but it was only just conscious.

"Come on, Lucario! Please, get up!" Thomas shouted, pleading his Pokemon to make his wish come true, however, Lucario gave in to the open arms of unconsciousness, as it closed its eyes and fainted.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Goodra is the winner!"

Thomas returned Lucario with a sigh, thanking him for trying his hardest before solemnly dragging himself into the crowd, finding a seat and sitting down.

Ash watched Thomas walk away, patting Goodra on the back as he did so.

"Goo!" Goodra exclaimed, pulling Ash into a hug as a way to thank him for letting him battle, earning a few 'aww's' from the crowd who were watching the two.

"You're welcome, Goodra," Ash said, pulling away before returning the dragon-type to its Pokeball, heading 'backstage' as he did so.

"Well done, Ash!" Serena exclaimed, sprinting over to him before embracing him in a warm hug.

"Woah!" Ash exclaimed, shocked by her abruptness. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy you won!" Serena exclaimed slightly pulling away from Ash to look him in the eyes, keeping her hands on his arms.

Ash blushed at Serena's actions. He wasn't embarrassed by Serena doing this, he was just embarrassed at the fact that she was doing it while everyone else could see them.

Noticing Ash's blush and understanding what he was feeling, Serena pulled Ash closer to her again, whispering in his ear as a way to tease his awkwardness.

"I'm glad your strategy worked," she whispered, knowing no one would be able to hear her say that.

Serena pulled away from Ash, giving him a cute smile before leading him over to an area where they could both sit down.

Serena sat down; Ash followed her actions, taking a seat next to her.

"There's not many people left, Ash. There are only around less than fifty people left, isn't there?" Serena asked Ash who nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"Yeah, there was one-hundred people at the start, each hour has had fifty battles, eliminating twenty-five people every hour. This is the third hour, so by the end of this one, there will be twenty-five left in the tournament," Ash explained to Serena, who was listening closely.

"So, in the fourth hour, there will be twelve battles, right?" Serena asked Ash, who nodded in response.

"Yes, then in the fifth hour, the last hour, there will be six battles, five for the semi-finals, and one for the finals."

Serena sighed, exasperated. She wanted all the battles to be over. Even though they were all entertaining and different in many ways, she had grown quite bored of seeing them as the overall progression was the same.

Ash noticed Serena's annoyance, throwing his arm around her neck, pulling her closer.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Ash asked Serena who turned to face him, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, of course, I do, and I love you too!" Serena exclaimed, resting her head on his shoulder before looking over to the T.V, watching two random trainers battle.

"There we go! Another round has been completed! All of you head off to lunch now, and the last two hours of the day will finish off this tournament," Sycamore told everyone, his voice booming through the speakers.

Everyone in the stands stood up, grabbed their bags, and walked down the stairs, one row at a time in an orderly fashion, while everyone 'backstage' scrambled to the door, eager to get out and stretch their legs after sitting there for a full hour, which followed only a fifteen or so minute break after two full hours of sitting down.

"Hey, guys!" Misty shouted over to the rest of the group when she saw them make their way around the corner.

"Hey!" They all shouted back, lightly jogging over to the others.

"So, what do we do now?" Cilan asked the group who shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Iris murmured.

"I guess we should go and get lu-"

Ash was cut off from his sentence, as a rude, slightly green haired boy shoved him to the side, striding past him and paying no attention to what he just caused.

Luckily, Cilan caught Ash with the help of Gary before he hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked Ash, worry written all over he face.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Ash said, not paying too much attention to the group. Most, if not, all of his attention was focused on the boy walking down the hallway; Trip.

"Ash? Ash!" Serena shouted down Ash's ear.

Ash jumped back from shock, only then noticing that Serena was even speaking to him.

"Y-Yes?" Ash asked, one hand over the ear she shouted down.

"Arceus! I was trying to get your attention for at least ten seconds!" Serena exclaimed at Ash, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before Serena continued. "I was asking you if we should go and get lunch now."

"Yes, we should. That was what I was going to suggest before Trip shoved me," Ash told Serena who nodded before leading the group over to the cafeteria to go and get lunch.

* * *

The group sat down at a table with their food, conversing with each other about the tournament and various other things.

"So, what are we going to do after school?" Dawn asked the group who went quiet for a moment, thinking. "Will we still be friends?"

"Well, just because we won't be going to the same school, or, at least, most of us won't be going to the same school, that doesn't mean that we have to stop being friends," Cilan told Dawn who raised her eyebrows at his response.

"What do you mean 'most of us won't be going to the same school'?" Dawn asked Cilan who glanced at Clemont, Brock and Iris.

"Well, me, Brock, Clemont and Iris have decided that we want to go to university. I know that it's a bit of a sudden decision, but we all want to, and it will be nice to be able to spend one or two years together," Cilan explained, not just to Dawn, but to the whole group, minus Clemont, Brock and Iris, of course.

"That's great, guys!" Max exclaimed, happy for the four of them.

"Yeah!" Misty joined Max in trying to convince them that it was the right decision, as the four of them were some of the most intelligent students in the school.

"Go for it!" Ash exclaimed, fist pumping a little due to the excitement he was feeling for his friends.

After the talk died down, Dawn turned to face Ash and Serena.

"So, you two lovebirds, what do you want to do?" Dawn asked them, placing her elbows on the table in order to rest her head on the back of her hands.

Ash and Serena glanced at each other nervously, contemplating whether they should tell everyone. The two of them had discussed this before, around one week prior to the conversation they were having at that minute, but they didn't know whether they wanted to tell anyone yet.

Ash looked Serena in the eyes, hoping that she'd tell him what to do.

Serena nodded slightly, giving him permission to tell them, placing her hand on top of his for comfort.

"Well..." Ash started, searching for the right words to use. "Both me and Serena want to move in together, as a way to symbolise that we're completely serious," Ash told the group who nodded in approval.

"That makes sense," Bonnie murmured, reminding the group that she was there.

Serena gasped lightly, remembering something.

"G-Guys!" Serena exclaimed, looking over to Bonnie and Max. "What happens to Bonnie and Max when we leave?"

"What do you mean?" Brock asked her, not understanding the question. "Of course they're going to stay here for another two years before they graduate too."

"Yes, I know that, but they aren't friends with anyone else but us!" Serena exclaimed, completely overreacting.

"We'll be fine!" Max told Serena, trying to calm her down. "We've got each other anyway, don't we."

Bonnie blushed lightly at Max's words, agreeing with him, but feeling slightly embarrassed.

The bell went, interrupting everyone, telling them all to head back to the auditorium for the tournament to continue.

* * *

 **So, guys. Are you happy with the slightly longer chapter? A few of you have been asking for longer chapters for a while, so I'm going to attempt to deliver longer chapters for the last few. Yes! This is one of the last few chapters! I'm going to make an estimate that the story is going to be over after chapter forty-five, and before chapter fifty. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	42. Let's go through some rounds

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter. I just want to quickly remind you that we are nearing the end of this story. I know! But don't fret. We still have a few chapters to go before the end. Anyway, let's get straight to this chapter.**

* * *

Ash and the others reached the auditorium, ready for the next two rounds, the last two rounds.

"Well, good luck, guys! I hope at least one of you reach the final," Brock told the few who were competing.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed with him, peeking through the windows on the doors to the auditorium, looking at how many people were there already.

"Well, we better go, now," Ash told everyone before Serena stopped him from turning around.

"Ash, is it alright if I sit with the others in the crowd?" She asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, you can, Serena. You don't have to ask me if you want to do that," Ash told her, to which she gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, I just want to see your last battles in person, as opposed to through the T.V screen in the back," Serena said, which made a few people laugh.

"Yeah, that's fine, Serena," Ash told her, leading the others who were competing 'backstage,' while Serena and everyone else headed to the crowd.

Ash sighed as he entered the so-called 'room,' sitting down and glancing up to see Gary standing over him.

"I want to battle you in the finals, Ash," Gary told him, pointing a finger to Pikachu, "And I want to battle you when you're battling as strong as you can,"

"You bet, Gary!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, making Gary smile.

"Thanks, Ashy-boy."

Sycamore's voice came through the speakers again, announcing that the first battle would be Ash and Trip.

Ash went wide-eyed at this, looking over to Trip who had a scared look on his face.

Ash smiled, giving him a nod before standing up and heading over to the door, Trip solemnly following, knowing that there was a good chance he would lose.

Ash took his place on the battlefield, grabbing the Pokeball that housed the Pokemon he would be batting with.

Trip proceeded to take his place opposite Ash, also grabbing a Pokeball while the referee spoke.

"This is a one versus one battle. As soon as either Pokemon faints, the battle is over. Battle begin!"

"Go, Charizard!" Ash shouted, throwing his Pokeball which released the giant, fiery, orange lizard.

Charizard released a Flamethrower as he landed on the battlefield, hoping to intimidate his opponent.

"Go, Serperior!" Trip shouted as he threw the Pokeball that contained his Serperior. The Pokeball burst open, revealing the green snake.

"Charizard, let's start this off with a Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard obliged, flying forwards and opening his mouth, releasing a beam of fire which flew towards Serperior, engulfing it and dealing a load of damage.

Trop winced, knowing that if he didn't act fast, he would lose the battle almost immediately.

"Serperior!" Trip exclaimed, unable to think of a way to counter Charizard.

When the Flamethrower died down, Serperior was stumbling, almost as if it was dizzy.

"Charizard, finish it with Seismic Toss," Ash commanded, to which Charizard swooped down, picked Serperior up, and flew high up to the roof before flying in circles for a second, eventually flying down and slamming Serperior into the ground, changing his path just in time before he smacked the floor.

"Serperior is unable to battle, Ash, is the winner!" The referee shouted, watching Charizard fly back to Ash, landing next to him before Ash rubbed his stomach as a way of saying thanks to the lizard, as he knew that Charizard like that.

"You were great, Charizard," Ash said, returning Charizard to his Pokeball before clipping it back to his belt.

Ash looked over to Trip, seeing that he was just standing there, staring at his fainted Pokemon.

Ash walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder which snapped Trip out of his stupor.

Trip looked Ash in the eyes, seeing how much he had underestimated the boy. The entire time, Trip thought of Ash as a stupid kid who would eventually get himself seriously injured by doing something idiotic, like how he faced him, Drew and Paul when they were bullying Serena.

"Win this tournament," Trip finally said, returning Serperior to its Pokeball. "Win it for me."

With that, Trip walked off into the crowd, taking a seat as Ash turned around and walked back behind the curtain that separated the battlefield and the waiting area.

Gary ran up to Ash, eager to tell him something.

"Ash! You finally got his respect!" Gary exclaimed, almost jumping for joy.

"I know," Ash said, honestly not caring about that at the time.

"Why don't you seem excited?" Gary asked Ash who walked back over to his seat and sat down.

"Because it's not like it's a big deal. He never did anything apart from bullying Serena, and that was when we met him. We probably gained his respect then, anyway," Ash told Gary who thought about it for a second before realising that Ash was right.

"Anyway, Cilan's battling now!" Gary told Ash, to which he looked up at the T.V screen, seeing that Cilan was actually preparing to battle against... Misty?

"Well, let's see what happens then," Ash stated, watching the battle start.

After around five minutes, the battle ended, leaving Misty as the victor.

Ash and Gary congratulated her for her win as soon as she appeared, heading back to her seat.

Misty seemed to blush when Gary complimented her, almost as if she wasn't expecting it. Either that or she had a crush on him. Ash couldn't figure out the most logical answer, either way, so he simply sat down and watched the next few battles until the round was over.

"Well! We've had an interesting tournament so far, haven't we?" Sycamore asked the crowd who agreed. "Now we have one hour left, and here's how it's going to play out. We have twelve competitors left, so we are going to have six battles, that will leave six competitors. Then we will have three battles, that will leave us with three competitors. Two of the three competitors will battle each other, and then the winner of that battle will battle against the other competitor in a full six versus six battle. The winner of that is the winner of the tournament!"

The crowd cheered at all the thought that went into this tournament, but that cheering was cut short by Sycamore who announced the first battle, Misty versus Clemont.

* * *

Ash sat in the back room, watching Misty and Clemont battle. Clemont had the type advantage, seeing as he had chosen to use a Magneton, while Misty was using Golduck, however, both Pokemon seemed to match with sheer power.

"It's close, isn't it?" Gary asked Ash who nodded, agreeing with him.

As Ash watched, he saw Clemont order his Magneton to use Thunder, which hit Golduck and fainted it.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Clemont is the winner!" The referee shouted as Clemont and Misty returned their Pokemon and shook hands before Misty walked off into the crowd while Clemont went back to the waiting area, where Ash and Gary congratulated him before Gary was called out to battle with someone called Harvey.

Ash wished Gary good luck before he sat down and watched the next few battles until it was only his battle left in that round.

Ash walked out, prepared to battle against someone called John.

"Go, Sceptile!" Ash shouted, sending his Sceptile out into battle which his opponent sent out his Gyarados.

"Battle begin!" The referee shouted, not bothering to go over the rules, as everyone already knew them.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed before Sceptile rushed forwards and slashed at the Gyarados, dealing some damaged before jumping back over to Ash.

"Gyarados, use Water Pulse!" John shouted, to which his Gyarados complied with its trainer's commands, as it opened its mouth before letting out a spiral of water flying towards Sceptile.

"Intercept it with Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

Sceptile ran forwards, his arms glowing light blue before he punched and kicked at the Gyarados, dealing some decent damage.

"Now finish it with another Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted, to which Sceptile jumped forwards, slashing at Gyarados one last time before it fell to the ground fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!"

Ash returned Sceptile, thanking it for its hard work before shaking hands with John and heading backstage to prepare for the second to last round.

* * *

 **There we go! That's another chapter! If you're wondering why this chapter had two rounds in it, it's because I personally think that it was getting a bit repetitive, so I decided to make it so the next two or three chapters would be the last ones to do with the tournament. Don't forget that we still have the graduation ceremony to get through as well, so while this story will end soon, there should be around five more chapters. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	43. The final is here!

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter! I love how I keep pointing that out every time I make a new chapter. Anyway, I don't have anything to update you guys with apart from what I said in the last chapter. This, along with the next few chapters, will be the last ones in this story, as we're near the end. But, enough said, let's get to this chapter before we end up crying in the corner from all the feelings when it comes to the thought of this story eventually ending.**

* * *

Ash made his way 'backstage' for the umpteenth time, letting out a brief sigh before taking a seat again, looking up at the T.V, seeing Sycamore announcing the next battle.

"This round is only three battles, so it won't be too long. We can expect that the tournament will last only half-an-hour, and then after that, we can all go home and enjoy the holidays," Sycamore told everyone which earned a few cheers and a bit of laughter.

The competitors were given their opponents, and the first battle started: Clemont VS Anthony.

That battle went by quite quickly, seeing as Clemont sent out a Darmanitan, while his opponent sent out a Leavanny.

The next battle was Gary VS Ameilia.

Gary won, his Pokemon almost fainting though, as he was at a disadvantage: He was using an Exploud, while his opponent was using a Spiritomb, making it impossible for Exploud to hit it with a STAB (Same Type Attack Boost) move.

Ash's battle was then announced. He was going up against someone called David.

Ash and David walked out to the battlefield, taking their positions before releasing their Pokemon. Ash sent out his Pikachu, letting him jump off his shoulder and to the battlefield, while David sent out an Onix.

"Battle begin!" The referee shouted, signalling the battle to start.

"Onix! Use Earthquake!" David commanded, pointing his finger at Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu smirked, knowing that nearly everyone would make this mistake. Ash and Pikachu had been up against numerous Ground-types over the years that they'd been friends, always using the same effective strategy to wipe the floor with the opponent.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on the ground!" Ash exclaimed, earning a few quizzical looks from people in the crowd.

Pikachu obliged, jumping up into the air, swinging his tail around, which was turning white, before slamming it into the floor, creating a crack that Pikachu's tail was stuck in.

By this time, Onix had smacked the ground a few times, summoning an earthquake, which shook the whole area but had no effect on Pikachu.

The crowd gasped in shock, wondering how Ash knew how to avoid a powerful, super-effective steel-type move.

A few whispers scattered themselves around the crowd. Everyone was trying to figure out exactly how that worked, which meant that they didn't see Ash command Pikachu to use his next move.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, drawing Pikachu's attention,"Dislodge some of the rocks from the ground, chuck them up into the air, and use Iron Tail to send them towards Onix.

A few people who heard this command watched in disbelief as Pikachu used his rock-hard tail to pry some of the rocks out of the ground before doing exactly as Ash instructed, sending them flying towards Onix.

"Onix! Use Dragon Breath to intercept them!" David shouted, trying to use a bit of simple tactic to try and beat Ash, but he knew deep-down that it was hopeless.

"Use Thunderbolt through the centre of the Dragon Breath!" Ash exclaimed, yet again, confusing everyone. Why would he be using Thunderbolt? Even if the move his Onix, it wouldn't do anything. Onix is a ground-type.

However, Ash and Pikachu proved everyone wrong.

Pikachu jumped up into the air for the umpteenth time, before sending powerful beams of electricity flying out of his sparking cheeks and towards the Dragon Breath, going right through and entering Onix's mouth, electrocuting the inside of him.

Onix recoiled in pain, stopping his Dragon Breath attack, letting the rocks that were fighting against it continue flying forwards and into Onix due to the force, which proceeded to send Onix sprawling to the ground, fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle. Ash is the winner!" The referee shouted, earning Ash and Pikachu tonnes of cheers.

Pikachu sprinted back over to Ash, jumping onto his shoulder, perching there like normal.

Walking off the battlefield and back into the 'waiting room,' Ash was congratulated by Gary and Clemont, the only two other people back there.

"Well, we only have two rounds left!" Sycamore exclaimed through a microphone, gaining the attention of everyone in the crowd. "As you know, we will have one battle in each of these rounds. For the first one, one competitor won't be battling, but will be facing the winner of that battle in the finals."

Everyone cheered, either excited for the battles, or the fact that the last day was nearly over.

An assistant walked over to Sycamore, whispering something in his ear before walking off.

"I've just heard about who will be battling in this round, and it will be Gary and Clemont," Sycamore told everyone as Gary and Clemont came out, walking onto the battlefield, assuming the position to battle before sending out their Pokemon.

"Go, Blastoise!" Gary shouted, sending, arguably his strongest Pokemon out onto the battlefield, who was itching to battle.

"Go, Zebstrika!" Clemont exclaimed, throwing a Pokeball which released the electric-type zebra onto the battlefield.

"Battle begin!" The referee shouted, signalling for the battle to commence.

"Zebstrika!" Clemont exclaimed, drawing his Pokemon's attention. "Use Thunderbolt to start off the match!"

Gary smirked, watching Zebstrika charge up its move before yelling out his command.

"Blastoise! Use Rapid Spin to deflect it back at it!"

Blastoise tucked his head, arms and legs into its shell, leaving holes in their place before spinning around, slowly at first, before it evolved into a swirling shell that deflected the Thunderbolt as soon as it hit it, sending it back at Zebstrika before slamming into the dazed Pokemon.

"Now finish it with Surf!" Gary exclaimed, allowing Blastoise to take over, opening his mouth before letting out enough water to fill a lake heading straight for Zebstrika, who took the attack head-on and fainted as a result of the impact.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Gary is the winner!" The referee shouted, the entire crowd jumping up and applauding, cheer and whistles echoed around the room as, arguably, the two strongest trainers in the school would be going head-to-head in the finals, and the winner would decide who would win the tournament.

As the cheering, whistling and applauding died down, everyone took their seats again as Sycamore walked up onto the stage with a microphone as Gary walked off to the 'waiting room,' while Clemont solemnly walked off into the crowd, annoyed that he didn't win, but happy knowing that the winner would be either of his friends.

"Here we go! The finals! This round will be a full six VS six battle, no switching, and the winner of this battle will win one-hundred-thousand Pokedollars and a trophy, along with having a speech at the graduation ceremony tomorrow. But, enough said, trainers, come out!"

* * *

Ash and Gary stood up, walking out of the 'waiting room' and onto the battlefield, taking their positions while eyeing each other down, eager to get the battle started.

"This will be a six VS six battle. Switching is not permitted, and switching a Pokemon out will register that Pokemon as fainted. Release you first Pokemon!" The referee shouted before both trainers threw a Pokeball each, revealing their Pokemon: Sceptile for Ash, and Golem for Gary. "Battle begin!"

* * *

 **So, cliffhanger? I'm not entirely sure, but I can estimate that the next chapter will be the last one, if not, one of the last ones with the tournament. Not the story, just the tournament. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	44. The winner is?

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter. I honestly don't have anything to say here, so let's just get straight to this chapter!**

* * *

"Golem! Use Earthquake!" Gary shouted, commanding his Pokemon to use Earthquake, hoping that it would go well.

Ash had to think for a second, wondering how he would be able to dodge or intercept this attack before he came up with the perfect idea.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade into the ground, then hold yourself in the air using only the blades!"

The crowd and Gary were confused. Sure, that tactic worked with Pikachu using Iron Tail, but surely it wouldn't work with Sceptile using Leaf Blade.

Sceptile obliged, creating two large blades of grass before stabbing them into the ground and pushing himself up, ending up in a hand stand-ish position.

The earthquake that Golem created passed by Sceptile, leaving him unscathed, as the blades weren't a part of his body.

Sceptile jumped back to its feet when the earthquake stopped, ready for his next command.

"Sceptile! Use an Earthquake of your own!"

Sceptile stamped on the floor a few times, conjuring an earthquake which shook the battlefield, making Golem fall over as it had no way to counter.

When the shaking stopped, Golem was having trouble standing up, so Ash took this to his advantage.

"Sceptile! Use X-Scizzor to slice it!" Ash exclaimed, watching as Sceptile ran forwards, his hands forming the shape of the letter 'x' before slicing at Golem with both arms, causing it to scream in pain before standing up again.

"Golem!" Gary exclaimed, knowing that it wouldn't be long until his Pokemon fainted. "Use Stealth Rock to confine Sceptile to a single area, then use Steam Roller to deal some damage!"

Golem obliged, conjuring a few rocks before hurtling them through the air towards Sceptile, landing near the green lizard. Golem then proceeded to run forwards before changing his rin into a roll, gaining a metallic-green colour before smashing into Sceptile, dealing some damage thanks to the type-advantage.

Ash, however, let all this happen freely. He had an idea on how to faint Golem. It was all very simple. Wait until Golem his Sceptile and then get his Pokemon to use Arial Ace on the rock-type. From the close proximity and all the momentum from the attack, it should finish the already injured Pokemon.

Ash called out to Sceptile, telling him to do just that. Sceptile lunged forwards, his arms and legs glowing a bright shade of blue before smacking Golem multiple times, dealing enough damage before Golem finally landed on the floor fainted.

"Golem is unable to battle! Sceptile is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing in the direction of Sceptile, who stood victoriously with a smirk on its face.

"Great job, buddy," Ash said, taking a step forwards to pat Sceptile on the head before returning to his spot. "Are you alright to continue, Sceptile?" Ash asked his Pokemon who looked back and nodded.

"Go, Magmar!" Gary exclaimed, sending out the fire-type.

"Magmar! Use Fire Blast!" Gary exclaimed, pointing towards where Magmar should aim.

Magmar opened its mouth and exhaled, sending a powerful burst of flames towards Sceptile, who took the attack head-on and fainted, mainly from the power of the attack, but also because he was already weakened from Golem's Steam Roller.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Magmar is the winner!" The referee shouted, again pointing in the direction of the victor.

"Sceptile, return!" Ash shouted, returning his Pokemon before sending out his next one. "Go, Krookadile!"

Krookadile burst out of his Pokeball, landing on the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Krookadile! Use Earthquake!" Ash shouted, hoping that this move would finish it off quickly, although there was a very small chance that would happen.

The Earthquake hit, and, as Ash expected, the Magmar survived, but, it was very weak, so Ash used this to his advantage.

"Krookadile! Use Arial Ace!" Ash exclaimed, knowing that Magmar wouldn't be able to dodge the attack given its condition.

Magmar took the punches and kicks head on, taking loads of damage before falling to the ground, fainted.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Krookadile is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing over to Krookadile.

Gary returned his Magmar, pulling out another Pokeball before sending out his next Pokemon.

"Go, Avalugg!" Gary exclaimed, throwing his Pokeball before his Pokemon came out and let out a war cry, attempting to intimidate his opponent.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Ash shouted, knowing that Krookadile's time was limited due to Gary having the type advantage.

Krookadile parted his hands, creating a ball of dark aura before lobbing it at Avalugg, hitting it square in the face, making it angry.

"Use Ice Beam!" Gary shouted, knowing that Krookadile wouldn't be able to survive the attack.

The beam of ice hit Krookadile, covering it before the ice melted, leaving Krookadile to fall to the floor, fainted.

"Krookadile is unable to battle! Avalugg is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing at Avalugg.

"Krookadile, return!" Ash said, pulling out his Pokeball before returning his ground-type. "Thanks, Krookadile, you were great," Ash told him as Krookadile turned into a red beam of energy that was then sucked up by the Pokeball.

Ash grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, sending out his Pokemon: Charizard.

Charizard let out a roar, sending a small but powerful Flamethrower into the air before noticing Avalugg, gaining a small smirk as he did.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed, watching Charizard fly forwards, opening his mouth as wide as he could before exhaling, sending a massive Flamethrower towards Avalugg, engulfing it. "Now use Seismic Toss!"

The crowd watched in amazement as Charizard scooped up the burning ice-type, flying into the air before swooping down and smashing Avalugg into the ground as he did so, creating a giant dust cloud before flying over towards Ash, hovering in front of him.

The dust cloud cleared, revealing Avalugg still standing, but only just.

"Avalugg!" Gary exclaimed, worried about his Pokemon, who turned to face his trainer, giving him a light smile before turning back to face Charizard. "Use Blizzard!"

Avalugg opened its mouth, letting out a storm of ice, flying towards Charizard.

"Use Dragon Tail to bat the ice back!" Ash exclaimed, not sure whether his strategy would work.

Charizard's tail began to glow a bright blue, before Charizard started smacking the ice, batting it back to Avalugg, which hit it constantly, causing it to fall over.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed, noticing Avalugg faint.

Charizard noticed this too, stopping deflecting the ice, thinking it would disappear. However, the ice kept going towards the flying-type, pummelling it with ice, knocking it down to the ground, also fainted.

"Charizard and Avalugg are unable to battle!" The referee exclaimed, noticing the tension in the crowd as the two trainers returned their Pokemon, thanking them for their hard work.

"Go, Goodra!" Ash exclaimed, throwing a Pokeball that opened, revealing the dragon-type, Gary doing the same, but sending out a Dragonite.

"Use Blizzard!" Ash exclaimed, knowing that this four-times super effective move would deal some great damage to the flying dragon.

Goodra opened its mouth, sending out a flurry of ice heading straight towards Dragonite, who got absorbed by the ice, taking immense damage every second.

Gary, knowing he had to act quickly, ordered Dragonite to use Dragon Pulse through the ice, which he did, hitting Goodra in the face, stopping the ice from coming out. However, Dragonite already had taken too much damage and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Goodra is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing to Goodra.

The crowd cheered most for Ash, with a few cheering Gary on, trying to support him.

"Go, Blastoise!" Gary shouted, sending out arguably his strongest Pokemon.

"Goodra, use Power Whip!" Ash exclaimed, knowing that it was best to deal as much damage as possible to the water-type starter.

Goodra summoned two long vines, swinging them in its arms, smacking Blastoise a few times, who groaned in pain.

"Blastoise! Hit back with Ice Beam!" Gary shouted, starting to sweat.

Blastoise opened his mouth, letting loose a beam of ice heading straight towards Goodra, engulfing it before the ice melted, revealing a fainted Goodra.

"Goodra is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing at Blastoise.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, extending his arm, letting Pikachu run down it before jumping out onto the battlefield, his cheeks sparking.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed, ordering Pikachu to use the powerful, super effective move.

Pikachu jumped up into the air, doing a backflip before sending a Thunderbolt towards Blastoise, shocking it for a while before Pikachu fell back to the floor.

"Use Earthquake!" Gary exclaimed, knowing he was making a mistake as he said it.

Blastoise stamped on the floor a few times, conjuring an earthquake.

"Pikachu, you know what to do," Ash told Pikachu who nodded, jumping into the air, using Iron Tail, before slamming it into the ground.

The earthquake stopped, leaving Ash with an idea.

"Use Double Team!"

Pikachu created multiple copies of itself, spreading them all over the battlefield.

"Now use Iron Tail to pry pieces of rock out of the ground, then send them towards Blastoise!" Ash exclaimed, knowing the outcome already.

All the copies of Pikachu used Iron Tail to do exactly as Ash told them to, sending all the rocks towards Blastoise, pummelling it with rocks, which sent it to the floor, fainted.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing at Pikachu.

The crowd cheered, some for Ash, some for Gary.

Gary returned Blastoise, grabbing his last Pokeball before throwing it, revealing his last Pokemon, Electivire.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted, knowing that his attempt would probably be futile.

Pikachu dashed towards Electivire, doing his best to pick up as much speed as possible before slamming into the enemy, sending it staggering backwards.

"Use Fire Punch!" Gary exclaimed, knowing that the close-range attack would be fatal.

"Quick! Use Quick Attack to get out of there!" Ash exclaimed, starting to worry about his best friend.

Pikachu did the same as before in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the powerful attack.

"Use Double Team to aid your escape!" Ash shouted over to Pikachu, who made multiple copies of himself all over the battlefield.

Electivire missed his attack, hitting a copy of Pikachu instead of the real one, crashing into the floor as well.

"Use Iron Tail on its head!" Ash exclaimed, knowing that it was brutal, but going ahead with it anyway. After all, a battle is a battle.

"Use Rock Tomb around you!" Gary exclaimed.

Electivire summoned a mass of rocks which fell from the sky, landing around him.

Pikachu hit a rock with Iron Tail and got stuck, leaving Gary with a great opportunity.

"Use Fire Punch!"

Electivire created a fist of fire, sending it smashing into Pikachu, which dislodged its tail and sent it flying across the room into a wall, fainting it.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Electivire is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing at Electivire.

The crowd looked at Ash running over to Pikachu, picking him up in his arms as Pikachu opened its eyes.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend, who nodded and licked Ash's cheek.

Ash smiled, completely oblivious to everyone in the crowd staring at him and Pikachu, watching the heart-warming scene.

Pikachu ran up Ash's arm, perching himself on his shoulder as Ash walked back over to his position, sending out his last Pokemon.

"Go, Greninja!" Ash exclaimed.

Greninja came out of his Pokeball, landing on the battlefield, eyeing up his opponent.

Both Ash and Greninja knew that this would be close. They both knew that they would have to work together as one.

"Greninja," Ash said, gaining Greninja's attention, who turned to look at his trainer. "Let's do this together."

"Gre," Greninja said, nodding.

"Let's get stronger together!" Ash exclaimed, him and Greninja screaming as they merged, forming what the crowd had decided to call Ash-Greninja.

"Use Water Shuriken on the ground in front of Electivire!" Ash exclaimed, copying Greninja as he reached down to his legs and grabbed two shurikens, lobbing them at the ground in front of Electivire, creating a dust cloud that gave him cover.

"Now use Double Team!" Ash exclaimed, watching as Greninja created multiple copies of himself around the battlefield.

"Use Thunderbolt through the dust!" Gary exclaimed, unable to see his opponent.

"Use Quick Attack to sprint through the dust, then use Arial Ace!" Ash exclaimed, watching as Greninja and his copies ran forwards through the dust cloud with tremendous speed, appearing on the other side, hitting Electivire with multiple punches and kicks, making it stagger backwards.

"Now finish it with Water Shuriken!" Ash exclaimed, copying Greninja, who reached onto his back and grabbed the massive shuriken, throwing it at Electivire as it expanded, exploding upon impact, causing Electivire to faint.

"Electivire is unable to battle, that means Ash is the wins the tournament!" The referee screamed, causing the crowd to jump out of their seats, cheering like mad. Serena cheering the loudest.

Greninja jumped back over to Ash, his copies disappearing.

Ash looked at Pikachu and Greninja, smiling.

"We did it, guys!" Ash exclaimed, excited. "We won the tournament!"

* * *

As the cheering continued, no one noticed the figure next to a wall holding a bomb.

They planted it, walking a safe distance away before detonating it.

The explosion echoed throughout the school, stopping all the cheering and applause as everyone turned to see what the noise was. However, all they saw, was a massive group of people dressed in orange, with a man with bright orange hair and an orange beard at the front.

* * *

 **Oh! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed that extra long chapter. I'm sure you can all guess who this group is, but you'll see in the next chapter. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	45. The truth

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter! I hope you liked the last chapter, seeing as it was a lot longer than normal chapters. The only reason I had it like that is that I wanted the entire final battle of the tournament between Ash and Gary to be in one chapter, and not split into two. Anyway, let's get to this chapter!**

* * *

Everyone stared at the bearded man, wanting to know what was going on, but also fearing for their lives.

"Ash Ketchum!" The man shouted, surprising everyone. "Reveal yourself!"

Ash walked off the battlefield, Greninja following closely behind, aware that things could get deadly.

"Yes?" Ash asked the man nonchalantly, confused, yet intrigued.

The man stepped closer to Ash, leaving only a few metres between them, looking Ash in the eyes before speaking.

"My name is Lysandre. I'm the boss of Team Flare," the man, now identified as Lysandre said, causing some people to grasp onto a Pokeball or two, ready to protect themselves if they needed to.

Lysandre noticed this, raising a single hand, signalling for everyone to pay attention.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, or, at least, I won't hurt anyone if you cooperate, Ketchum," He said, confusing Ash even more. What did this man want with him?

"Why me?" Ash asked him, wanting to know everything. "What have I got to do with this?"

Lysandre smirked, annoying Ash a little before the man spoke.

"I know your father, Ash," Lysandre said, taking everyone by surprise. "Let me explain."

"Fine," Ash said cautiously, watching Lysandre carefully, looking for any suspicious movement.

"Ash, we're here because I had a history with your father, Red. He tried to stop me and my team from doing what is right. He stopped us from catching the legendary Pokemon of Kalos, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. He journeyed around the world and happened to be in Kalos while we were trying to catch them. He stopped us, much to my annoyance, but we soon got our revenge when we killed him, not long after you were born," Lysandre said, causing Ash to look at him, completely shocked. His mother told him that their father was alive, he just abandoned them.

Ash tried to speak, but couldn't find the right words. He felt faint, almost as if he would collapse, but Lysandre carried on talking, so Ash listened.

"After we killed him, we tried again, however, the Pokemon escaped. We swore to get revenge on his family, and then we found out about you. We heard about a talented young boy in Kanto, around the age of five or six, who loved Pokemon and saved a few from more hostile species, such as Dragonite, or Hydreigon. We knew about you, but we never learnt your name. We waited for a while, keeping an eye on you through various hidden cameras that we set up throughout Pallet Town, where you lived," Lysandre said, which reminded Ash of a time where he saw something weird floating in the sky and tried to reach it, inevitably failing as it flew away. "You saw one of them, so we knew that we had to be careful," Lysandre said, confirming Ash's suspicions.

"Then, later on in your life, you moved here, to Kalos. We couldn't have been more thrilled. We practically watched as you grew up, learning to fight battles with your fists and with Pokemon. We watched you jump across buildings as if the gaps between them were only centimetres wide. We watched you scale walls almost completely impossible to climb without breaking a sweat. We knew that we couldn't have such a talented person oppose us, as you are Red's son. So we sent an assassin after you, mainly to kill you, but there was a small chance that we could use you on our team."

Ash looked up at Lysandre, suddenly sweating. This man knew all about him, and he tried to kill him? Why? Who were they? What did they want him to help them with? Ash couldn't find the answers but listened as Lysandre continued.

"We wanted to kill you because you're the pest's son. But, after that, we realised that it would be better to capture you. After all, you have aura abilities. You always have, but you unlocked the power to use them recently after you had that accident. The one that was caused by that girl... What was her name, again?" Lysandre asked Ash, scanning through everyone in the crowd, looking for the familiar face.

Ash snapped. He didn't care about what happened to him, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Serena.

"Don't get her involved in this!" Ash exclaimed, gaining Lysandres attention. "Do what you want with me, but don't touch her!"

"Oh," Lysandre muttered, clearly shocked. "You still care for the girl?"

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, getting annoyed. Why didn't he know this? He knew everything else, why not this?

Lysandre shook his head, completely disregarding everything.

"Anyway, we knew that we needed you," Lysandre said, looking back at Ash. "So when you killed our... Assassin? Kidnapper? Whatever you want to call him, we knew that we had to step up our game. So we got May involved even more than she was before. We got her to kidnap the girl to try and make you surrender, but you went and saved her, sending May to prison, and everything went back to normal. So, now we have no choice but to take you by force or kill you. We really can't have someone so strong be a threat to us." Lysandre said, grabbing a Pokeball and tossing it, sending out a Gyarados.

"You not going to do either!" Ash shouted pointing at Gyarados, letting Pikachu run down his arm and jump into the air, sending a thunderbolt at the helpless Pokemon, who got it before falling to the floor, fainted.

"You're a cocky one, aren't you?" Lysandre said, grabbing three Pokeballs before throwing them all at once, sending out a Drapion, Blaziken and a Hydreigon.

"That's not fair!" Ash heard someone shout from the crowd, pointing at Lysandre. "You can't use three when he's only using one!"

Ash turned and saw Serena run out of the crowd and hug him, taking Ash by surprise.

"Serena! Get back! You'll get hurt!" Ash shouted, shoving Serena off him, much to her surprise. "Get the others, and get out of here!"

"Ash..." Serena said, looking between him and Lysandre, then to Pikachu and the opposing Pokemon.

"Please, Serena. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," Ash told Serena, convincing her to go.

"Alright," Serena said, giving Ash a quick kiss before running into the crowd, grabbing the main group before trying to lead them out of the door, only to be stopped by half of the men who were previously behind Lysandre.

Ash paid no attention to this, however, as he looked at Greninja who stood next to him, nodding before Grenija ran out next to Pikachu, still in his Ash-Greninja form.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on the Hydreigon! Greninja! Use Water Shuriken on Blaziken!" Ash told his Pokemon, reaching down to grab another Pokeball before he felt a hand grasp his wrist, causing him to stop and turn around, seeing someone else who was previously behind Lysandre standing there with a knife.

Ash jumped back, just dodging a slash from the man before Ash leapt forwards, grabbing the hand which was holding the knife, jerking it to the side, sending the man flying before Ash pulled him into a headlock, grabbing the knife and sending it straight into the man's neck.

The man crumpled and fell to the floor, leaving a pool of blood behind.

Ash turned around, noticing that Pikachu and Greninja were dodging numerous attacks from the other Pokemon.

"Greninja!" Ash shouted, getting the attention of the frog-like Pokemon. "Throw a Water Shuriken towards Pikachu!" Ash shouted, before turning to look at Pikachu. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the Shuriken when it gets close! That should cover you and give you a chance to get back here!"

Greninja grabbed a Shuriken, lobbing it at Pikachu who blew it up with Thunderbolt, creating a massive cloud of smoke which gave Pikachu and Greninja enough cover to get back to Ash.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the Drapion! Greninja! Finish that Blaziken with Arial Ace!" Ash shouted, again, reaching down to grab another Pokeball before throwing it into the air, sending out Charizard.

Charizard already knew the situation, having heard the commotion through his Pokeball, so he immediately flew forwards, sending a powerful Flamethrower at Hydreigon, engulfing it before the massive dragon fell out of the sky, fainted.

Ash looked over at Greninja, who was mercilessly attacking the Blaziken, before it fell to the ground, also fainted.

Both Charizard and Greninja rushed back over to Ash, who was watching Pikachu run up to Drapion, preparing to use Iron Tail.

"Greninja! Distract Drapion with Double Team!" Ash shouted, pointing over at Drapion before Greninja rushed forwards, creating multiple copies of himself all around Drapion, which drew its attention, leaving it completely vulnerable to Pikachu, who hit it on the head with Iron Tail, causing it to faint.

"Argh!" Lysandre exclaimed, getting annoyed. "Return!"

"Why don't you stop, Lysandre?" Ash asked the crazed man, who grabbed another two Pokeballs and threw them onto the battlefield.

"Because this will win it for me!" He exclaimed as the Pokeballs opened, revealing Reshiram and Zekrom.

* * *

 **Well... Another cliffhanger? Sorry about that, but I don't want this chapter to go on forever, so I'm going to have to stop now. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	46. Risking it

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter! You may be wondering why I've recently been posting chapters almost daily, and the reason is that we are so close to the end of this story, so I'm just trying to finish it now. We are close to fifty chapters, around one-hundred and eighty pages. I think it's time for this to end, so I'm trying to push chapters out as fast as I can. Anyway, let's get to this chapter!**

* * *

Ash stared at the legendary Pokemon of Unova. He couldn't believe his eyes. How did this madman manage to either capture or convince two very powerful legendary dragons to join him?

Stumbling a little, trying to think of what to do, Ash grabbed Charizard's Pokeball, returning him before sending out Goodra.

"Goodra!" Goodra exclaimed, appearing in front of Ash, staring at the two legendaries.

Some of the men that Lysandre came with started to surround the area, sending out their own Pokemon, ready to attack.

"Goodra! Use Blizzard on the legendaries!" Ash exclaimed before turning to Greninja and Pikachu. "Cover Goodra for as long as you can. We need him to be able to use Blizzard for as long as possible."

Greninja and Pikachu nodded, running off before attacking as many Pokemon as they could, stringing together moves as if Ash was telling them exactly what to do.

Ash looked around him, noticing that everyone in the school was stuck in a corner surrounded by Lysandre's workers, with Sycamore in front of everyone else, protecting them.

Ash noticed that all of the men surrounding the students and teachers were holding weapons. No Pokeballs, just knives or guns.

Not wasting a second, Ash ran over, preparing to risk his life, knowing that this could be his last fight, due to the sheer number of people.

As Ash approached, he saw a woman nudge someone else, pointing at Ash.

"Look! It's the kid!" The woman exclaimed, gaining the attention of them all, as they turned their attention from the cornered crowd to Ash.

"Let them go!" Ash exclaimed, balling his hands into fists, preparing to fight.

"How about... No!" One of them at the front exclaimed, running towards Ash, bearing his weapon: A sharpened knife.

"Ash!"

Ash turned to look at the group of people, noticing Sycamore stood there with a scared look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Sycamore exclaimed, gesturing to the attackers. "Run! They're here for you, not us!"

"I can't leave without you!" Ash told him, addressing everyone there, who stared at him in bewilderment.

Ash turned to look at the man walking towards him.

Taking a deep breath, Ash ran forwards, dropping to the floor and sliding between the man's outstretched legs, coming up on the other side, pulling the man into a choke-hold from behind before turning around to face the other's, grabbing the man's knife and holding it to the side of his head.

"Try anything, and he gets it," Ash told them in a threatening voice, knowing that it was pointless.

"We don't care about him!" One of them exclaimed before Ash stabbed the man, sending the blade straight into the man's brain, killing him instantly.

"Well, you asked for it," Ash said, pulling the knife out, letting the man fall to the floor.

Sighing lightly, Ash held the knife, raised it above his head, and threw it, letting the blade fly through the air, stabbing a woman in the eye.

Ash ran forwards, dropping to the floor to slide, swooping up the woman's gun before firing every shot into the crowd of attackers, killing a decent twenty before he was out of bullets. He did all that while still sliding.

Ash jumped up, lobbing the gun forwards, nailing a guy in the forehead, sending him sprawling to the ground, knocked unconscious by the force.

One of them leapt forwards, swinging a knife at Ash.

He ducked under the knife as it passed by overhead, kicking the man in the groin, sending him back before Ash knocked him out for good, sending an uppercut into his jaw, grabbing the knife as it flew into the air.

Ash turned around quickly, narrowly dodging another attack by someone else, who fell past Ash and tripped, falling to the floor, sending their own knife into their chest, killing themselves by accident.

Chucking the knife at someone and killing them, Ash proceeded to hit someone else in the stomach, grabbing the gun they were holding as they staggered backwards, pulling it up to their head and firing, killing them.

Ash spun around, unloading all the bullets in the gun, sending them all into numerous people, leaving only one left as he ran out of ammunition.

The last person, a woman, ran forwards with a machete, swinging it at Ash who ducked before sliding between her legs, coming up behind her, grabbing her arm holding the machete and snapping it like a twig before he grabbed the machete and sent it into her neck.

Covered in sweat and blood, Ash collapsed onto his knees, aware that he had just killed around forty people, but also aware that he had saved literally everyone in the school.

As he regained his strength, Ash looked over to Lysandre, who stood there commanding his two legendaries to use their signature moves on Goodra.

Knowing that he had to be quick, Ash stood up and ran forwards, aware that he could be too late already as he saw the two legendaries power up their attacks, ready to send them towards Goodra.

Ash reached the area, pushing past two of Lysandre's men who were using their Pokemon to attack Greninja and Pikachu as they protected Goodra.

"Goodra!" Ash exclaimed, running over to his Dragon-type, relieved that he made it in time. "Use Dragon Pulse to counter these two attacks!"

Ash turned to look at Greninja and Pikachu, who was just finishing up with the attackers Pokemon.

"Guys! Come here!" Ash exclaimed, watching as his two Pokemon rushed over to him, positioning themselves in front of Ash, next to Goodra.

"Greninja! Use Water Shuriken on Reshiram's attack! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Zekrom's!" Ash exclaimed.

Greninja jumped up into the air, grabbing the shuriken from his back before he chucked it at Reshiram as it sent its attack. The two moves collided, creating a massive explosion before the shuriken broke through, hitting Reshiram, causing it to faint due to the massive amounts of damage already inflicted upon it from Goodra's Blizzard attack.

Ash was surprised, yet happy. He would only have to deal with Zekrom, who only just survived Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Goodra already guessed what to do, sending a Dragon Pulse towards Zekrom, hitting it and causing it to faint.

Lysandre smacked his own leg in frustration, returning the two legendaries, pulling out three grenades.

"You escaped before, but you won't escape this!" Lysandre exclaimed, pulling out the pins on all three and chucking them all towards Ash.

Panicking, Ash returned all of his Pokemon, even Greninja and Pikachu, much to their dismay, as he didn't want them to get hurt.

Ash ran away from where the three grenades landed, diving out of their way as they exploded.

Ash landed on the floor hard, noticing that the explosions had actually killed the rest of Lysandre's men, leaving only him and Lysandre.

Standing up, Ash looked at Lysandre, knowing that he was looking at the ma that would cause his death if he wasn't careful enough.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers. It just kind of happened, I guess. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	47. The final shot

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter! Anyway, I just want to go over something. Thanks to a review, it has become clear to me that the battle between Goodra, Pikachu, Greninja, Reshiram and Zekrom isn't that clear, so I'm going to go over a brief explanation. Reshiram and Zekrom didn't faint too quickly. Goodra was attacking them through an onslaught of ice pummelling them for around ten minutes while Ash was busy with the grunts on the other side of the auditorium. For that entire ten minutes, Goodra was using Blizzard. Along with that, Pikachu and Greninja, who were protecting Goodra, hit the two legendaries occasionally between attacking the other attacking Pokemon. Then, later on when Pikachu finished off Zekrom while Greninja handled Reshiram can be explained like this. Both legendaries were substantially weakened from Blizzard. Let's say that Reshiram's HP stat was around fifty. Greninja used a STAB (Same Type Attack Boost) move, Water Shuriken, which was also powered up by Greninja being in Ash-Greninja form. Along with that, the attack was a neutral attack. You know, Super-effective against fire, but not-very-effective against the dragon, so it evens out at neutral. For Zekrom, it has no resistance against Ice-type moves like Reshiram does through the Fire-typing, so Zekrom took more damage from Blizzard. Let's say his HP stat was around thirty. Pikachu used a STAB, high based power, move against Zekrom. While electric is resisted four times by Zekrom, it was at very little health, so a move like that from a high-level Pikachu would faint it. Anyway, now that we're done with that explanation, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

Ash stared at Lysandre, trying to comprehend everything. This man had tried to kill him numerous times now, and Ash wasn't going to take that lightly.

Everyone else in the auditorium started to approach cautiously, making sure not to do anything stupid.

"It's over, Lysandre!" Ash exclaimed, gesturing to all of his dead workers. "It's just you left!"

Lysandre began to laugh. Not a laugh that a normal person would do when they find something funny. No. A sadistic laugh. A laugh that only a madman would be able to create.

"What do you mean it's over? Like you said, I'm still here. I can still kill you!" Lysandre exclaimed, reaching behind him, grabbing something.

"No, you can't. I'm sure the police are on the way, right now!" Ash told him, trying to reassure himself more than anything.

"The police will never be here!" Lysandre shouted suddenly, taking everyone off guard. "I blew up the station, and numerous other stations in the area a few minutes before I revealed myself. No one will come to save you. I will succeed!"

Ash felt sick. This man had killed so many people. Innocent people who were trying to help society!

"Go on, then," Ash said, not knowing what he was doing. "Kill me."

"Well, alright then," Lysandre said, believing that it would be easy. He retracted his hand from behind his back, revealing a throwing knife. "Bye, bye!" Lysandre said joyfully, chucking the knife at Ash who jumped out of the way with only a second to spare.

Ash turned around, watching as the knife flipped over and over before landing with the blade stabbed into the wall behind him, just a few metres away from everyone else.

"Well, that was stupid," Ash said, turning to face Lysandre again.

"That was my plan!" Lysandre said hastily, trying to make everyone believe that he hadn't just been outsmarted.

"Oh, really? What is this genius plan, then?" Ash asked him in a mocking tone. "Waste all the weapons you have? What will you do then?"

Ash watched as Lysandre tried to think of a response, straining himself before he finally snapped.

"Alright! Fine!"

Lysandre grabbed a pistol from his belt, pulling out the cartridge before chucking it to the side, throwing the pistol in the opposite direction.

"Let's fight. No weapons, just our fists!" Lysandre exclaimed, taking a martial arts pose, despite the man not knowing any martial arts.

"Okay," Ash said, walking towards the man who was once actually somewhat intimidating.

Ash threw the first punch, aimed right at Lysandre's head.

Lysandre ducked underneath it and smacked Ash in the stomach, sending him back a few paces.

Going in again, Ash ran forwards, jumping into the air and sending his foot into Lysandre's shoulder before landing and kicking him right in the baby-maker.

Lysandre staggered back, holding onto his dick with a pained expression on his face.

"I thought you'd be challenging," Ash said, punching the man in the stomach. "It looks like I was wrong,"

Suddenly, Lysandre grabbed a knife from the floor, a previous possession of one of his grunts.

"Come any closer, and you're getting stabbed!" Lysandre exclaimed, trying to be intimidating, but failing due to his voice suddenly being slightly higher-pitched.

"I've dealt with buffoons with knives before," Ash said, looking at Lysandre as if the man was an idiot. "Look all around you!"

That made Lysandre angry. He pounced, lunging forwards at Ash, knife raised, ready to strike, until he staggered, dropping the knife and moving his hands to his abdomen.

Ash looked down, noticing a knife sticking into the man, blood seeping from the wound.

"Bull's eye!" Ash heard someone shout.

He turned, looking for the source of the voice before his eyes landed on Serena, who was almost jumping for joy with the group stood around her looking shocked.

"Serena!?" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah!" Serena shouted back, confirming Ash's suspicions.

He was shocked, but his shocked face morphed into a smile.

Ash turned back to look at Lysandre, who was lying on the floor, still alive, but only just.

Walking over to the pistol and the cartridge, Ash picked them up, fixing the two together before cocking the gun, fully loading it.

Ash walked over to Lysandre, standing next to him with the pistol aiming right at the man's forehead.

"You thought you could own the world? You thought you could kill me? You thought I was alone in this? For each and every one of those, you thought wrong. I am loved. I am cared for. I have friends and family, and I want to see you die. My name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum," Ash said, pulling the trigger, sending a single bullet shooting out the end into Lysandre's head, killing him instantly.

Ash dropped the gun, knowing that he wouldn't need it anymore.

He turned around to face everyone. Each and every one of them started to cheer. They were happy that they were still alive. They were happy that the only people that died were people who deserved to die.

Ash smiled, knowing that he had made the right decisions.

He reached down to his belt and grabbed a Pokeball. Pikachu's Pokeball.

He released his best friend, scared that he would the shocked by a Thunderbolt, but it didn't happen. Ash was greeted by Pikachu standing there, a smile of his own on his face.

Pikachu knew the reason why Ash had sent him into his Pokeball, and he was fine with it. He didn't care.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy," Ash said, patting Pikachu on the head quickly, earning him a coo from the little Pokemon.

"Ash!"

Ash watched as the group ran up to him, all with faces of concern.

"Are you alright?" They all asked him in unison.

"Better than ever," Ash replied, almost sarcastically.

They all stood there in silence for a minute before Serena nudged a few of them, asking for a bit of privacy with Ash, to which they all agreed and left, leaving the school along with countless other people.

Ash and Serena looked into each other's eyes for a minute, finally comprehending that they would be able to see each other for longer.

"Ash, I love you," Serena finally said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too," Ash replied, leaning forward, giving Serena a light kiss on the lips.

"Shall we get out of here?" Ash asked Serena who nodded, grabbing his hand before they both left the school for the final time.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. Don't worry, there is still one or two chapters left. Why? Well, you'll see soon enough. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	48. Graduation

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter. So, this is the second-to-last chapter. You'll see what I mean when the next chapter, the final chapter, comes out. Anyway, let's get to the next chapter!**

* * *

Ash woke up, getting out of bed and walking over to his wardrobe, opening it and pulling out his clothes before putting them on, being careful not to touch any of the small injuries that he sustained from the battle against Lysandre.

Turning around, Ash saw Pikachu laying on the bed, still asleep.

Ash sighed, walking towards his best friend before shaking him awake, much to the annoyance of the yellow mouse.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash said, noticing that Pikachu had a little scowl on his face. "This is the last time we're going to have to wake up early for a while."

Pikachu nodding knowing that what Ash said was true. This was the day that they would be heading to the school for one last time, just for the graduation ceremony.

Ash had been elected to give a speech, seeing as he had literally saved the lives of everyone in the school.

"Ash!" Ash heard his mother shout up to him. "Serena's here to see you!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, landing on his desk chair while Ash left the room, heading downstairs to greet Serena, who followed him back up.

"Hey, Pikachu," Serena said as she entered the room, taking a seat on the bed, leaving Ash standing as they talked.

"So, are you excited to do the speech?" Serena asked Ash, who stood there, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm excited, but I'm also really nervous," Ash told her, looking over at the piece of paper on his desk that had the speech written on it.

"There's nothing to worry about," Serena said, grabbing Ash's hand and squeezing it, attempting to comfort him, which worked quite well.

"Thanks, Serena," Ash said. "But, it's the entire school and quite a lot of parents."

"You saved the school, Ash," Serena said, standing up, grabbing his other hand as well, looking into his eyes. "I love you."

Ash smiled, leaning in before giving her a quick kiss.

As they pulled away from each other, they both heard Pikachu running out of the room.

Serena went to turn to look at where the mouse was going, but Ash moved a hand up to her cheek, stopping her from moving her head.

"Forget about Pikachu," Ash said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Focus on me."

Serena blushed, smiling before she leapt forwards, pulling Ash into another kiss.

The two of them stood there, kissing each other for a few minutes before they finally decided to stop.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Serena told Ash, who smiled.

"Me too," Ash replied, letting go of her before he noticed Pikachu running up the stairs.

Pikachu ran into the room, hopping up onto Ash's shoulder, pointing at the stairs.

"Is it time to go?" Ash asked Pikachu, who nodded.

"Right, let's go, then!" Serena said, joyfully, excited to finally put school behind her, seeing as neither she nor Ash wanted to go to university.

They both headed downstairs, saying goodbye to Ash's mother before leaving the house, heading in the dir3ction of the school.

Ash's mother wasn't going to watch. She was too busy with her work, but she requested to see a recording of the ceremony, which was allowed.

* * *

"So, this is most likely the last time we'll come here for a while," Ash said as they entered the school, walking over to the auditorium which had the hole in the wall perfectly patched up.

"Yeah," Serena muttered, grabbing the handle on the door and pulling it open, revealing everyone else who was graduating just waiting there.

"Hey, Ash! Serena!" They heard before turning to find the source of the voice, which turned out to be Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn!" Serena shouted back as Dawn reached them.

"We're all just waiting for Sycamore to come in and give us the uniforms that we are supposed to wear," Dawn told them, to which both Ash and Serena nodded.

Dawn nodded lightly before turning and heading back over to the rest of the group, signalling Ash and Serena to follow as she did.

"Hey, guys!" Clemont exclaimed as he saw Ash and Serena walking over.

"Hey," Ash replied on behalf of him and Serena and they reached them.

"So, are you nervous about the speech?" Brock asked Ash who nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Ash asked them, looking over the group until Misty replied.

"Well, you did save the school."

"That's what I said!" Serena exclaimed, before turning to look at Ash. "See? You'll be fine!"

Ash nodded, knowing that what she said was true.

"Here we are!" A voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from and saw Sycamore stood there with a massive trolley filled with uniforms.

"There's a load of different sizes here, so there should be a good fit for everybody," Sycamore said, watching as everyone approached, grabbing their size before walking away, putting it on on top of their usual clothes.

Iris led the group over, all of them grabbing their size until Sycamore stopped Ash and pulled him to the side.

"Yeah?" Ash asked him, taken aback by the abruptness.

"I never got to thank you for what you did," Sycamore said, looking Ash in the eyes to show how serious he was.

"It's fine," Ash told him, chuckling a bit. "If I didn't do anything, then I'd be dead, along with everyone else so they wouldn't report what they saw, had the police stations still been standing."

Sycamore nodded, patting Ash on the shoulder before he walked away, leaving Ash standing there, holding the uniform.

Ash sighed, walking over to the group while putting the uniform on, mentally preparing for the speech he would be giving to the school.

* * *

Applause filled the room as Sycamore announced the names of everyone who was graduating.

"Now, Ash Ketchum will give a speech to commemorate his time in the school," Sycamore told the crowd, who, again, applauded as Ash walked up to the microphone, making a desperate attempt not to start hyperventilating on his way.

"Hello, everyone!" Ash started off, mentally cringing at the way he started to talk. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we've had a challenging year," Ash said, causing everyone to laugh, much to his delight. "I want to thank you all for welcoming me to your great school, which I'm glad is still standing. You welcomed me with open arms, embracing the fact that I'm slightly socially awkward and that I'm from Kanto. I've had a wonderful time this past year, and I hope you all have too. I wish you all have a great year next year, and I will remember this school until the day I die. Thank you."

Ash finished his speech, almost sweating due to his nervousness, but he was relieved when he saw everyone applaud.

Turning around, Ash headed back to his seat, passing Sycamore as he did, who turned to look at Ash and nodded, saying he did a good job.

* * *

The ceremony carried on, officially graduating everyone without any problems. What Ash said in his speech was true. It had been an interesting year. An interesting year, mainly for Ash himself. But one thing was certain. He had an interesting school life.

* * *

 **There we go. The second to last chapter. We only have one more chapter to go, and you'll see what it is. Anyway, leave a review with anything you want in it, as I will approve. Yes, even 'hate.' It's merely constructive criticism, so I'll be happy to hear about what I need to improve. BYE!**


	49. The end

**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter, which is actually the final chapter of this story. Don't cry! I will be making more stories very soon. However, this one still has to be finished. So, without further or do, let's get straight to the chapter!**

* * *

Ash woke up to the sight of a bright light emanating through the window.

Grunting, Ash tried to get out of bed but felt a familiar tug around his waist.

"Serena," Ash muttered, twisting his neck so he could see over his shoulder, seeing that Serena was still asleep next to him, gripping onto him as if her life depended on it.

Ash noticed that Pikachu was stirring in the corner of the room, lying on his bed.

Waiting a few seconds until Pikachu woke up, Ash got his attention by tapping on the bedside table, pointing over at the curtains next to the window, hoping that Pikachu would understand what he meant.

To his delight, Pikachu jumped out of his bed and bounded over to the window, tugging at the curtains until they closed, letting the light drain from the room.

Ash gave Pikachu a thumbs up, who nodded before running out of the room and down the stairs.

Settling back down on the pillow, Ash felt Serena's grip around him tighten for a second before it became looser.

Ash felt Serena nuzzle her head into the back of his neck, slightly stirring.

After a few moments, Ash heard her say something quietly.

Serena opened her eyes, smiling lightly as she let go of Ash, pulling him until he was laying on his back.

"Good morning, Ash," Serena said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Morning, cutie," Ash replied, using the nickname that he had started to use recently.

Serena smiled, positioning herself so she was laying directly on top of Ash, resting her head on his chest.

"Serena," Ash started, getting her attention. "We need to get up."

"No," Serena mumbled, pushing her head into his chest harder.

"We need to feed the Pokemon, and I need to get out to the Pokemon league to check on the elite four," Ash told her, to which Serena slowly nodded, getting off Ash and climbing out of bed.

"Alright, I'll go feed the Pokemon. You get dressed," Serena told Ash, who shook his head.

"No, you fed them yesterday. Have a break," Ash told Serena, who sighed as Ash got out of bed.

"Thanks," Serena said, watching as Ash sprayed some deodorant on himself before throwing on some trousers and a t-shirt, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Serena threw on some clothes, walking out of the room and down the stairs, looking at Ash feeding the Pokemon outside.

Walking into the kitchen, Serena grabbed two bowls, filling them with cereal and milk as Ash came back in.

"Thanks," Ash said as Serena handed him his breakfast.

Grabbing two spoons, Ash handed one to Serena before they both started to eat.

Seven years had passed since Ash and Serena graduated from Xerneas High School. They had both managed to achieve their dreams, in quite a short amount of time too.

Ash had beaten the gyms in all of the regions before proceeding to win every Pokemon league in each region, battling through the elite four before beating the champions of each region. He was the first person in history to be the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola at the same time, making him a legitimate Pokemon master and the strongest trainer in the world.

Meanwhile, Serena has competed in numerous Pokemon Showcases throughout Kalos, winning each of them before eventually becoming the Kalos Queen. After that, she had gone with Ash to Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, competing in contests, winning all of them, becoming a top-coordinator throughout the three regions along with being the Kalos Queen.

The two young adults had finished their breakfast, cleaning up before Ash left the house, kissing Serena goodbye before heading to the Pokemon league based in Kalos to give a briefing to the elite four, who would be battling against a somewhat strong trainer.

Serena walked up the stairs, noticing that was nine AM, she walked into her daughter's room, waking up the sleeping child.

The girl was called Emma. She was five years old, and a very happy child. Rather than being spoiled like most kids with rich parents are, Ash and Serena made sure to treat their daughter, but not too often, in order to make sure that she wouldn't constantly expect special treatment.

Serena shook Emma, waking up the girl, who greeted Serena with a smile

"Good morning, honey," Serena said, watching as the girl adjusted to being awake again.

"Hi, mummy!" Emma greeted her, grabbing Serena and pulling her into an embrace.

"Shall we go and get you some breakfast?" Serena asked her, to which the child nodded vigourously.

Serena left the room, picking Emma up, heading down the stairs before going into the kitchen, giving her some breakfast.

While Emma was eating, Serena walked out of the kitchen, heading into the living room, glancing at the pictures on the wall before her eyes stopped on a certain one which brought a smile to her face.

The picture depicted her and Ash along with all of their friends just after the graduation ceremony a few years back. Everyone was smiling, holding up the certificate proudly in the air, proving that it really did happen.

After everyone parted ways, they stayed in contact. Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Iris went to university like they said they would, getting a degree in each of their courses. For Brock, he got a degree as a doctor, he was now working in a hospital. Clemont got a degree as a technician. He was working with scientists to try and discover the secret to the cure to cancer. Iris got a degree in socialology, which surprised some of the group. Iris was always good when it came to reading peoples emotions. She worked as a Therapist. Finally, Cilan got a degree as a connoisseur, as he always had the dream of becoming one. He worked in a very popular, expensive restaurant, testing new recipies that were coming in almost every day.

Everyone else had merely taken a job oppertunity that they like the idea of, for instance, Gary became a policeman, Dawn became a model and Misty became a gym-instructor.

Serena sat down, turning on the T.V and seeing that there was news on the fact that the challenger who was challenging the Pokemon league had reportedly already beaten the first elite four member.

Crossing her fingers, Serena wished Ash good luck, as she sat there watching the trainer battle their way through the elite four, beating them all before coming face to face with the legend himself.

"Well done, you've beaten all of the elite four," Ash said to the challenger, his voice eminating through the speakers. "But let's see if you can beat me."

"Oh! Is Daddy battling?" Emma asked Serena, running into the living room.

"Yeah," Serena said, pointing at the T.V screen.

Emma sat down next to Serena, watching joyfully as Ash completely overpowered the trainer, only using Pikachu.

* * *

Ash won, of course, of but the challenger honestly didn't care. He knew the entire time that he would lose against Ash, but he just wanted to be able to say that he battle the only existing Pokemon Master.

Ash left the building after his victory, heading home in his pirvate jet to avoid the paperazzi.

* * *

When Ash arrived home, he was greeted with a hug from both Serena and Emma, who congratulated him on his win.

"Well, thanks," Ash said, blushing lightly before leading them back into the house. "Do you two want to go out somewhere?"

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed. "Can we go to a themepark?"

Ash and Serena nodded, laughing at her energy.

* * *

The three of them headed out to a themepark for the day, eventually coming home and heading to bed.

"Ash," Serena started, looking at Ash as he climbed into bed next to her.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, looking at her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Serena asked him with a smile, scooting closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah," Ash replied with a smile of his own.

"I'm glad you helped me that day," Serena said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Ash replied, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before also closing his eyes.

"I love you," Serena muttered.

"I love you too," Ash replied, before the two of them went to sleep, remembering the adventures that they had in that one year.

For normal people, school is a time that goes by without anythign interesting happening. But for Ash and Serena, if they hadn't gone to the same school, then their lives would be completely different.

In the end, they were both glad that they experienced everything from the happy things, the bad things, the sad things, etc.

Afterall, if they didn't experience them, then they might never have been happy.

* * *

 **There we go. The last chapter is finished.I just want to clear something up, there won't be a sequel. I wouldn't know what to do for it, and if there was a sequel, then it would be really boring. But, aside from that, I want to thank you all for supporting this story. I had a blast writing it, and after around eight months, it's finally finished. I will continue to create stories, and I hope that you will continue to read them. That's it for now, so I will see you soon with another story. Bye!**


End file.
